Marvel Transformers
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of the live action movie. Earth finds itself in a conflict between the Avengers and the Masters of Evil, both out to find the one thing that can saved everything or destroy it. Chris x June, Danny x Carrie. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Opening Narration

Author's note  
All right, before we begin, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, so to speak, the OC of Chrissy-San herself, Carrie Francess.

Carrie: Hey everyone.

Me: She will be pairing with Danny in this fic. Chrissy was kind enough to let me use her.

June: Remember, you are going to be with Danny in some of JusSonic's fics. Remember he's...

Danny: June, please. Don't say that or you may anger Chrissy.

June: Oh, right.

Carrie: No problem! I can handle this! This isn't my first time at this!

Me: Okay, time for the next starter which is answering the reviews of my last fic...

Chris: Not much, really.

Me: You're right. Let's begin. First off, like I said before, Carrie is property of Chrissy-San. Chris Fields is property of tervaco.

**Prologue: Opening Narration**

We look out into space, the final frontier (so to speak). As we watch, we hear a voice.

"Before all has everyone, there is nothing called...the Cosmic Cube." said a voice as we see something floating through space. It is the Cosmic Cube that was mentioned by the same voice. "We don't know where it came from but it has the most infinite power to make worlds as well as life. That is how we were created.

"There was a time when we all lived in harmony but there is a price when it comes to great power. There are those who wish to use the Cosmic Cube for good, others for evil. And thus began a war, one so devastating and horrifying that it devastated our world until there seems to be nothing left. The Cosmic Cube was soon lost into space itself.

"We went all over the galaxy in hopes to find the Cosmic Cube and return our home to the way it was. We have search all stars and worlds. For a while, we almost lost hope, but we got a message of a new discovery that takes us to a planet we have never been to before." We now see the Cosmic Cube as it heads to a familiar planet, familiar to us, unfamiliar to the one who spoke. "It is called...Earth."

_**Marvel Transformers**_

"But sadly, by the time we got this message, it was too late." said the voice grimly as we fade out.

Author's note  
Whatcha guys think?

Carrie: That's it? That seems a bit shorter than I expected.

Me: Not to worry, Carrie. You will appear with Danny soon enough. I am just using Ryo Muang's own parody for help, that's all.

June: Hope you aren't going to copy it word per word.

Me: Come on! You actually think I'm going to do something like that? (Pause) No, I think not. Well, that's all except I got some important news: in hopes to get my parodies done faster, and because I got a bit anxious, I decided to continue my Pirates of the Toonian series.

Carrie: What happen to not overusing the couple?

Danny: Relax, Jus. He is just anxious to get back to this series, that's all. He won't be doing it all the time.

Me: Well, not all the time. Anyway, some of the old cast returns with some new faces. One of them will be Bowser who will be parodying Davy Jones.

Daffy: Great, I kinda figure that.

Me: Cloud Strife will be Bootstrap Turner with Jack, Danny's dad, as an extra with him. The Kingpin of Crime will play Cutler Beckett.

Spider-Man: Oh, that's good. Let old big and ugly handle someone else.

Me: And finally a familiar witch from a familiar play called _Wicked_ will be Tia. I think you are all going to enjoy this. 'Pirates of the Toonian: Dead Koopa's Chest' is coming soon. Read and review until then, folks!


	2. Chapter 1: The First Attack

**Chapter 1: The First Attack**

In the desert of the Earth Kingdom is a base for the Americans, one of many they used when fighting terrorists. Two carriers are heading there right now to drop off some troopers for some relaxation and such.

One of the carriers carried eight troopers. One of them is a 22 year old brown haired man with a smiling face in a green military like uniform and blue shorts. His name is Loud Kiddington, the commandos' leader.

The second commando is a 20 year old man with brown hair and a red cap that is backwards Fred Durst style. He wears a military uniform like Loud does. His name is Technical Sergeant Froggo.

The third commando is a 20 year old man wearing black clothing with a scar on his face. His name is Sergeant/Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

The fourth commando is a 21 year old man wearing military clothes with a winter hood that is covering most of his head despite the troops being in the desert. His name is Sergeant Kenny McCormick.

The fifth commando is a man with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue vest, jeans, and a red-and-black hat with a green spot in the middle. His name is Ash Ketchum.

The sixth commando is a tall man with medium- length brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a small black jacket with a fur collar over it. He wore black pants and a lot of belts. He had a large scar over his face. His name is Captain Leon 'Squall'.

The seventh commando is a well-built twenty-three year old man, and he had spiky blond hair, eyes as blue as the summer sky, and three marks on each of his cheeks. He wears a black headband with a silver plaque on the front with an illustration of a leaf engraved on the front, an orange/black sweatshirt with a black t-shirt underneath, orange sweatpants, and black shoes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

And the last commando is a well-built man with spiky blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and he wore a white short-sleeved jacket with black rims with a black shirt underneath, black/white pants, and red/black/gray shoes. His name is Roxas.

The men are in a conversion as Anakin said, "Oh Force. We have gone through five months of hell! I can't wait to eat a bowl of mom's fried worm noodles!"

"Oh, Anakin! Damn, if you keep talking about what your mom makes for you, there's no way in hell I'm going over to your place!" said Froggo making a gagging noise.

"Come on! Back on planet Tatooine, it was the most succulent meat!"

"Back home, maybe."

Anakin chuckles a bit before speaking in Huttish, one of the native tongues on Tatooine. He is part of who he is so he speaks it whenever he can. Of course, this more often than not annoyed his friends.

Froggo rolls his eyes as he mock what the Jedi is saying before speaking normally, "For the love of God, Anakin, speak frigging English!"

"I have to agree with Froggo, Anakin." said Loud who decided to enter the conversion at this point. "How many times do we got to ell ya, we don't speak Huttish, okay? I keep telling you that! What a nut."

"But doesn't Froggy speak Huttish?" Anakin asked motioning to the technical sergeant.

"No, I speak like a frog, not a fat ugly slob of a Hutt." Froggo pointed out with a chuckle.

"Oh, ruin it, why don't ya? Remember, this is who I am!" With that said, Anakin speaks Huttish to the commandos, getting on their nerves on purpose.

"You and your Huttish." groaned Loud. He sits back in his chair and groans. He will be glad when he gets back to the base. He got a lot to do.

"Hey, guys! I can't wait for the weekends. Remember those?" mumbled Kenny under his hood. His fellow commandos understood his mumbles for some reason. "Damn, the baseball teams, the hot dogs and the beer! Woo hoo! Some sweet ass girls!"

"Yeah, perfect, very perfect."

"So, Captain? You got a perfect day?" Anakin asked Loud curiously. The commandos have shared their stories. Now it's Loud's turn.

Loud gave a big grin as he continued, "Trust me. When I get back to base, I am using the internet so I can see my baby boy BB for the first time since I left for duty." It's true. Loud is happily married to a beautiful woman named Charity Bazaar. The woman gave birth to a little baby boy named BB while Loud is away. Thanks to the webcam and the net, the captain can see what BB looks like.

"Awww..." said the commandos with grins. Loud is one lucky man to have a great family like that.

"He must be cute, just like daddy!" joked Kenny laughing like mad.

"That's too..." Anakin begins to say but Loud cuts him off.

"Okay, knock it off or I'd bump you out of the plane, that's an order!" laughed Loud. But his troops are right, his son is cute. The captain can't wait to meet BB for the first time ever.

Soon the carriers, including the one Loud and his men are in, landed on the runaway of the base safe and sound. It was a rough ride but the troops made it in one piece. Loud and his troops got off their carrier taking their weapons, equipment, and bag, to a truck. Once they are on board, the vehicle begins going towards the base.

The base is filled with activity as the men, who are there already, are relaxing and doing whatever they want while off duty for a while. They played basketball and swam in pools. They deserved this rest after the hell they went through during their missions.

The truck that Loud and his friends are in soon arrived and stopped to drop all the men off. As they get out fo the truck, two soldiers named Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing basketball.

"Yo, Beast Boy. Check this out, like Air Jordan in _Space Jam_!" laughed Cyborg as he bounces the ball going past his fellow soldier. The green skinned boy tried to get the ball away from the half robotic man, but it is impossible to do so.

At the shower area, men are lined up to take a shower to clean off the stink. One soldier named Peter Griffin push two men named Captain Hero and Xandir out of the way, allowing him to steal a shower stall.

"Ha! Call dips on this, bitches!" laughed Peter as he begins to shower.

"Stupid asshole! If I wasn't allowed to in this parody, I could zap his ass off with my heat vision!" yelled Captain Hero angrily and frustrated.

"Like duh! Like so unreal." agreed Xandir with a frown.

"Hey Loud," Loud turns to see a little purple boy Joey hopping to him excited. His name is Rudy Kangaroo, a Joey who volunteers to help the soldiers when they needed it.

"Hey there, Rudy." said Loud greeting his little friend as Rudy holds out a bottle to him. "I miss ya, little guy. So whatcha doing?"

"I got you some water. I figure you would need it after a long trip."

"Hey thanks." said Loud as he took the bottle and drank some water from it. He definitely needed the refreshment. Taking Rudy's hand, he then asked, "How about you help me with the gear?"

Rudy, eager to help his friends, nodded happily. It looks like it's going to be a regular day at the military base. Or is it?

--

In the air, a black MH-53M Pave Low IV Helicopter was on its way to the military base. Its presence didn't went unknown as in the communications of the base, a soldier named Clyde (from _South Park_) has detect it on the radar.

"Hey, Colonel Mustard!" said Clyde to Colonel Mustard, one of the men in charge at the base, "We got an unidentified helicopter coming at us from 10 miles out."

Colonel Mustard came over to Clyde and looks at the radar. Yet, there is definitely a helicopter coming unannounced but is it friend or foe? The colonel frowns as he put a headset on and tries to communicate with the incoming helicopter, "Excuse me, bloody hell, you are in restricted US military airspace. Please identify yourself and go east out of the area at once."

A pause as the colonel waited for the helicopter to respond. But to his surprise, it seems that whoever is flying the helicopter is ignoring his request as it continues on to the base. Ignoring a request from a military office is a federal offense!

"Raptors 1 and 2, snap to heading 1-5-0 and intercept that bogie! It is 10 miles out, not identifying itself." Colonel Mustard said to two jets. He is ordering two jets to find the incoming helicopter and bring it in if they have to.

On the runaway, two jets lifted off from it to begin their mission. Back in the communications building, the colonel tried once more to get in touch with the unidentified helicopter, "Blasted hell, man, listen up. We are going to escort you to the US SOCCENT airbase. If you refuse to go along, we will be forced to use deadly force."

"Attention, we found out that the helicopter is 4500 X-Ray." said one of the pilots as they got closer to the helicopter. The man found this out by noticing the initials and numbers on he back of the thing.

At the communications building, Clyde got out a report from a computer and looks at it. The soldier got a look of confusion on his face as he gave the report to the colonel while saying, "Uh, this report said that 4500 X was shot down in Iraq 3 years ago! This doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't! This got to be a mistake! Check again then recheck!" ordered Colonel Mustard shocked. How could a helicopter that was shot down be coming their way? It doesn't make sense!

"I should know sir, a friend of mine was on that thing when it blew up."

The colonel got worried by Clyde's statement. If this was true, that the incoming helicopter is not only an imposter, it is also an enemy aircraft! Something must be done so the man speaks into the headset again, "Unidentified aircraft, we will have to escort you to US SOCCENT airbase." This time it seems like the helicopter is obeying as it follows the 2 raptor jets to the base. "Radar, where is it now?"

"Oh dear. It appears to be five miles out, sir." explained another soldier named Edd as the colonel goes to the front so he could see the runaway. Mustard is determined to see what the hell that helicopter is and who is flying it.

Too bad he and the other soliders don't know that bringing that plane to the base is the biggest mistake ever.

--

Unaware of what is coming, Loud enters a building where the computer that he will used to contact his family is at. He is so anxious, Loud couldn't hold it in.

"WHERE IS IT? IS MY WIFE ON?" asked Loud eagerly to a soldier.

"Whoa, Captain! Calm down! Yes she is!" answered the soldier while rubbing his ears to get the ringing out from all the yelling Loud did. He leaves the building to allow the captain privacy on the computer nearby.

"Hey, if it isn't the most special people to the world to me!" laughed Loud as he goes over to the computer. It is showing a webcam of two people, a woman and a baby boy, on the screen. The woman is a 23 year old long blonde haired onein a ponytail with a red ribbon at the pigtail. She is wearing a white shirt with blue shorts. Her name is Charity Bazaar, Loud's wife. The little baby boy she is holding has a bit of yellow hair on him and a white diaper. His name is BB Kiddington, Loud and Charity's newborn son.

"Hey, BB. Look, it's daddy." cooed Charity as she held BB while showing the boy his daddy via webcam for the first time ever. The boy giggled happily upon seeing Loud.

"Awww, look, there's my little boy. Wow he is getting big." said Loud with a big smile. "Wow. Those cheeks are big. You can poke them with a pin!" Charity giggled in amusement. She knew that her husband was only joking. "Char, we have one good looking kid. Yeah, some people like to make that claim, but damn girl, that is one good-looking kid! Good work!"

"He has your laugh."

"Laugh?"

"Sure! He made his first one though I couldn't tell if it's a laugh or a yell." said Charity with another giggle.

"Maybe it was a yell. My laughter can often sound like a yell." Loud said with a smirk.

"Nah, it is definitely a yell." BB begins to get scared a bit resulting Charity in cradling the baby boy. "I know BB doesn't know you but someday, he will, he will."

--

The mysterious helicopter has arrived, with the colonel watching it via binoculars. He looks concerned upon seeing the numbers and initials on the back of the thing as it passes by.

"4500 X. Something is not right." said Colonel Mustard while putting his binoculars. Either the report is wrong or this imposter is a damn good one.

The helicopter soon landed while 5 armored jeeps drove over. Men are in there armed to the teeth should the situation calls for it.

Something must be wrong as the radars in the building begin to go crazy. Something is jamming them.

"Sir, the radar is going jammed, big time!" exclaimed Clyde in alarm. "It's coming from the helicopter! It happen when that damn thing landed!"

Clyde is right. The helicopter must be causing all the radars to go crazy. He grabs for a phone but then the lights go out as well. The machine is causing all this to happen!

--

"Loud?" asked Charity alarmed. Something is going on. The computer that Loud is using is beginning to fade out, it is losing power due to something that the captain is unaware of as of yet!

"Charity?" gasped Loud trying to adjust the computer camera. But it appears the the thing is about to go off at any moment. Expecting that he won't have much time left, the man quickly yelled, "Charity, listen, I love you and I will be home soon!"

The moment Loud has said that, the computer was soon shut down without warning. This puzzled the man. Something is definitely wrong here. He walks out while trying to figure out what it is.

--

"To the right, go to the right." ordered a soldier as he and his men rush out to the runaway. They are determined to confront that helicopter and force out whoever is flying this so called 4500 X.

"Check fire." ordered another one. Once the men arrived at the runaway, they get their weapons out ready for any fighting if necessary. Back at the communications building, Colonel Mustard try once more to get a word from whoever could be flying the thing.

"MH-53 pilot, power down now." ordered Colonel Mustard sternly. This pilot better obeys if he knows what's good for him!

Inside the helicopter, there is a pilot inside that looks outside the helicopter. However, if one could look closely, he or she would notice that the pilot is fidgeting, as if he isn't a pilot at all! The man seems to be some sort of hologram.

"I want your crew to come out or we will shoot at you, do you copy?" ordered Colonel Mustard via the headset. Soon the helicopter begins to power down causing the thing's propellers to stop turning. The colonel nodded in satisfaction. At least whoever is flying this so-called 4500 X has finally obeyed him.

But then he and the soldiers noticed that something odd is happening. The top propeller of the helicopter adjusts itself as the propellers close up together. This confused the men. Helicopters can't do that, can they? They continue to watch as the helicopter is doing what seems to be impossible: it's transforming.

"Get ready to fight, men!" ordered one of the soldiers getting ready to attack when the time comes for it. Looks like it did as the helicopter didn't stop transforming. The soldiers quickly open fire on it trying to stop it, only to find out that their guns have no effect on it!

Colonel Mustard watch in shock and disbelief back at the building as the helicopter continues to transform. He can't believe what he's seeing as he gasped, "Oh...lord!"

Soon the helicopter finished its transformation. It is now a male black skinned demon with a long tail, black spiky hair, red eyes, and no mouth is visible. His codename is Blackheart. The demon growls as he made some cannons appear and open fire on the soldiers. The men, unsure how to deal with something like Blackheart, runs off, screaming in fear.

Blackheart continues his rampage as he fires on the jeeps and soldiers. Once he's done, he made a force field appear that begins to wipe anything in its path. It looks like Blackheart is planning to wipe out the whole base but the demon has other things in mind. The force field destroys the communications building's glass windows causing those nearby to yelp.

The attack got the attention of Loud who gasps in alarm at what's happening. The base is under attack! Froggo runs up as he yelled, "Something is attacking us! The antenna farm got bomb!"

The men, those smart enough to know that they are no match for something called Blackheart, makes their escape while Blackheart continues destroying the base, destroying two jeeps with one blast. Loud, his commandos, and Rudy runs as fast as they can to escape themselves.

Blackheart created two more force fields that wipe out more vehicles in the base. Next he rips through the ceiling of the communications building and grabs the power controlling the main power. The demon smirks as the wires got attached to his hand. Clyde and the men gasp as they saw what he's doing.

"Get out of here, damn it, move!" yelled Colonel Mustard as he got the rest of the officers now. He now notices that Blackheart with the wires in his hand. What is that thing doing? He then noticed a computer on nearby that shows military files and images, most that are classified. He soon put two and two together. "It's going after the files!"

Colonel Mustard runs over to try to shut the computer down, hoping by doing so would stop Blackheart' plan cold, only for the man's own plan to failed. He yelled to Clyde, "Cut the hard lines!"

"The thing is locked! I need a key!" yelled Clyde near the power switch that is currently locked. The colonel knew that there's no time to find the key so he grabs an axe nearby and runs over to the struggling Clyde.

"Move it!" yelled Colonel Mustard pushing Clyde away and chops the wires that are connected to the switch. This caused all the computers in the building to be jammed, preventing Blackheart's any more attempts to get the files he needed.

Meanwhile Loud and his group run behind some tanks to prevent Blackheart from seeing them as they try to escape. Loud grabs Rudy's hand as he yelled, "COME ON, LET'S GO!" The group runs on, ducking as another explosion occurred.

Two more tanks flip over crushing on more tanks nearby. Blackheart, despite being thwarted in the attempt to get the files he needed, go to the same tank area that Loud's group is at.

"We got to hide here!" yelled Loud as he, Rudy, and some of the men hide behind a tank nearby. Froggo yelps as he fell to the ground and to make matters worst, it's when Blackheart landed right behind him. The man looks up and gasps, causing Froggo to breath heavily while staring at the demon. He doesn't know if he should be amazed or horrified.

Blackheart sees Froggo as the man takes a camera out and took a picture of the transforming thing. Then, the demon does something odd: he suddenly scans the man for some reason. Once he's done, Blackheart causes a camera of his own to come out of his own chest and take a picture of Froggo.

"The hell?" asked Froggo confused as he got up. Did that thing just took a picture of him? He decided that it's best not to know. Froggo runs over to the others. In an attempt to help their friend, Anakin shot out Force Lighting hitting Blackheart right in the chest. It didn't effects the monster either but it did slow him down. Once the smoke from the blast was clear, Blackheart took a good look at Loud's team.

Loud and Anakin grabs Froggo when he got closer to the team as the captain yelled, "We better get the hell out of this damn hellhole!" The group then runs off making their escape from the base.

Blackheart growls angrily. One of those humans has photographic evidence of him. They must not get that evidence to anyone, it could ruin everything he and the others came here for. But the demon is too busy right now so he will send someone in his place to go after Loud's group.

Blackheart opens his back causing something to fall out. It is masked man with a green suit, though his head mask part, gloves, belt, and boots are dark green, his eye mask part is somewhat black, the rest of his tights were light green, and he had a light green scorpion tail. His real name is Mac Gargan but his codename is the Scorpion.

The Scorpion nodded as he digs into the sand to go after the fleeing group. Blackheart watch the Scorpion leaves before going back to his rampage, destroying more of the vehicles. The demon finishes his rampage by using yet another force field.

The invasion has begun.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. The Masters of Evil has struck already and one of them, the Scorpion, is after Loud's group. But right now though, the focus will be on some players AKA Chris Fields, June, Danny, and Carrie.

Carrie: Make sure to do me right. I can be sarcastic but not all the time.

Me: I promised, Carrie, though practice makes perfect. Chris gets his first car but it doesn't appear the way it seems. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	3. Chapter 2: The New Car

Author's note  
Actually, dannyfangirl, only June will be in the Mikaela role, Danny and Carrie are extras. But I will use Dash Baxter all the same. Anyway, airnaruto45, don't worry. That moment will come.

**Chapter 2: The New Car**

The next day at a school in the U.S., a show and tell thing was about to begin where students show their items to tell the class.

"Okay, next up is Mr. Fields. Come on up." said the teacher named Mr. Garrison bored as the said student come to the front of the class. It is a 14 year old handsome boy who wore khaki shorts, a black t-shirt, and red button down shirt over that. His hair was as short and he wears glasses. Around his neck hang a black cord with a yin-yang pendant dangling from it. His name is Chris Fields.

Chris smiles as he take a backpack out and takes the stuff and such from it while he exclaimed, "I hope you don't mind. I do have a lot of stuff to show ya."

The students laugh a bit at this. Of course, some of them just watch on in interest. One of them is a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June, the Te Xuan Ze.

Now Chris has a big crush on June ever since the first grade and wanted so much to impress her in hopes to go out with her. Unfortunately, he always fail and it doesn't help that June already got a boyfriend named Dash Baxter who is sitting next to her right now.

"Hey, watch this." Dash whispered to June with a sinister smile. He then takes out a rubber band, aiming it at Chris. When the boy wasn't looking due to him taking all his stuff out, June's boyfriend fires the rubber band, hitting Chris's face, causing most of the class to laugh at this.

"Okay, whose the little bastard who did that?!" demanded Mr. Garrison as he stood up to find the culprit. The class went silent, not saying a word. "Come on, folks! Responsibility!"

Two students are nearby as they saw what Dash just did, one of them is shaking her head. One of the students is a fourteen-year-old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom.

The girl who shakes her head is a fourteen-year-old girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light pink sleeveless shirt that holds a hot pink heart emblem in the front. She wears dark blue hip-hugger jeans, brown belt, red and white Nike shoes, and black bracelets. Her name is Carrie Francess, AKA the halfa Carrie Angel. She is Danny's girlfriend as long as she could remember. All in all, the two are two of Chris's closest friends

"Geez, Dash is one of the biggest worms on this planet." said Carrie in annoyance. "Why June is interested in that dork is beyond me?"

"Let's face it, some girls like the tough and mean guy," said Danny in agreement.

Mr. Garrison sat back in his seat as he motions for Chris to continue. The boy nodded as he addressed the class, "Now for my genealogy report, I will do it on my great-great grandfather, a well known general in the Fire Nation and a famous man: Captain Iroh Fields. Besides being a fire bender, he is also an explorer and was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle."

Chris then takes a map out that is of the Artic Circle that time ago and shows it as he said, "And it is a big deal, folks."

**Flashback**

We now see the Arctic Circle in a flashback as Chris narrated, "In 1897, he and 41 brave men went into Arctic Shelf though his ship kinda got stuck at first."

Indeed, we now see the ship stuck on an ice shelf.

"Move men! Faster, chop, heave!" ordered a voice. That voice came from a plump, old, gray-haired/slightly bald man dressed in green robes and is wearing glasses. He is known as Captain Iroh Fields, the great-great grandfather and ancestor of Chris. He is ordering his men to push the ship in hopes to get it out back onto the water.

"I am not sure, sir! The ice is freezing faster than it's melting!" Chop faster! Heave, men!" yelled one of the men as the sailors kept on the task at hand.

"Remember, no sacrifice, no victory! We will get to the Artic Circle!" ordered Iroh with a nod. No sacrifice, no victory has been a motto in his family for years and it will continue on to generations to come.

**End of the Flashback**

Back in the present, Chris folds his map as he said, "That's the story." Next the boy goes to a table and shows the stuff that he took out of his bag. The stuff itself once belongs to Iroh himself. Chris held a quadrant up as he continued, "Now what you all see are the basic instruments used by the 19th century seamen."

The word 'seamen' got a big laugh out of the class. Carrie snickers as she whisper to Danny, "Did Chris just say seamen?"

"No, not that kind of seamen." said Danny though he is laughing as well. Mr. Garrison held up a sign that said 'SHUT THE HELL UP'. Of course, he also thinks that the presentation is kinda stupid too.

"Anyway, what I hold here is the quadrant that you can get for 80 bucks." explained Chris while ignoring the laughter. "This stuff is for sale, BTW." Next the boy held up another item. "And this here is a sextant."

"Oops! He did it again!" laughed Carrie quietly as the rest of the class laughs at what Chris just said, so to speak. Mr. Garrison shut them up with his 'SHUT THE HELL UP' sign again.

"This is for 50 bucks, a big bargain."

'Wow. What a funny guy.' thought June with a smile. The truth is, she musta seen this guy everyday and is liking him. Too bad Dash is her boyfriend.

"And the big one right here." said Chris as he held up a pair of glasses. They look like they weren't used in years, maybe as proven by the broken lens. "These are my grandfather's glasses." The boy held them up to the class. He didn't notice that the light from the nearby window is showing some weird markings on the lens. Chris continued still not noticing, "Well, I haven't got them appraised yet, but they have been through a lot."

"Uh, fine. Yeah, are you going to show me his liver again?" asked Mr. Garrison looking annoyed. "Mr. Fields, this isn't show and sell, this is the seventh grade. Besides, I don't think your grandpa Iroh would like what you're doing!"

"Well, he does have a point. I don't think Iroh would like Chris for selling his things." said Danny whispering to Carrie in agreement.

"Sorry, sorry, but what else should I do? This is for my car fund." said Chris with a sigh. It's true as well. You see, Chris has finally got enough money to get himself his first car today. Of course, he now has to sell some stuff or so to get the money he is using back. Turning his attention back to the class, the student said, "Tell your folks it's on eBay, PayPal is accepted as well as cash. And the compass can be a great gift for Columbus Day!"

"Get back to the subject, Chris you jackass!" yelled Mr. Garriosn in annoyance.

"Right, sorry. Back to my great-great grandfather. Sadly, despite him being a genius, Iroh became mysterious blind and crazy, ending up in an insane asylum." Chris takes out a medical report and a newspaper report about Iroh, showing them both to the class. The report itself has a picture of Iroh, looking mad while near some weird markings. "He drew these strange symbols and was talking madness about some ice man with a big red skull he claimed to have found."

Chris laughed at that. True he respected his great-great grandfather but he presumed Iroh went mad with age. An ice man with a red skull? Come on! Of course, Chris has no idea how right Iroh was.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As the students get ready to leave, Mr. Garrison said, "All right, there may be a pop quiz tomorrow, maybe not. Prepare to spend time in hell."

"So how about it? 50? 40? I can sell for 30!" insisted Chris trying to sell some stuff to the students, but they just ignore him as they leave.

"Not bad, Chris," Danny said as he and Carrie goes over to Chris. "That is some presentation you got there."

"Yeah, if you ignore the selling crap you're trying to pull. Oh wait, I think I did." said Carrie sarcastically. The girl has a sarcasm attitude which earned her the nickname 'Sarcastic Queen'.

"Hey thanks Sarcastic Queen. So how about it? Want some of this? I am willing to sell it to you guys for 30." said Chris hoping to get some buyers from his friends.

"Fields!" said Mr. Garrison getting the boy's attention.

"Uh, why don't you guys wait for me outside? I shouldn't take too long." Danny and Carrie nodded as they left the room leaving Chris to head over to his teacher's desk, "So how about it?"

"Oh well, it's something else. A solid B minus."

"Wait, B minus?! Come on! Tell me you're joking!"

"No, I'm not joking! Come on, you were trying to tell your great-great grandpa's crap in my classroom!" snapped Mr. Garrison. "I oughta report you for doing that."

"Come on, sir. You gotta..." Chris groans a bit. He got to convince his teacher to get him the A Chris needed. "Look, can you do me a favor?"

"No, I am not giving you Mr. Hat so you could spank his ass again!"

"No, not that. Look out the window, please?" See my dad? Chris insisted. Mr. Garrison frowns but did so anyway. He sees a man sitting in a green car parked near the school through the window. The man is a tall one in a blue shirt and black pants with a beard on his face and a great expression. His name is James Fields, Chris's dad, "The guy in the green car?"

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Mr. Garrison suspecting where this is going.

"Well, allow me to tell you a dream that a boy has." Chris begins to say making Mr. Garrison groaned in annoyance. The boy is making a heartfelt speech again and the worst of it all is that they usually work! "It involves a man's promise to that boy. He told me one day, 'Son, I will buy you a car but only if you get me 2000 dollars and three As'. So far I got the 2,000 big ones and two A's." Chris then puts his hands together. "Now here's the hard part. One B minus..." The boy pulls his hands back as if they exploded. "That dream is dead, gone! So ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

"Look, if I give you an A minus, will you not make another goddamn speech like that again?"

Chris could only smile at what his teacher just said.

--

"All right, yeah!" laughed Chris excitedly as he runs out of the school followed by Danny and Carrie as the three headed to the car where James is waiting. "I got it!"

"Got what?" James asked his son while looking up.

"An A minus! It's still an A though!"

"Let me see." James takes the report from Chris and looks it over. "Well, it's an A. So how did you get it?"

"Let say Mr. Garrison is very impressed with my report." said Chris as he got into his dad's car.

"Oh, and here I thought you just use a lame heartfelt speech to make him give in. Wow, am I so wrong." said Carrie sarcastically.

"Carrie, do you always have to be sarcastic?" Danny asked his girlfriend with a frown.

"Oh, geez. Am I being sarcastic? I can't be anymore sarcastic than I am now."

"So am I good?" Chris asked his dad hopefully.

"Oh yeah, you're good." said James with a nod. Then he looks at Danny and Carrie who are waiting outside the car as the man said, "So how about you two come with us to help select a fine car for Chris?"

"That would be great! We can't wait to see what he can get." said Danny as he and Carrie got into the car ready to find a great car for Chris to have.

--

James drove through the city with his passengers. As the car came to a car shop, the father said with a smirk, "I got a surprise for you, Chris."

"What surprise is it?" asked Chris eagerly.

"A little one," James said. He now drives into the car shop which makes Chris, Danny, and Carrie gasp in surprise. The car shop is a one that sell Porsches!

"No way, wow! You got to be kidding me!" laughed Chris excitedly as he looks at the many Porsche on display in the Porsche car shop building me. "You gotta be joking!"

"Yeah...I am kidding. You aren't getting a Porsche!" laughed James in amusement much to the shock of Chris before he frowns. His father was really pulling his leg and got Chris's hopes up for a Porsche on purpose.

"Oh, is that supposed to be funny?" asked Chris in annoyance as his dad leaves the car shop to go to the real destination.

"Yeah, I thought it was."

"Wow, Chris. Your dad sure pulled a funny joke on us. He really got us thinking you were getting a Porsche." said Carrie sarcastically. The truth be told, she and Danny didn't find that joke funny, at all.

"Come on, Carrie. What makes him think I'm getting him a Porsche? Now here is where the real cars are at." said James as he pulls into the next car shop. It is a place called 'Jack Spicer's'.

However, what neither the kids nor James knew is that another car, an old yellow 1978 Chevrolet Camaro car with black stripes was following them. The odd thing about this car is...there is no one driving the thing!

"Ugh. I am so disgusted at you. For the rest of this, I will not talk to you." said Chris while crossing his arms.

"Come on, Chris. It's only a practical joke." assured James as he laugh some more.

"Not of us are laughing." said Danny rolling his eyes.

--

At the car shop itself, someone came out of the main building itself. It is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, the man who ran the place.

"Hey Kronk!" yelled Jack Spicer to a worker nearby.

"Huh? What is it, boss?" asked Kronk turning to his boss, wondering what Jack wants.

"Get that dumbass Goofy out of the clown suit! He is about to faint and he is freaking out the customers."

Indeed, it's true as Goofy, dressed like a clown, is panting like mad while holding a sign that said 'Best Wheel Deals! Jack S's'. It is definitely hot out! Of course, this doesn't concern a group who got out of James's car and goes through the place.

The place is the one that concerns Chris as he asked angrily, "What?! Why are we here in this hellhole? You said half a car, not half a piece of crap!"

"Well, if you want piece of crap, try looking in a toilet." laughed Danny in amusement. Carrie just rolls her eyes at this poor joke.

"Come on, Chris. When I was your age, I was happy with four wheels and an engine." James said trying to show Chris the bright side of this.

"Let me tell you this, got it? Ever seen the movie _40 Year Old Virgin_?" Chris asked with a frown trying to show a point.

"Oh geez, not really. I didn't know that the movie is out." said Carrie sarcastically.

"I just hope Chrissy give some pointers to JusSonic about when Carrie is sarcastic." mumbled Danny to himself.

"Uh yeah," James asked his son, wondering what his point is.

"Well, this car is a 40 year old version!" snapped Chris pointing to a car. Then he pointed to one next to it, "And that is a 50 year old!"

"I see."

"Dad, you want me to live that life?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Well, someone here is." said Carrie as she and Danny watch the argument. Jack Spicer hearing what is going and sensing a customer, heads over, eager for a sale.

"Come on. Don't forget: no sacrifice, no victory." said James reminding his son of the family motto. "Without it..."

"Yeah, yeah. No victory, I got it. The family motto." groaned Chris angrily. He hates it when his father brings that motto up, especially when James doesn't give a damn ab out it!"

"Right."

"Hey, lady and gentlemen!" said Jack Spicer as he came over to the group. He shakes James's hand as he continued, "My name is Jack Spicer, like the country, except without the runs."

"Nooo. And here I thought you were a circus clown." said Carrie sarcastically making Danny laugh.

"Now that's sarcasm." said Danny with a nod. It's funny because what Carrie said is true! Jack Spicer does look like a circus clown!

Ignoring Carrie's remark, the car dealer continues, "What can I do you two for?"

"Well, Chris, my son here, came here looking to buy his first car." James explained making Chris more annoyed.

"Ah, so you came to see me."

"No, your friend the living cartoon over there." said Carrie sarcastically while nodding to Goofy. "Of course, it's you! Heh, I sure added to my sarcasm this time."

"Okay, it's best to be a caring person for a while, I think." said Danny hugging his girl. "Because I like that better than the sarcasm self," This made Carrie blush a bit.

"I had to come see you. I have no choice." Chris said to Jack Spicer with a sigh.

"Well then, that makes us family! Call me Uncle Jack B." Jack Spicer said with a grin while shaking hands with Chris. "Uncle Jack B."

"Chris."

"Chris, right. Well, let me tell you something." Jack Spicer wraps an arm around the boy as he gestures him and the others to a part of the place where the other cars that Jack Spicer's selling is at. "Your first chance at freedom is underneath one of those hoods. I got a secret for yu: the drive don't pick the car, it's the car that pick the driver. It's one of them bonds between man and machine."

As the car dealer said that, he is unaware that the mysterious Chevrolet Camaro came in and park itself in a parking space next to a yellow buggy.

"Kid, I am a lot of things but I am no liar. I never lie in front of Rika. Hell, she's over there right now. Yo, Rika!" Jack Spicer is pointing to a house where he lives that is next to his car shop.

A girl is near the house reading a magazine in a chair near her Digimon partner Renamon. She is a girl who wore red sneakers with metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue heart in the center, she had beautiful violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun. Her name is Rika Nonaka, Jack Spicer's girlfriend. Upon hearing Jack Spicer's voice, she looks up and flips her boyfriend off.

"Oh come on. Don't do that to me, Rika." laughed Jack Spicer in amusement. He then turns his away and mumbles angrily, "If it weren't for Renamon, I'd break your skull, bitch." The car dealer turns back to Chris while saying, "She's deaf, you know?"

"Oh, well, I guess it's a good thing that she decides to turn the 'volume' up." said Danny with a smirk as he and Carrie knew what is really going on.

Jack Spicer takes Chris to the Chevrolet Camaro as the car dealer said, "Well, this is something a man or woman will ever want."

"I'd say." said Chris in amazement as he spots the Chevrolet Camaro and grins. Now this is a car! With this baby, he is sure to impress June! "This one got racing stripes!"

"Hell yeah, it got rac..." Jack Spicer stops suddenly as he spotted the Chevrolet Camaro and looks confused. This car wasn't here a while ago and he sure hell hasn't seen it before either, "The hell? Where did this damn thing come from," Chris has chosen this time to look inside the car. It looks old, sure, but it is still perfect. "Kronk!"

"You called, boss?" asked Kronk from where he's working at.

"Where did this car come from?!" demanded Jack Spicer pointing at the said car that Chris just got into. "Check it out!

"Geez, I don't know! I didn't see it until now! It's gone loco!"

"No Ricky Ricardo crap, damn it! Find out!"

Danny and Carrie came over to the car as they see Chris examining the car taking in the feel of the steering wheel.

"Wow. For an oldie, it is sure is a goodie." observed Carrie with a grin. "Danny and I know how much you like June and wanted you to impress her with this."

"Yeah, feels good." said Chris. He notices some dust on the steering wheel and wipe it off. He looks puzzled as he noticed that the label on the steering wheel is some sort of robot head symbol.

"What symbol is that?" asked Danny noticing the symbol as did Carrie.

"I don't know."

"Well, it's obviously that my son likes that car, how much?" asked James to the still confused Jack Spicer. The car dealer still had no idea where this car came from.

Still, in hopes to delay in the obvious, Jack Spicer continued, "Well, since this vehicle is of semi-classic nature that has slick wheels and the custom paint job."

"Uh, the paint is faded." Carrie pointed out as he motions to the car. It's true, the paint does look like it has faded over the years.

"But it's custom!"

"Custom faded? What kind of paint job is that?" asked Chris with a frown. That doesn't make sense at all!

"Come on, it's your first car, don't expect me to tell you everything!" snapped Jack Spicer in annoyance before turning back to James, "For this baby, I say five grand."

"Sorry, we got only 4 grand. Not paying over." said James shaking his head. He hates to have to leave to get the money needed, only to come back and find out that Jack Spicer has sold the car.

"In that case, get out of the car, kid!"

"Hold it, what happen to cars picking the drivers?" Chris said challenging what Jack Spicer just told him before.

"They also pick a driver who has a lousy cheap-ass dad, now get your ass out of there!" snapped Jack Spicer in annoyance. He turns back to James, annoyed by what the car dealer just said, as the car dealer heads over to the yellow buggy to show him, "Now this one is worth 4 Gs!"

Chris sighs sadly as he got out of the Camaro. He really loved this car. He can't believe that Jack Spicer won't sell it for just four grand. Danny and Carrie can feel his disappointment. If only they could do something to help him.

"Well, that is something." said James with a nod. If the buggy is worth the money, perhaps losing the Camaro was worth it.

"No, it isn't something!' snapped Chris angrily while Jack Spicer gets into the buggy, "I am not getting something that lame ass!"

"Besides, how could he impress June with a buggy?" asked Danny while Carrie just rolled her eyes in agreement.

Ignoring Chris's remark, Jack Spicer got out of the buggy as he closes the door while saying, "This is a classic engine! I sold this car the other day..."

However as Chris closes the door of the Camaro that he just opened, something unexpected happened. The car door on the other side opens as if by magic and hits the side of the buggy car freaking Jack Spicer out and damaging the buggy a bit.

"Whoa! Hey, you all right?" asked James surprised. That came from out of nowhere!

"Right, right. No problem. I'd just get one of my Jackbots to blow this baby up." said Jack Spicer angrily. He is thinking that there is something wrong with the buggy. Turning his head, the car dealer yelled, "Kronk! Get Goofy over her and bring some Jackbots! We gotta blow this thing to hell!"

Jack Spicer laughs at one of his dumb jokes again. As he does, he is unaware that the radio of the Chevrolet Camaro is turn on all by itself.

Radio: _**Greater than man...**_

"Now this is a beauty. Drove all the way from Los Angeles..." Jack Spicer said pointing to another car. He didn't notice that the Camaro's radio is on.

And it's a bad thing too, for him anyway, as the radio's volume is turned up to full blast. Suddenly, it became so loud that every glass window of all the cars breaks at once forcing Jack Spicer, the group, and James to duck for cover. That came from out of nowhere!

Once all is calm, Jack Spicer got up and looks shocked at the sight around him. All the cars have been damaged, no one will buy any from him because of this! Strangely, only the Camaro is left standing.

"Well?" Carrie asked the car dealer with a smirk.

Jack Spicer chuckles nervously as he turns back to the Fields and said, "You know? Four thousand for the Camaro sounds good right about now."

Chris smiles a big grin. It's official. The Chevrolet Camaro is now his.

--

The attack on the American base in the Earth Kingdom was the biggest topic in a briefing room at the Pentagon. Something has happen and the government has got to find out what.

A lot of officers and computer experts (even hackers) waited for the briefing to begin in the meeting room. Soon a man came into the room. He is a burly brown haired man wearing a brown coat and black pants. His name is Drew Blanc (from _ToonStruck_), the secretary of Defense. The man came into the room followed by a purple creature like thingie called Flux Wildly.

"Charlotte Pickles." said Drew nodding to another officer named Charlotte Pickles while shaking hands with the woman.

"Mr. Secretary, nice to meet you." said Charlotte before letting go. The man turn to face the people he is going to talk to about the crisis that is happening.

The man noticed three people who don't seem to be grown ups. One of them is a girl that had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore black boots, a black skirt, spiked wristbands, and a purple T-shirt that had a skull insignia on it. Her name is Yumi Yoshimura and sitting near her are her friends Fuzzy Lumpkins and Julayla Beryl.

"Uh, is it just me or are these three young?" Drew asked puzzled motioning to Yumi, Fuzzy, and Julayla, "Though some of them are grown up. Don't look like experts."

"Well, we do got them from out of Toon Town school, sir." explained Charlotte.

"Well, so it's true. The NSA are hiring kids from high school." laughed Flux in amusement.

"Ay, that's the Secretary of Defense, right?" Fuzzy asked his friends in the audience upon seeing Drew.

"Yeah, Fuzzy. You can learn after all." giggled Julayla in amusement.

The time has come. Charlotte goes up to the podium as she begins, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense."

Everyone else called to this meeting, including the Toon Town students, stood up and applauded as Charlotte leaves allowing Drew to take the podum.

"Thank you. Please be seated." requested Drew before everyone sat back down. "Now I know you wonder why you're all here. This is what we know. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in the Earth Kingdom was attacked. We don't know if there's any survivors as of yet. Whoever attacked was trying to hack into our military network. We don't know what they want but we do know that they got cut off during the attack. It is likely that they will try to do it again. So far, no one has taken responsibility for the attack. The evidence we have of the attacker is this sound."

Turning to a computer screen nearby, Drew and the crowd listen to a clip being play. Some of the officers back at the Earth Kingdom have managed to record during the attack. The group look at each other puzzled as the clip continues playing. They don't know what that sound is but it doesn't sound good.

Once the clip is done, Drew turns to the audience as he said grimly, "That is what hacked our network. The NSA are doing its best to analyze it and make sure nothing like that happens again but we will need your help in finding the identify of the culprit who try to in the first place. We know that you all have considerable ability in the area of singals analysis."

"We do?" asked Fuzzy confused. Yumi and Julayla hush him as they continue to listen."

"This is a grave situation. The President has already send groups to the Arabian Gulf and the Yellow Sea. We may expect trouble out there, so I will leave you in the hands of your officer in charge. Get into teams and begin working."

"And may the Force be with you!" added Flux before laughing. He noticed Drew giving him a stare making the purple guy say, "Come on! I always wanted to say that!"

Drew rolls his eyes as he and Flux leaves the podium. It's time for the computer experts to get to the bottom of the strange attack on the base.

Author's note  
And thus, Carrie is born in this story!

Carrie: Well, I was created already but I was introduced, yes.

Me: Yeah. I did my best to make Carrie as sarcastic as can be, so to speak. In the next chapter, Chris tries his best to impress June with his new car while Loud and his troops try to survive with the Scorpion on their tails. That's all but read and review, folks!


	4. Chapter 3: Impressing June

Author's note  
I actually use Mr. Garrison when he's a man before or after the change, airnaruto45. That works out too well. Also, DBV, Chris x June is the main couple here. Perhaps you haven't read the summary in my fanfiction journal entry at deviantART before I added Danny x Carrie in?

**Chapter 3: Impressing June**

At the home of the Fields, Chris enters his room to check to see if he got any bidders on Iroh's glasses. Inside his room, his pet dragon Haku was sleeping wearing a bell collar under his neck. He senses his master coming in and lifts up his head to squeak Chris hello.

"Guess what, Haku? I am the owner of a kickass car." said Chris eagerly while putting the keys to his new car on a shelf nearby. "Now comes the girl."

Chris sat down at a desk where his computer is at and goes to eBay, logging in under his name 'Ladiesman217'. Yeah, he has chosen the name when he first log on because Chris thinks ladies are attracted to him. No luck yet but still...

Chris checks his account for any bidders on Iroh's glasses. To his disappointment, there are no bids at all.

"Zero bids. Damn." said Chris sadly. "I am still dead broke." Well, he has to get his money back somehow. The boy hears Haku squeaking getting his master's attention. The dragon wants something bad as he jumps off from the bed. "Oh, you want your pain pills now? Fine. Hold on."

One thing you should know about Haku. The dragon is sick right now and is under doctor's orders to take his medication all the time. Of course, when Haku's insistence of wanting the pain pills, it's hard to tell if he's doing it because he is sick or the dragon is secretly a damn druggie.

Chris enters his bedroom bathroom and looks into the mirror and then looks at his lips while mumbling, "Too premature." The boy then sighs then clears his throat. It's time to think up a speech to use when trying to impress June, "Hey June. What's up, yo? Driving my car, you like? Yes."

That sounds kinda lame but Chris decides it may have to do. Checking his breath, the boy quickly sprays some peppermint spray into his mouth. He got to get going if he wants to pick up Danny, Carrie, and Toast, a friend though not much of one of his, and heads to the park where Chris knows that June will be at.

'Well, that's done', thought Chris as he leaves the bathroom. Spotting Haku on a desk, the boy takes a can of pills and heads to the dragon while looking annoyed as he said, "As usual, you always like to bitch about these things. I know you are so addicted to these things and I don't mind if you get wasted on these things. But if you even piss or take a crap on my bed, you are going outside, got it?"

Haku nodded though not sure what Chris is telling him. The boy then takes out a pain pill and puts it in the dragon's mouth, resulting in Haku eating it.

"Okay, you have enough, got it? Crackhead." mumbled Chris as he grabs his keys and leaves the room.

--

Outside, James is cutting his lawn doing his best to keep it the best he can. The man is practically in love with his grass and doesn't want anyone, not even his own family, to step on it for fear that the lawn will be ruin. Nearby him is a woman in a green shirt, red pants, and white shoes. She is known as Barbara Fields, Chris's mother.

"James, will you look at that? That title looks uneven." Barbara told James looking annoyed. She hates it when the tiles of the sidewalk on the lawn often doesn't look or feel right.

"I kinda figure that." said James, frowning as he doesn't like to do the sidewalk all over again.

"And this one is wobbly." added Barbara as Haku leaves the house to go up into his kennel that is in some sort of tower.

"Look, I will take care of that, I promised!"

"Shoulda hired a professional you know. Woulda made the sidewalk even better."

At this time, Chris leaves the house, preparing to leave. But the next thing he did displeases James: the boy walks on the lawn.

"Aw, damn it, Chris! You did it again!" groaned James angrily as he puts his tools down on the sidewalk.

"Huh? What did I do now?" asked Chris puzzled as to what his dad is upset about now.

"Chris, how many times do I have to tell ya? I hate it when people step on my grass!"

"Aw, dad, again? There are no footprints on the lawn! You are making a big deal about this!"

"Well, if some people just walk on the path that I built, maybe I wouldn't be making just a big deal." James snapped motioning to the sidewalk nearby. "Try walking on that once and a while, huh?"

"Dad, this is family glrss." said Chris rolling his eyes as he goes to the sidewalk to walk on it forcefully. He hates it when his own father makes a big deal about the grass, especially since it belongs to the Fields.

"Well, when you get your own grass, you'll understand."

"I...oh, damn it! I can't take it!"

"Chris, watch your language!" scowled Barbrara as Chris came over with a pout on his face. She could sense that the pout isn't about dad's grass. The mother asked, "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Mom, look at Haku!" said Chris pointing to the collar that Haku is wearing with a frown. "You are putting girl crap on a boy dragon! He got enough self-esteem issues as it is!"

"Come on. That's his bling." Barbara laughed at her poorly timely joke. This made Chris groans a bit. He got a dad who forbids his own family from walking on his own grass and a mother who makes a boy dragon wear girl clothes. Time for him to go. Chris heads over to his new car as Barbara continued, "Don't forget, be home by 11!"

"Yeah, mom."

"11, son!" exclaimed James not wanting his son to think that he could easily forget it. Chris always had a curfew and must be home by then or he's in big trouble.

"And try to drive safely." said Barbara as Chris starts his new car. Soon a lot and LOTS of big smoke came out of the exhaust pipes as the boy droves off in his new car. Barbara coughs a bit then frowns at her husband as she remarks, "Geez, my mother is right. You are cheap ass."

"Come on, it's his first car. It is supposed to be like that." insisted James as he goes back to his gardening.

--

Loud's group and Rudy continue running through the deserts of the Earth Kingdom. They have survived Blackheart's attack sure, but unless they find a place to call for help, they are done for.

At the homes of Loud and Charity, the soldier's wife is watching a news report that involves the attack on the Earth Kingdom base. She was worried ever since her communications with her husband was cut off yesterday and this broadcast only makes her fears worst as Drew is having a speech at the Pentagon on TV.

"We don't know if there's any survivors at this time." Drew explains in concern. "But we do know that there's nothing left alive at the base."

"Oh God." said Charity in horror. She hopes her husband wasn't killed! She really hopes! She sat in her chair as Drew continues his speech.

"As of now, our bases are at DEFCON DELTA, our highest readiness level. The enemy has a weapon system we don't know of as of yet. Our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women..."

Charity hears BB's crying nearby and goes over to calm him down while saying, "It's alright, BB. Your dad is going to be okay. I hope."

Charity really hopes that she is right.

--

The group in the desert of the Earth Kingdom has found a tank and stop there for rest and shade. They must have traveled a few miles or so. Loud and his group must figured out their next plan of action.

"I haven't traveled this far through the desert since back home." groaned Anakin panting a bit. "This is another reason I never wanted to go back to Tatooine." One main reason is something the Jedi prefers not to say right now or ever again.

"Check this out." said Froggo in concern as he shows his camera that has an image of Blackheart to his captain who takes it. "That is one weapon system that I have never seen until now! The thermal shows this weird aura around its exoskeleton like it has some sort of invisible force field or something!"

"I don't believe it. There is no such things as invisible force fields, unless in cartoons or movies, right?" asked Kenny in concern. He doesn't want believe it, but its there.

"I wish I can answer your question, Kenny." said Anakin worried. For once, he doesn't have an answer to what Froggo just discover or what that robot is. "But I do know one thing."

"What?" asked Loud fearing the answer.

"I am a Jedi and I got these feelings. That thing that attacked us? I think what happen at the base is just the beginning!"

Anakin is right though he doesn't know it. On the other side of the desert, unknown to the group, a creature is crawling through the sand towards them. The Scorpion is upon almost his prey. He must get these humans and make sure that they don't get that evidence of Blackheart to any human. The robot peeks out of the sand and uses some sort of radar to hear what the group is saying.

"So what are you planning to do, Anakin? Use your Jedi powers and get us the hell out of here?" joked Ash with a laugh.

"I wish I could but my Jedi powers don't work like that." said Anakin half wishing that he does have the power to do so.

"When I took a picture of that thing, I think it saw me." said Froggo grimly. "It looked right at me. I think it decided that we're threats or something."

Loud and the others look worried. If what Froggo is expecting is right, this isn't over yet. If Blackheart (or the Scorpion unknown to them) is chasing them, they got to escape and get the evidence to the Pentagon.

"We got to get this camera back to the Pentagon. Hopefully they will find out what we're dealing with." said Loud as he puts away Froggo's camera.

Nearby, the Scorpion overheard what Loud just said and growls while gritting his teeth. Those humans are going to endanger the mission that he, Blackheart, and the others came to this miserable planet for. He cannot let them do that! The Scorpion knew what must be done: Loud and his group must die.

"Well, unfortunately my radio got burned during the fighting." said Leon grimly as he holds up his radio. "We can't get any communications."

"Rudy, is where you lived far from here?" asked Naruto hopefully. Maybe if the group could get to Rudy's village, they may be able to contact someone and escape.

"Not too far. It's up that mountain." Rudy explains as he points to the mountain near where his village should be at.

"All right! Believe it!"

"Naruto." said Loud rolling his eyes, getting annoyed with Naruto saying 'Believe it' sometimes. The captain speaks to the little Joey now, "Do they have a phone?"

"Sure. Mom always have one in case she wants to order cleaning supplies by phone." Rudy said nodding.

"Get. Let's get over there. We got to find that phone and get out of this desert ASAP."

--

"Well, here we are, at crapville." said Carrie dryly as Chris's car arrives in the parking lot at the park. The boy has managed to pick her, Danny, and Toast up like he was planning to. He shows the group his new car. Toast and Danny thinks it's alright. Carrie said it's a bunch of junk, but as usual she was being sarcastic (again).

"Dude, are we even invited to this party?" Toast asked looking out a window. There is a party going on at the park, a party that is only for the popular kids. Too bad Chris and his friends aren't the popular kind.

"Toast, come on. This is public property. Of course we're invited." Chris insisted. Then he saw something that made him almost bring his vehicle to a complete stop. There's June right near Dash Baxter and his cool black jeep. "Crap! It's June. Okay, promise you guys won't do anything stupid, okay?"

"No problem, Chris. We gotcha." said Danny spotting June and knowing what his friend wanted him to do.

"We will let you do the stupid stuff by yourself." said Carrie with a smirk.

The group got out of the car as Chris straightened himself up a bit. He asked Toast, "So how do I look?"

"Like David Gallagher at Kingdom Hearts night, dude!" said Toast giving his friend two thumbs up. Of course, the truth is that Chris looks ridiculous, but Toast is too much of a friend to let the former know that.

The group goes over as Dash is playing football, throwing it to Kwan. The boy then turns around and sees Chris and his friends coming over. With a smirk, the boy crowed, "Hey guys! Look who just show up," June came over and wraps her arms around Dash as the jock remarked to Chris when they arrived, "Hey Chris! You got your new car, eh? Very nice."

"Oh really? It looks crappy to me. Oh, I forgot. You musta gone blind." Carrie said sarcastically rolling her eyes. She obviously can tell that Dash was lying about liking Chris's car.

Chris spotted Toast climbing up a tree and chuckles nervously as Dash asked, "Okay, what you losers doing here?"

"Climbing this tree." said Chris stupidly not coming up with an answer.

"Nice answer." Carrie said sarcastically.

"Really? Sounds like fun." said Dash rolling his eyes, not really meaning it, "If you're a monkey."

"Right." said Chris getting more nervous. Boy, is he losing it.

"Come on, Chris. You can do better than that." Danny said with a groan. So far, Chris's attempt to impress June is going down the tubes.

"Wait a minute, Chris Fields? I thought I recognized you. You went out for the football team last year, right?" Dash asked as he remembers something. Chris yelps in shock as he recalls that event.

**Flashback**

Chris yelps as a group of huge football players knocks the boy right on his ass. Apparently, he is not ready for football but he was stubborn enough to try it. Once the players left, coach Kamek the Magikoopa with a sigh brings the boy to his feet as he said, "Better call your mom. You are not ready for football."

**Flashback ends**

"No, no way! That wasn't a real tryout." said Chris nervously. "More like...research for a book I was writing."

"Oh really?" asked Dash smirking in amusement.

"You got it."

"I supposed it's about you sucking at sports, asshole!"

"No, it's about a link between drain damage and football." Carrie joked with a laugh.

"Carrie!" yelped Danny in alarm but it's too late as Dash has heard that, making him stop smiling.

"No, no. It's a good book and your friends should love it. It got a lot of mazes, coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's so much fun." Chris said joining in on Carrie's joke laughing. June, who is standing behind her boyfriend, tries her best not to laugh though it doesn't seem to work. Dash growls angrily at Chris. No one insults him and his favorite sport and gets away with it!

"Funny. Very funny. Let's see how funny you are in a cast!" snarled Dash as he stomps over to Chris preparing to own his ass.

"Hold it, hold it, stop!" said June as she got in front of Dash, stopping him. "You got it? Stop."

"Yeah, Dash. Get lost, okay? He and Carrie were only joking. Right, Carrie?" Danny asked glaring at the one girl whose joke almost got Chris creamed.

"Oh, sorry. Are you talking to me? I thought you were talking to June." said Carrie sarcastically.

"Carrie, I am not with June in this parody, remember?"

"Oh, sorrrry! I just forgot."

Dash scoffs as he snapped at Danny, "You are lucky that the whole world knows who you and your girlfriend are, Fenturd, and that I am one of your biggest fans!" With that, the boy goes back to his friends as he said, "I know of a better party, guys, better than this dump. Let's go."

Chris sighs looking embarrassed. He almost got creamed right in front of June even! And worst yet, his own friends are helping him much either.

"Toast, get out of that tree!" Chris scowled at Toast still climbing through the street like a monkey.

"Aww, but dude..." protested Toast with a frown.

"Not, Toast!" Danny snapped at Toast. The dumb boy grunts than jumps out of the tree, landing on the ground. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Checking out for chicks, duh!"

"Great. You guys looks like idiots if Chris isn't by now." Carrie said. Chris frowns as he walks away with the others following him. "Come on, Chris, I was only joking!"

"Well, joking just cost me my chance with June." groaned Chris sadly. So much for first impressions. "You're right, Carrie. We do look like idiots."

"Minus me, right?"

Meanwhile, Chris isn't the only one having troubles with Dash. As the latter and June got to the jet, the Asian girl asked her boyfriend hopefully, "Hey, how about I drive for once, Dash?"

"Forget it, babe! This isn't a toy, this is a real deal!" scowled Dash in annoyance then he smirks. "I don't want ya grinding my 22s. Hey, I got a better idea. How about my little June Bug fly right into the back seat?"

"Damn it, Dash! I am not your June Bug! You know what? Screw you!" June angrily walks away from Dash grabbing her things and leaving. She is so done with Dash. The girl has had it with the jock not respecting her and always making her get into the back seat! June wants to be in front!

Dash watches her leave, not taking her seriously. With a shrug, he said, "Call me, okay?"

Chris stood near the car sadly as Danny and Carrie sat in the back seat of the thing Toast getting into the front seat when the Fields boy notices June walking away with Dash nowhere in sight! This gave the boy some hope. The two musta broke up. Now for Chris's chance but how? Suddenly his radio is turned on itself and begins to play a love song.

Male Singer: _**Who's gonna drive you home  
Tonight?**_

"Dude, what's the hell wrong with the car?" asked Toast confused as to wondering why the radio is playing all of the sudden.

"Not sure. It did that when Chris first brought this thing." Danny explained to the clueless teenager. The halfa and Carrie expected that this new car that Chris has gotten has something to do with the mysterious incidents back at the car shop.

"Guys...I'm going to drive her home tonight." Chris said lovingly as he looks at June walking away.

"Huh?" Toast asked then he spotted June. With a yelp, the teenager yells out, "Whoa, no way, dude! She's an evil jock concubine! Let her find her own way home!" Toast obviously doesn't want his friend to do anything with the Asian after what Dash just did.

"Oh yeah. And how, fly?" asked Carrie sarcastically.

"Come on, Toast. She lives 10 miles from here." Chris said to his friend in concern. "This is my only chance to impress her, please?"

"Fine. Whatever." Toast said rolling his eyes in annoyance. "We'd throw her in the back seat and..."

"Hold it, hold it! Did you just said 'back seat'?!"

"Uh yeah? I called shotgun."

"No way! I am not forcing her into the back! Get out of my car!" snapped Chris angrily as he goes over to the driver side, "Out!"

"No fair! That's party foul!"

"By what rules?" asked Chris frowning as he opens the door and got into the car.

"Bros before hos!"

"You idiot!" snapped Carrie angrily as he hits Toast right in the head angrily before grabbing him and slamming him into his seat making him yelp.

"Words of advice: never say that in front of Carrie." Danny told Toast who groans after what just happened.

"Toast, I want you out, please." begged Chris as he watches June as she kept on walking. If she goes too far, the boy will be too late in picking her up.

"Aw man! No fair, you can't do this!" protested Toast in horror. He can't believe that one of his buds is tossing him out of the car all because of a jock's girl!

"Out, now!" Toast groans then got out of the car. Chris looks behind to Danny and Carrie, then asked, "Guys? I don't wanna force ya but..."

"We understand. Come on, Carrie. This is Chris's first chance, not ours." said Danny as he got out of the car to join Toast standing on the pavement.

"Words of advice: don't blow it." said Carrie as she got out as well. Once she's out, Chris smiles as he drove off leaving his friends standing there. He got lucky as June didn't go too far yet. The radio continues to play.

_**Who's gonna come around?**_

Chris's car drove near June as the boy rolls down his window and speaks up, "June! Hey! My name is Chris Fields, you know from class?" The girl looks at him puzzled as she kept on walking. What does this boy want, "Uh, the funny one? I just hope that what I did didn't get you stranded. Right? Listen...I was wondering...uh, this is going to sound silly, uh...come on, Chris. Do something. Mind if I ride you home?"

This confuses June as she looks at him funny. Why on earth would Chris wants to ride her home? She isn't a horse!

Realizing what he just said, Chris slaps himself as he said quickly, "I mean give you a ride home in my car...to your house!"

June pauses a bit. This kid is rather strange and all. Still, Chris is funny and wouldn't be like Dash and forced her into the back seat. Plus, she does need some rest so June nodded.

"All right, come on in, my lady." said Chris trying to act like a knight as he opens the side door, allowing June into the car. He chuckles at this. This is it! His big chance! Chris starts his car up and drives away. He then looks at June who sighing while looking out the window. The boy clears his throat as he said, "Uh...well..."

"Geez, what a dork I am. Look where I am at." groaned June sadly.

"Huh?" asked Chris in alarm. He was afraid of this. June doesn't like him at all! She only accepted the ride to avoid any more walking! Chris shoulda known better than to buy the car in the first place. He said in concern, "Look, I'm sorry but if you don't like my car..."

"Whoa, no., that isn't what I mean." protested June as she realized that Chris misunderstood what she just said, "I mean in this situation, like the one I'm always in."

"Oh, right. Got it. Phew."

"The truth is, I guess I got this weakness for hot guys, the muscles, hair, and big arms."

"Hey trust me, you aren't the only one. Carrie has this thing for blue-eyed or dark-haired guys. No wonder she hangs around Danny way too much." laughed Chris with a smile. This cause June to giggle. "Anyway...check out the new additions to my car. That light in the back...uh...this little disco ball, I have no idea what it does."

"I see." said June puzzled but follows along anyway.

"Right." said Chris with a nod. A pause, the two are now in one of those awkward silences that can only be broken when one speaks up. And what do you know, it was June who did the breaking.

"Is this your first year at our school?"

"What? No way! We have been in school since the first grade! Didn't you notice?"

"Wow, really?" asked June surprised. Come to think about it, the Asian girl did recall seeing a little boy with messy brown hair and glasses looking at her a few times when she was little but she thought she was imaging things at the time. June didn't realize until now that the said boy was Chris!

"Right, a long time." laughed Chris happily. Now things oughta happen!

"So did we attend any classes during this school year?"

"Oh sure. A lots of them."

"What kind?" asked June curiously. Now she is dying to know the boy whom she didn't realized that she went to first grade with until now.

"Oh History, Language Arts, Math and Science." said Chris with a smile. He is really enjoying it.

"Chris?"

"Yep, you got it. That's my name!"

"Chris Shields?" asked June trying to say Chris's full name though she got the last name wrong.

"No, Fields." corrected Chris with a sheepish chuckle.

"What? Oh man! God, I am so sorry. I...I..."

"It's okay. You're not the only one who got my last name wrong."

"No, it's just...I didn't recognize you at first, that's all." said June sheepishly. Now she is sure that this is the same kid she saw during the first grade.

"Well, that's understandable." said Chris with a chuckle. Things are going so well for the two. Maybe there's hope for a new couple yet. However, things came to a shocking halt as some noises came from the car itself. Suddenly the car keys were turned by themselves causing the car itself to slow down. "No, no way! Not now!"

"Do you say that when something goes wrong?"

Soon the radio is turned on by itself again surprising the two in the front. Chris chuckles nervously as he said, "I'm so sorry, June. I just got this thing and trying to get the bugs out of it."

The next thing happens that really confuses the two as they see through the front window that the car is driving itself to a hill nearby as the sun is setting down. As the car drives, it plays another song.

Male Singer: _**When I get that feeling  
I want sexual healing**_

"Well, you gotta admit, it is an old radio." said Chris. He just hopes that June buys that and doesn't assume that anything is wrong big time with the car. Otherwise...

_**Sexual Healing**_

Hearing that made Chris look shocked. Is the radio trying to tell June to do that to him? Fearing the worst, the boy yelled, "Come on, this isn't something that I..." Chris tries his best to turn the radio off before his chances with June are gone for good, but the radio switch refuses to budge. "This radio won't stop! I wouldn't try this on you, honestly!"

As if the radio or the car understood what Chris is saying, whatever it is switches to another channel playing yet another love song.

"I am not doing a romantic thing to you, after all. Of course, I am not saying that you're not worthy of a romantic thing at all." said Chris assuring the girl. God, he feels frigging damn dumb right about now!

"I guess." said June with a sigh. The girl was hoping for something like what is kinda going on.

"I'm a friend of yours, not the romantic kind, no! The romantic kind does stuff like what is going on. I'm not like that! I mean...I could be..." Just then Chris yelps as another voice, a certain dead singer, sang from the radio.

Male Singer: _**I feel good**_

"Better pop the hood." said June as she got out of the car itself. If there's something wrong with the thing, the Asian girl will find out for sure.

"Damn it, shut up, you frigging thing, shut the hell up!!" yelled Chris in a panic as he hits his radio a lot, but it still won't shut up, and not bothering to pop the hood at all. With a groan, he got out to join June outside of the car.

June got to the front of Chris's car as she opens the hood by herself. Inside is an engine but to her surprise, it's big and futuristic. It isn't anything she herself has seen before!

"Nice headers. Must be a high-rise double-pump carburetor. Very impressive, Chris." said June with a smile. The girl knows about cars for some reason.

"Double-pump?" asked Chris surprised upon hearing that as well as the fact that June knows much about cars!

"You know, what squirts the fuel in so you can go faster?"

"I...I know that." Chris watched June explaining the engine making the boy blush. Wow, June is sure hot! Man, he really likes to... "I definitely like it to go faster, yeah."

"Plus, your distributor cap's a little loose." explained June as she goes to adjust the engine. Her rear was exposed as she was bending over allowing Chris to look at the rear. He nearly drools like a pervert. June is so goddamn hot!

"So...how did you know all that car stuff?"

"Well, my dad is not just a business man, he is also a grease monkey. Taught me a few things that my Ah-Mah wouldn't. Hell, I can take a car apart, clean the damn thing, and put it back together with my skills."

"Wow. Really? That's great. I wouldn't think you're a mechanic." said Chris in amazement. He is so amazed that someone like June even existed. Getting more excited, he turns his head and said secretly, "Oh God. June is so hot!"

"I don't like to brag and stuff. Guys think it's dumb that girls know more about cars than they do. Especially that jackass Dash." said June with a scowl. "He hates it. I'm so glad I ended the relationship."

"Hell, I'm cool with guys working on engine. I prefer it!"

June smiles upon hearing what Chris just said. Chris isn't like Dash at all. The girl now said, "Okay, fire it up."

"Sure, no problem!" said Chris as he gets ready to start this bitch up while getting back into his car.

"Thanks for saying that, BTW."

"No problem. I was wondering though. If Dash is just a jackass, which is no surprise, why are you hanging with him?" Chris asked as he turns his car keys once he got into the car in hopes to get it going again. He looks concern as the thing is still not going despite what June has done to it.

June groans. She was afraid that someone would ask that question. June doesn't have any real friends as well as a boyfriend. Instead of talking about it and since it looks like that Chris's car is not starting again anytime soon, the girl snapped, "You know what? I think I will walk the rest of the way." The girl comes over and gets her stuff out of the car. "Good luck and all with your new ride."

"Yeah, my car. Anyway, good luck to you and your walking. Its healthy." said Chris as he watches June leaving. He groans and hits his head on the steering wheel angrily, "Oh God. No! I was almost close! I can't believe it! This stupid piece of crap! Come on, work, damn it, work!"

Chris frantically starts the car like mad, trying a few times as he groaned, "Come on. I will not let her walk away. Come on, baby, come on. Please!!"

As if his wishes have been answered, the car is turn on by itself as the radio begins to play another love song all of the sudden.

Male Singer: _**Baby come back  
Any kind of fool could see**_

Well, he didn't expected that, but it works. Chris got out of the car and closes the hood. Turning to June who is about to leave, he yelled out, "Hey June!" The boy then runs back into his car quickly.

_**There was something  
In everything about you**_

Chris turns his car around as he drives over to June. He is not blowing this chance, not a chance in hell!

_**Baby come back  
You can blame it all on**_

June turns and smiles. Chris has got his car working again. He parks next to her and said while begging, "Wait, please."

_**I was wrong  
And I just can't live without you**_

**_--_**

It was late (but not after 11) by the time Chris and June has arrived at the latter's house. The boy stops next to the entrance as he said, "Well, here we are."

"Hey, thanks for the ride home. It was really...great. And thanks for listening." said June with a smile.

"Oh yeah. And I thank you...for letting me listening to you."

"Uh...am I being...shallow?"

"No way! Come on, what makes you think I would say that?" asked Chris surprised that June would ask him of all people that. "There's always a saying: there's a lot more than meets the eye...with you."

"Right. Thanks." said June smiling again. Now that she likes.

"Right. That's right."

"See you at school. God, you are so...cute!"

Chris blushes upon hearing June calling him cute. The boy said sheepishly, "Right. See ya."

Chris watches as June got out of his car and walks up to her house. The boy frowns as he remembers what he just said making him mumbled, "Goddamn, that is the most stupidest line ever! 'There's a lot more than meets the eye...with you'. Goddamn it. She is..."

Chris then notices June as she turns and gave a flirty look to Chris, waving to him before going inside. This made him give a big smile. It works, his first impression actually works.

"God, oh my god. I so love my car." said Chris excited. Yep, his piece of junk of a cxar doesn't make him hate it anymore (at least, not much).

Author's note  
Neat-o. I think Chris and June are really connecting, don't you?

Carrie: Yep. Maybe this...

June: Forget it, Carrie. Remember, Danny...

Danny: June, please. Not when the author is on a roll!

Me: Right. Things got better but things will eventually go worst before this story comes to an end! Next time, the experts try to figure out what just attacked while one of the Masters of Evil members sneaks onto Air Force One on a sinister mission. What is it and what does it have to do with Chris and Iroh? And as if that isn't enough, Chris will finally notice the first thing wrong with his car. The first Avenger will be revealed next time so read and review!


	5. Chapter 4: Toad and Spider Man

**Chapter 4: Toad and Spider-Man**

At the Pentagon, the experts, officers, and generals are hard to work as they get ready for whatever attack will happen next as well as find out how the previous one happen in the first place. At a computer area, a group with Yumi, Fuzzy, and Julayla are also working.

"Ay, Jules, Yumi! Me thinks I got it figure out." said Fuzzy eagerly as he goes over to where the girls are on their computers. "It was Iran!"

"Oh, it's bad enough we keep getting conflicts with that country, but now this?" asked Jules in annoyance. "Besides, this is too smart even for them."

"What do you think, Yumi?" A programmer named Felicia (from _Darkstalkers_) asked the expert who is thinking hard. "You think China is behind this?"

"No way, this isn't them. Besides, June, who is Chinese, is a character in this parody. We can't think her as an enemy." Yumi pointed out to her friends.

"Hoo! I know! How about the Fire Nation?" asked Fuzzy hoping that they may be behind this. They look like the ones who could be responsible.

"Fuzzy, they stop being bad guys after the Avatar has beaten Ozai and when Zuko became the new Firelord." Julayla said in dismissal.

"Okay, so blame me for being out of the loop, Ms. Freak Girl!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"Guys, knock it off. We should be helping each other, not fight." Yumi said trying to stop her friends from getting into fights that could interfere with the task at hand.

"I know. Pyron!" Felicia suggested with a grin.

"Uh, didn't Demitri consume him?"

"Hey, some villains are always brought back. Why not Pyron?"

"Because your vampire friend consumed him," Julayla pointed out with a frown.

"Okay, so blame me for being out of the loop." Felicia snapped while rolling her eyes.

--

On the government plane known as Air Force One, the president himself is riding on it as he is on his way home after a difficult meeting.

"This is Air Force One. Level of flight, level 3-3-0." said an operator named Dexter Douglas as he and the other operators are hard on work on the plane. Nearby is a TV where Drew is making yet another speech about the situation that is happening.

"No worry, we will hunt down the enemy and when we find them, we will know what to do with them." said Drew in confidence.

A waitress named Miss Information gave a glass of water to another passenger named Jumbaa Jookiba as he said, "Thanks Dumb Blonde Human."

"Y'all welcome, four eyes." said Miss Information politely as she walks away. The waitress goes near a passenger named Jojo (from _Horton Hears A Who_) who is reading a magazine about science and stuff. Unknown to him, a boombox is right under his seat. And surprisingly enough, it isn't his.

Without warning, the boombox suddenly transforms into something. When it's done, the boombox is now a man with short black hair and reddish eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with hoodie green jacket, black pants and black shoes. His name is Mortimer Toynbee. His codename is Toad, another robot like Blackheart and the Scorpion.

The robot hides behind Jojo's seat as the Who smiles at Miss Info as she passed by. Toad is on a big mission to find the info he and his allies are looking for. Blackheart may have failed back at the Earth Kingdom base but the mutant will see to it that he won't suffer the same results as his ally.

Miss Info and Princeton (the puppet from _Avenue Q_) goes into the president's room where the president himself (the one from _Sonic X_) is sitting in his bed watching Drew's speech.

"Did y'all call, Mr. President?" Miss Information asked addressing the man in charge.

"Yeah. I need some Ding Dongs, miss." The president said to Miss Information with a grin. "Be a dear and get me some, will ya?"

Toad was nearby at the time. Checking to see if Miss Info and Princeton are busy, he then walks off since the two are busy talking to the president. The mutant found his way to a corridor where an elevator that goes to the cargo bay is at. He pressed a button making the doors open, allowing him to get inside unnoticed.

Miss Info sighs as she goes into the kitchen area to get the president his Ding Dongs. God, she hates doing stuff like that for a man who is supposed to be in charge and responsible. Miss Info talks to another waitress named Kate Monster sarcastically, "Great, I joined the Air Force to get a man some Ding Dongs. How good."

"This is what happens when you start in parodies like this. Goddamn it, I hate my job." Kate said with a sigh. "I told Princeton that we shouldn't have left Avenue Q."

Miss Info rolls her eyes as she goes into the same elevator that, unknown to her, Toad was using before. "I'd be in the storage area getting the ass his Ding Dongs if y'all need me." The woman then noticed a boombox on the elevator floor when she came in. 'Odd. How did that get there?'

Miss Info arrives at the storage area and came out, holding the boombox. The waitress has no idea that she is holding a disguised robot! She puts Toad on a table nearby before heading to the refrigerators. With the woman distracted, Toad turns back into his figure form. Now is his chance as he slips away.

Unaware of the new visitor, Miss Info got a chocolate cake out of a fridge and unwrap it. She yelps as her hands slip causing her to drop the cake on the floor.

"Oh goddamn it." groaned Miss Info as the cake ends up rolling into the engine room that Toad is now hiding in. She hates her job. The woman heads over and takes the cake. Luckily for Toad, the woman didn't noticed him as she wipes the dirty and whatnot off the thing. Miss Info tastes the cake to see if it's alright. She nearly puked as she groans, "Gross! I hope the big ass likes his cake dirty!"

As Miss Info leaves with the cake, Toad figures he is alone now. He spots a computer nearby and heads over to it. With a smirk, he sticks his tongue out evilly as he said, "jascnnkadhnnjhkadkjkhmczkjh."

In transllation, it means, "I was hoping that the stupid bitch would finally leave! Now is the time to find the master and the cube."

Toad then begins working on the computer, hacking into it. The mutant now turns on the hard drive and smirks evilly. He's in! Toad then sticks out his tongue and sticks it in the hard drive, making it like some sort of wire. The screen now shows a screen to Toad that has all the information and files in the POTUS Mainframe Terminal.

--

Toad's hacking has causes three satellite dishes to change their positions at a satellite station and points to another direction in the sky. The mutant is after something that Blackheart has failed to get before and he won't stop at nothing to get the damn thing!

However, Toad's hacking didn't go unnoticed as back at the Pentagon, Yumi hears a noise that alarms the hell out of her.

"Wait, did you hear that?" asked Yumi alarmed. She puts her hands on the sides of the headset to hear the noise carefully. The girl, knowing that she's onto something, uses her computer to download the noise she is hearing. "Look! Whoever hacked into the network before is doing it again!"

Suddenly her computer shows a message that said 'Foreign signal detected'. The other computer people gasp in alarm. Yumi was right! The bad guys are at it again!

"Oh for the love of my father!" said Julayla worried. This doesn't look good.

--

On Air Force One, Toad suspected that he is being detected so he got to work fast. He adjusts some switches next to the computer to get a clearer connection. The mutant then turns his attention back to the screen as it shows a network search engine.

Toad smirks evilly as he types in 'Project Iceman' in the search engine. He waited as the computer did a search. Soon a file appears with a message that said 'Project Iceman: Found'.

The evil mutant laughs evilly in satisfaction. Now he got it! Toad now activates his tongue and started downloading the files that are related to 'Project Iceman' from the network.

--

Yumi works on to trace the signal. She got to figure out if the new signal is related to the one that belongs to whatever attack the Earth Kingdom base. She plays a voice file of the new signal and compares it to Blackheart's.

"Oh God. They're the same thing, this one matches to the signal in the Earth Kingdom." said Yumi in concern. "Jules, can you run a diagnostic?"

"What, I am supposed to be doing that?" asked Julayla with a frown.

"Yes, damn it!"

"Fine. Okay."

--

Back on the plane, Toad watches excitedly as computer files flashes through his eyes. He is succeeding in getting the files the evil robot needed. Once he's done, it's time to really bring those humans down. The evil mutant puts a new file in the computer causing a window to appeared. It said 'Initiating file upload...'

The file is now being uploading in the file that Toad is being put in. Suddenly a message appears that said 'P.O.T.U.S. Mainframe System Alert, VIRUS DETECTED'. That file Toad just put in was a virus and the uploading is close to being done!

--

"Oh no! Some bastard is hacking into Air Force One!" Yumi yelled out as she stood from her seat horrified. "We need a senior analyst!" Sure enough that said analyst who is named Professor Utonium came over as Yumi explains the situation to him, "They are planting a virus, I just know it."

"Oh no! It must be streaming now!" yelped the professor. A virus sounds like serious business! A general named Grievous came over with Julayla and Fuzzy as they took a look at what Yumi just found.

"Whoever is on Air Force One is planting a virus. They are stealing a bunch of data from the system at the same time."

Professor Utonium gets a headset out and put it on before speaking into it, "Code Red. We got a breach!"

--

On the plane, the alert has reach them as operators stood up from the operations and scrambled a voice from the Pentagon said, "Attention Air Force One. Someone onboard has breached the military network!"

One of the agents named Saix appear in the cargo hold with his claymore weapon while reporting into his radio, "The cargo hold is clear. I bet the engine room is too."

Saix has no idea that he was gone as Toad, who is still in the engine room, is still downloading the needed files from the computer.

--

"You better cut the lines." Yumi told Professor Utonium firmly.

"Huh?" asked Professor Utonium confused. "Why should we do that?"

"They are after some files so they are getting them! Cutting the lines is the only one to stop them!"

"Uh, right. Grievous, I need permission to take the Defense Network down."

"Cut the server hard lines now!" ordered Grievous in alarm. They got to stop this hacker before he goes too far.

"Cut the server hard lines now." Professor Utonium speaks into his headset quickly to the operators in Air Force One.

--

Toad was still at work downloading the files making the mutant frowns, wondering how long this could take. He scowls at this but then spotted something interesting on the screen: an old newspaper article that said 'Arctic Explorer Alleges Ice Man Found'. It is the same article that Chris has shown back in school that has something to do with the boy's great-great grandfather Iroh.

Toad looks at the article carefully which said, 'Project Iceman - Specimen Discovered: Sept 7, 1895. First Onsite: Capt. Fields, Iroh'.

The evil mutant laughs as he looks at the information carefully. But then his connection of the computer got cut off when the operators have managed to cut off the hard lines, ending his downloading. Toad growls angrily as he hit his head on the screen jard.

'Well, at least I got what my allies and I needed'. Toad thought evilly. Now to get off this plane and to what they needed to get.

Saix enters the engine room a while later getting ready to attack whoever could be in here. He looks around the room then saw the same computer that Toad was hacked into. Well, at least he now knows where the hacking was coming from.

"Someone has tempered with the POTUS mainframe." Saix said into his headset. As he does this, another agent named Marik to help his fellow agent out.

Without warning, a cry is heard making Saix look up and yelled out, "What the hell?!" Hanging on the ceiling was Toad! The agent quickly fires blasts at it but Toad was quick enough to avoid the attack dodging every bullet. The evil mutant then uses his tongue to grab a pole and swings around it while sending out blasts from himself at Saix and Marik. The two agents got hit and kill instantly.

In the passenger room, the noises of the attack have alarmed the passengers as a voice yelled out, "Shots are fired in the under deck! Shots fired!" Two Men in Black agents get their own guns out and headed to the engine room as the passengers leave their seats in a panic while the voice continued, "Crew, get ready to land this bitch!"

The MiB agents have arrived outside the door leading to the engine room. They nodded to one another as they get their guns out. This could get ugly.

Toad jumps down from the pole he was swinging onto and landed on the floor. He laughs while going over to Saix's dead body. This human dares to shoot at him? Suddenly he yelps as another agent named Yosemite Sam came in and shot at him. It didn't hurt the mutant but it did succeed in angering Toad as he turns around and slashes at the agent hard with his tongue.

"Damn frigging vermint! Even worst than the rabbit!" groaned Sam as the tongue slash was too much for him as he fell to the floor in pain. Toad quickly chose this time to run away.

The Men in Black agents came into the room with their guns out, both ready for anything. They go through the room looking for the attacker, unaware that Toad is in one locker back in his boombox form.

--

In the Pentagon, Drew looks angry as he walks through the corridor with Grievous, Charlotte, Flux, Sora Strife, and Kairi. Air Force One is being under attack and the president is on that thing!

"The president must in the bunker at once! And no one speaks a damn thing about this until further notice. That's our first and only priority for now." said Drew sternly. He can't let something like this get out to the public. Who knows what would happen?

--

In the radio room, an officer named Grim goes over to another named Hakoda as he said sternly, "The Air Force One is on the ground. And time for me to reap some souls. Some men are dead on that plane."

Once the plane is on the ground safely, a lot of engineers, agents and military police officers are surrounding the thing, getting ready to help the passengers and find the attacker. None of them noticed a Saleen S281 Mustang Police Patrol car driving by itself over to the plane.

They also didn't noticed Toad as he hides behind one of the plane's wheels being careful not to be seen. He has managed to get off the plane so far. Spotting the police car, the evil mutant then leaves his hiding area and walks casually managing to avoid the attention of some agents who didn't noticed the robot behind them.

Toad reaches the police car and got inside where a hologram form of a police office is greeting him. There is something odd about this cop...

As Toad put his tongue into the police car's computer to give it the information, he mumbles angrily, "guhksfcsfdhjcshgfdssdhjdjksgsjscfj." That means, "Goddamn insects tried to shoot me!"

As the hologram looks on, Toad has managed to get all the files he got into the computer. After removing his tongue, the mutant type into the computer's keypad as he said, "hkdsfcskvmhflmchskcfvkgfnk." Translation: "I found the clue to the All Spark though."

The screen shows the same article of Iroh as the mutant continues, "sacfdsjajlvhuyf, dgnnklcdndhjndksfcaxghjmcakv." Translation: "This Fire Nation old man has seen our language!"

Toad got onto Yahoo and types in 'Fields' in the search engine. He said, "asdgjkvcbgkvbvjmkjdfsb." Translation: "Fields Search."

The computer goes through some waiting periods then it shows a link to an eBay webpage. Toad smirks as he clicks on the link and found it: Iroh's glasses as seen in the photo. It also shows a photo of the one selling them: Chris Fields with his eBay username 'Ladiesman217' underneath the photo.

Toad then scans the lens on the glasses. Yep, they are what he and his allies are looking for her. Once he's done, the robot laughs in triumph as he said, "dakyulxgkchnfklhasdbkhsandvgh." That means, "Ladiesman217 must be found to complete our mission!"

The computer screen that shows a map that reveals the location of Chris's house. The police car drove away with Toad in tow. It looks like the glasses Chris has got are important to them and they won't stop at nothing to get them!

--

It was late as the Fields are at home in bed. Unknown to them, something odd is going to happen tonight. Chris's yellow Camaro suddenly turns on by itself again as it starts the acceleration.

The noise woke the boy in alarm then he hears a noise of a car being driven away. Chris got out of bed quickly and run out of his room to the balcony.

"No, no, dear god! Not this!" yelled Chris as he got onto the balcony. To his horror, his Camaro is driving off! Someone is stealing it, or so the boy thinks. "Hey, come back with my car! Damn it!" But the car kept from driving away. It looks like whoever stole his car didn't hear him. "Damn!"

Chris run back into the house and down his stairs (he always sleeps with his clothes so he sees no reason to change). He just got his car a while ago and impressed the most beautiful girl ever. Chris isn't going to let some asshole get away with this!

Running out of his house and getting his bicycle, Chris yelled back towards the house, "Dad, call the cops!" The boy then got on his bike and rides after the 'thieves'.

Inside the house, Barbara woke in alarm sitting up in her and James' bed upon hearing something, unaware that it was Chris yelling. She asked, "Huh? James? Did you hear something?"

"Please. No more, mommy. I can't have enough." mumbled James who is sleeping next to her. The man is obviously talking in his sleep.

The woman shrugs as she goes back to sleep. Perhaps she is hearing things.

--

Chris continues going after the Camaro in a misguided attempt to get it back. He mumbled, "You think you can get away with my car, buddy, eh? Not on your life!" The boy got his cell phone out and called the police. Once he got through, he speaks quickly, "Police, listen, some asshole is stealing my car! I'm in pursuit. Get all units, the squadron, hell the Frenc for all I care! Don't ask me questions, my dad is the head of the neighborhood watch!"

Well his father isn't really the head but Chris always wanted to say that. After putting his cell phone away, he continues chasing his car planning to kick the ass of the thieves who even thought of stealing it and not worry about the consequences.

Chris soon chased the car to an old scrap yard. The car didn't stop upon arriving, it just goes through the gates and continue driving off. The boy has arrived and got off his bicycle off upon reaching the entrance.

'So this must be the thieves' hideout', thought Chris as he narrows his eyes. He runs through the gates and heads after his car in determination. Chris walks through a railway track as he continues his search. His car has to be around here somewhere and he is going to kick the ass of whoever just stole it.

Of course, Chris soon found his car but he realized that he shouldn't have even found it as it did something that made him look awe: it transformed into a giant figure! The Camaro has transformed into a figure that had on a red and blue costume along with a mask and white eyes to hide his true form. His real name is Peter Parker but his codename is Spider-Man.

Looking shock and disbelief now, Chris goes to hide behind some tow trucks as he watched what this figure is doing. Spider-Man lifted up a finger and shoots a beam of light from his finger.

"Dear God." mumbled Chris in disbelief. This is no original Camaro! No wonder it was acting oddly lately! Spider-Man then points his finger up and caused the light to go right into the night sky. Worried, Chris hides behind the tow truck and takes his cell phone. In case something horrible happens to him, the boy needs to leave a last video recording of himself. Chris said into his cell phone, "My name is Chris Fields. If anyone were to find this, my car is alive. See?"

Chris shows his phone at Spider-Man to record the figure before the boy lifts his phone down and continued, "See? These are my last words alive on Earth. I want to say, mom, dad, I love you both. If you find any weird magazines under my bed, they are not mine! Toast asked me to hold them for me! Wait, scratch that. Not really, they are mine but Uncle Chuck gave them to me. I'm so sorry. I love you too, Haku."

Chris finishes his recording and hangs his phone. He sneaks away in hopes that the Spider-Man thing isn't looking at him. Too bad he didn't count on two guards dogs on metal chains attached to their necks nearby have spotted him. The boy made a terrible move as he turns and sees the dogs. This caught the bitches to bark madly as they chase after the boy forcing Chris to run like hell for his life.

"Damn it, aw hell!" yelled Chris as he runs off with the dogs chasing him. They kept on doing it especially when the chains attached to their necks broke off from a brick wall nearby. The boy screams as he runs into an abandoned building. He yelled to the dogs, "Come on, good doggies, nice doggies!"

The dogs chased Chris towards some crates as he got onto them to escape their bites. But the boy is still trapped as the dogs circle around him, planning to get him when or if he ever comes down.

Chris yelps as the dogs jump up to bite at him making him yell, "No! Stop, whoa! Come on!"

Just when Chris thought he is done for, Spider-Man, who went back into vehicle mode, drives into the building very fast. This scared the dogs off alright but now Spider-Man is driving around Chris. Its worst, the boy thinks the car/figure is after him now!

"Don't kill me please! Here, take the keys!" screamed Chris horrified as he tosses his car keys at Spider-Man. "Here, take them! The car is all yours now!"

Chris managed to get out of the building hoping to escape the 'crazy car'. Just then a police car drove up in front of him. The boy sighs thinking he is safe.

"Oh man, I am so glad you guys are here." said Chris as three cops named Cosgrove, Tackleberry, and Callahan (the latter two are from the Police Academy movies) came out of the police car. But the boy noticed that something is wrong as the cops are pointing their guns right at him.

"Okay, kid! Put your hands in the air now!" ordered Tackleberry sternly.

"Wait, you don't understand! It's not me!"

"Your hands, asshole!"

Chris yelps in alarm as he protested while holding his hands up, "Come on, the guy is inside, not me!"

"Hey, cut it out!" snapped Cosgrove pointing a finger at the boy, forcing Chris to shut up. "Now get towards the car! Someone tripped a silent alarm that someone broke in here and it obviously has to be you!"

Chris puts his hands behind his head as he goes to the front of the police car. The cops didn't think he stole his own car, they think he has broken into the scrap yard!

"And put your head on the hood!" ordered Callahan as Chris was forced to put his forehead on the hood of the police car as Cosgrove handcuff him. He is in big trouble now!

--

Drew and Charlotte goes to a classified door back at the Pentagon as the former uses his identification card on a scanner next to it to let them through. Once the door opens, the two went downstairs to the lower floor area. With what just happen on Air Force One, the government is more determined to bring their enemy down.

In the lower floor area, Drew and Charlotte were joined by Grievous and Sora as the cyborg general said, "It appears that the attacker has managed to hack into our defense network. They try to do this at the Earth Kingdom and damn it, it work!"

"Did they get anything?" demanded Drew angrily. He is upset that vital information is now in the hands of someone they can't even identified yet!

"Unknown as of yet."

The group walked into a glass room before closing the door. Drew asked, "What virus was used?"

"As far as I know, it's a spider-bot kind. Have no damn clue what it's going to do but it may cripple the system." said Grievous grimly.

As the three inside the room kept talking, Yumi, Julayla, and Professor Utonium are walking through a corridor. Yumi spotted the four in the glass room talking. The girl narrows her eyes as she enters the classified room while her allies aren't watching.

"Any chance we could stop it?" Drew asked Grievous in concern not noticing Yumi, who just came in, nearby.

"The hell if I know. Anytime we try an antivirus, the threat adapts and speeds up. We don't think it is a virus. Now it's a damn system." said Grievous grimly.

"This is the first phase of a major attack on the US. Something must be done." said Sora worried. Professor Utonium noticed that Yumi is in the classified room and looks alarmed. She is going to be in so much trouble if she's spotted! The professor knocks on the glass door trying to get her to leave but Yumi signals the man to give her a minute. Drew and the others must know. "So far the only countries that could be responsible are the Russians, the North Koreans, and China though I wouldn't count on the last part due to a Chinese girl ibeing n this damn parody."

"Ha! No way!" snapped Yumi finally giving attention to her presence.

"Huh? Didn't know you were here. Who are you?"

"The analyst who found the hack, pal," Yumi explained. She yelps as an officer grabs her and is about to take her out of the room but Drew stops the man.

"Wait. Are you trying to say that you found the hack?" asked Drew in amazement.

"Well, it was her team, not that I'm proud of it." Grievous said. If one didn't know any better, one coulda seen a blush from the cyborg towards the girl.

"Anyway, as I was saying, whoever did this hacked your fireballs in 10 seconds." Yumi told Drew, hiding her blush towards Grievous from view. "A supercomputer with a great force attack would take 20 years to do something that good."

"Oh really? Then maybe you could imagine how our latest satellite imagery is showing the North Koreans doubling its naval activity." Sora said in doubt as he goes over to the computers and shows the said image. It's true, the country of North Korean are doing that right now.

"Maybe a precaution. Isn't that what we're doing? The signal pattern is learning and evolving on it sown! You got to move past Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics."

"Have no idea what the latter are but I'm sure there is nothing on Earth like that!"

"An organism then, a living one?! Maybe some kind of DNA based computer!" added Yumi worried. It looks like no one in the room is taking her seriously. They aren't. "This sounds crazy..."

"Enough already!' snapped Drew interrupting Yumi as he goes over to her, "We got analysts working on this right now. If you have any proof, I suggest you show it now and maybe I will be more willing to listen! If not, then keep a lid on that big smartass mouth of yours or you will be shoved off the team and out on your ass before you could say Kokujo or Grievous. Got it?"

Yumi frowns but nodded as she leaves the room when Drew gestures her to. She isn't going to give up, not yet.

Author's note  
Looks like Yumi is onto something but no one is listening. And to make matters worst, Chris has been arrested by the police while Toad and whoever the police car is is hunting for him right now.

Danny: Hey, how come Carrie and I are not in this chapter?

Me: Relax, you are still in this story as well as the next chapter. Speaking of which, next time Loud and his group fights it out with the Scorpion. And what will Yumi do to find out more about the attackers? Read and review, folks!


	6. Chapter 5: Sting of the Scorpion

**Chapter 5: Sting of the Scorpion**

Chris sat in a room at the police station the next morning. He is so embarrassed because he has to spend a night in prison because he was accused of breaking and entering into the scrap yard. And as if that isn't so embarrassing enough, Chris has to call his dad, along with Danny and Carrie, to help bail him out. They are standing next to Chris as he explain what he himself was doing in the scrap yard last night to police inspectors the Sheriff of Nottingham and Captain Harris (also from the Police Academy films).

"And I told you, what else can I say? My car stood up." said Chris for what may be the tenth time.

"Stood up, right." said Captain Harris rolling his eyes in disbelief. He has heard many bullcrap during his time as a police inspector but this is a new one.

"Well, that is darn purty." said Sheriff mocking amusement. It is obvious that the cops are not believing what Chris just told them. The wolf gave a handkerchief and a small container to Chris as he said, "Now be a good boy and fill those up. And no drippy drippy," Chris looks at the Sheriff in confusion as he took the items, "Now whatcha on? Whippets? Goofballs? The sauce stuff?"

"Look, I am not into drugs." insisted Chris expecting what the Sheriff is thinking.

"We have known Chris for years. Sure he may be a crazy kid but a liar and a druggie he is not!" insisted Danny though the halfa finds the story about a car turning into a giant figure to be hard to believe.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" snapped the SHeriff as Captain Harris gave him a container of pills. "These were taken from Chris when he was arrested. It reads, 'Haku'. Haku? Is that some sort of drug? On the stuff, boy?"

"Uh...those are my dragon's pills." said Chris sheepishly. The boy has forgotten that he left the painkiller pills for Haku in one of his pockets yesterday.

"Haku is our pet dragon and he has to take those pills all the time." explained James. He is shocked when Chris calls him and told him that he was arrested. Mr. Fields believes that the whole thing is just a misunderstanding and that Chris was just going out after dark for some reason.

Sheriff decided to do one more test to see if the boy is on drugs or not. He opens his vest revealing a gun to Chris. He laughs as the wolf noticed the boy looking at it and him confused as the wolf said, "Well, well, like my gun, eh? Looks purty? Go ahead. Want it? Use it. Do something." The Sheriff then leans down into Chris's ear as he added, "Because if you do, I will bust you up."

"Uh...are you sure you aren't the ones on drugs?" Chris asked making a big smirk at the wolf.

"Right. And besides, what would you do if Chris tried anything? Throw your weight at him?" asked Carrie sarcastically.

Captain Harris laughs madly. It's funny because it's true, the Sheriff is fat and so slow that he won't even beat a boy up. The wolf frowns as he snapped, "Now cut that out! Jesus, I get that crap enough from Psycho!"

--

Loud's group continued through the desert of the Earth Kingdom towards the direction of Rudy's village, unaware of something on their tail. The group spotted two items up ahead.

"Good. A well and a telephone post. Maybe we can use that to call for help." said Loud as the group approaches the thing. Froggo gets a pan from the well and uses it to get some water to pour on himself.

However, before Loud could do anything, something crawls up to the telephone post causing it to fall down. Ash yelled, "Damn! Heads up," Ash, Loud, Naruto, Leon, and Roxas run before the post could crush them all. Unknown to the group right now, the post has fallen thanks to the Scorpion, who was in the sand below the group, knocking it down.

"What the hell is that?!" Kenny mumbled in confusion to Anakin as he looks at the post in horror. The Jedi speaks to the man in Huttish. "English, goddamn it!"

Loud expects that the post didn't fell on its own as he checks his rifle. But as he does, the man is unaware that a tail is appearing behind him and is about to strike the captain. It is about to strike...

"Loud, behind you!" yelled Froggo in alarm as he gets his gun out and shot at the tail of the Scorpion. Loud turns and saw it causing the captain to yelp. His men get their guns out ready for anything.

The Scorpion comes out of the sand seeing his enemies. Kenny and Anakin were about to attack the monster but it got back into the sand again. The two and the other soldiers shoot around the ground in case the Scorpion would come back out again at any time.

"Keep firing!" yelled Froggo as he kept shooting.

"What do you think we're doing?!" yelled Roxas as he fires blasts from his Keyblades.

"Quiet, settle!" said Loud signaling his men to stop. The Scorpion doesn't seem to be coming out again. This gave the captain a bad feeling. Could that monster be with Blackheart, the same monster who attacked the Earth Kingdom base?

"Hey, what the hell is..." Before Froggo could finish, the Scorpion came out of the sand behind Kenny all of the sudden and snarls as the villain stabs his tail through Kenny's chest killing him before bringing the dead soldier right into the sand with him.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" yelled Ash at the horror of Kenny's death.

"You bastards!" screamed Naruto in horror as well.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THAT ASSHOLE COMES BACK!!" yelled Loud as the surviving men and Rudy makes a run for it knowing that the Scorpion is about to attack again. Naruto turns and throws ninja stars at the sand before following his comrades again.

Ash fell at one time. Leon stops to pick the soldier up yelling, "Get up, get up!!"

"Come on!" screamed Roxas as the group run as fast as they can. And they better hell get away as the Scorpion came out of the sand snarling sinisterly as he chases them with whatever he has. However, the villain still failed to do so. The Scorpion crawls into the sand again as he continues chase.

The group has arrived at Rudy's village, which is made up of animal villagers. The animals turn and saw Loud and his group running over as the captain yelled while yelling, "Move it! A monster is coming!!"

Sensing danger, some of the villagers run away and/or into their houses in fear while the brave ones come out with weapons to help the newcomers and Rudy fight off whatever is attacking. The soldiers took cover just as the Scorpion reappear from the sand. The animals fired bullets, spears, rockets, etc. at the monster as they begin to fight him off.

"Duck!" yelled Loud as his comrades hide behind some stuff. The attacks have succeeded in angering the Scorpion as he turns his hands into cannons to open rockets and missiles at his attackers. Loud meanwhile kept shouting out orders while running with Rudy to find the Joey's mother and a phone in a hurry, "Anakin, take the rear! Rudy, help me get a mag or something!!"

Ash, Anakin, Roxas, Froggo, Leon, Naruto, and the animal villagers continued attacking the Scorpion but their attacks only succeeded in annoying the villain who fires missiles at Froggo and Anakin who managed to dodge them as they run.

"Where's your mom? Where is she?!" yelled Loud to Rudy as the two kept on running.

"Mom, mom!" yelled Rudy frantically as he runs into his house. He is greeted in there by his mother Jane who hugs him, relieved that her son is okay. She noticed Loud as the captain got into the house.

"Madam, we need a telephone, now!"

"Telephone? What for?" asked Jane in alarm wondering what this human want.

"We got a goddamn monster trying to frigging screw us! I need a telephone!" yelled Loud frantically.

Hearing the commotion outside, Jane quickly hops to get something and came back to give a cell phone to the captain as she said, "This is the best we can do!"

"That's all what I needed!"

Back outside, Froggo yelled out, "Fire", as the soldier continued firing on the attacking Scorpion. His bullets may not the villain him but it doesn't hurt to damn try.

Back in Jane's house, Loud is talking into the cell phone trying to reach the Pentagon quickly. He yelled into the phone, "Listen, I need to get through to the Pentagon, this is an emergency! I need you...understand? An emergency Pentagon..."

The Kangaroos yelps as a missile from the Scorpion hits one of the windows of the house destroying it but not enough to destroy the house, thank Dr. Seuss. The robot snarls outside as he fires rockets and missiles at the villagers while Loud's soldiers do their best to stop him. The Scorpion does not give a damn whose gets in his way as long as the soldiers are dead!

"What?! You gotta be frigging kidding me! I don't have a goddamn credit card!" Loud yelled into the cell phone in shock, angry at what the operator is telling him.

--

Loud is talking to an obnoxious phone operator named Gladys Murphy (from _Crank Yankers_) at a phone operation building. The woman listened to Loud through the phone looking bored, not giving a damn about Loud's insistence, as well as the noises in the background.

"Listen, loud boy, I don't give a damn what you say, your attitude ain't speeding things up." said Gladys bored. "Speak into the mouthpiece clearly."

--

"Hello! I am in a goddamn war here!!" yelled Loud angrily as he runs out of the house dodging the Scorpion's blasts doing so. "I...OH, FINE!!"

Loud is getting pissed off. It's bad enough the Scorpion is gunning for him and his fellow soldiers but now he has to get a credit card since he left his back home! His friends meanwhile continuing firing on the villain despite the bullets they are using not working. Leon fires a blast from his gunblade but the Scorpion dodges the attack and returned fire.

"I need a credit card!" yelled Loud as he runs over to Froggo while hiding behind a wall. "Froggo, where's your wallet? I need your credit card thanks to this stubborn bitch on the phone!!"

"It's in my pocket!" yelled Froggo as he continues firing on the Scorpion.

"Uh...which one?"

"Back pocket!"

Loud checks Froggo's bag (you know what I mean) as he notices something that makes him yelled, "DAMN IT, FROGGO! YOU GOT 10 BACK POCKETS! I HATE THESE KINDA PANTS!!"

"Left cheek, left cheek!" yelled Froggo annoyed by his captain's yelling as usual.

The Scorpion yelps in alarm. A rocket almost got him. This caused Ash to yelled, "All right! Keep shooting, I think we're getting to him!!"

Loud finally found Froggo's credit card from his bag and runs from the battle scene as fast as he can while speaking on the phone, "Okay, I got a Visa!"

Nearby, one of the Scorpion's missiles hit two animal villagers named Vlad Vladikoff and Yummo, killing them instantly.

--

Back at the phone operations building, Gladys nodded as she types in the information that Loud is given her. As she does, she asked plainly, "BTW, did you heard about our premium plus world-service gold package?"

--

"For the love of...I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKAGE!!" yelled Loud angrily. He is having enough of this obnoxious bitch! He yelps as one of the Scorpion's missiles destroys a wall, nearly getting him. Knowing that he is needed, Loud throws his cell phone to Anakin as he said, "Get the Pentagon now! I'd deal with this freak!!"

--

Back at the Pentagon, Drew, Sora, and Charlotte came over to an operator named Rubeus Hagrid quickly. The man has called the three over saying that it's urgent.

"What is your report?" asked Sora in concern wondering what it is that Hagrid wanted.

"We got a Special Ops team being attacked in a village in the Earth Kingdom. They said that they managed to bloody survive the base attack." Hagrid explained quickly.

"My god, survivors!" gasped Drew in amazement and shock. So there is hope! There are survivors of the attack!!

--

The Scorpion back away as a rocket flew by the villain missing him. The villain yelps as another almost hit him. He is getting slow big time.

"Damn, I have never seen anything like this in my life!" Froggo yelled into the phone trying to figure out how to explain the attacking Scorpion. It isn't anything he has seen before!

--

Drew listens to Froggo's call back at the Pentagon as the man's voice yelled out, "We need gunships, damn it, now!!"

"Right. We got the Predator coming up." explained Hagrid quickly as Grievous runs up quickly.

"We're linking the call to the nearest AWACS, sir." said Grievous with a nod. Those survivors has survived the attack, the U.S. isn't going to lose them!

--

The Scorpion fires more missiles quickly in hope to destroy his attackers but he yelps as a bullet almost hits his eye. That was too close!

"I am not sure about this. You coulda seen stuff like this on a monster show." said Froggo on the phone in worry. This monster isn't anything he has seen in his life!!

--

"Sir, the Predator ETA in two minutes." reporter another engineer named Mr. Smithers quickly to Drew and the others quickly.

--

Sure enough Smithers is right as in the Earth Kingdom, a jet plane flies across the desert heading towards the animal village, planning to save those surviving soldiers and in a hurry!

Meanwhile, the Scorpion is fighting more fiercely as he fires missiles from his tail at the soldiers then uses his left cannon to fire more missiles. One of them hits a building destroying it instantly causing a lot of stuff to fall around Anakin.

"Out of the way, move it!" yelled Anakin as he moves to avoid the falling debris. Soon the jet plane that the Pentagon has sent has arrived at the village. The pilot named Baloo the bear looks amazed as he sees the attacking Scorpion. The Pentagon has got to see this so he took a quick picture of the villain.

--

Baloo uses a computer to send the picture back to the Pentagon. Back there, everyone, including Drew, sees the image of the Scorpion appear on the screen. They look at it in awe, not understanding what the thing is.

"What is it?" asked Drew in shock. He hasn't seen anything like this before!

"That I wish I knew." said Charlotte in concern. If this thing is the same thing that attacked the Earth Kingdom base, then the U.S. is in big danger.

--

The Scorpion fires more missiles at the buildings hitting them. Froggo sees some stuff falling from a destroy building and got out of the way. This is going to get close!

--

"We're going to need some air support for those men quickly." ordered Charlotte knowing that Loud and his men need all the help they can against the attacker. "Roll in strike package Bravo on the unknown target!!"

--

A lot of pilots got into their planes at a military airport while we hear the voices of the operators from the Pentagon speak.

"I authenticate Tango Whiskey at time 0300 Zulu." said a Pentagon named Mr. Green quickly.

"Be warn, pilots. This will be a danger close-fire mission." added another Pentagon named Shipwreck (from the G.I. Joe series) in precaution.

We now hear another pilot named Hawk (also from the G.I. Joe Series) asking the other pilots, "Weapons, I got a call from Falcon Ops. Who's ready to kick some ass?"

"Get ready to beat up an enemy." responded another operator named Duke (guess what series he's from?) with a nod.

"Send the hogs over to kill the problem, it's a danger up close." warned Shipwreck in precaution once more.

Another operator named Gohan listens to his fellow operator named Inuyasha as the latter said, "Switch the Hogs to kill, 300 feet, damn it to hell.

"Friendlies in the area, don't forget that." said Shipwreck with a nod quickly. Soon two jet planes being sent are heading to the village. They get to get there and help Loud and his team and soon!

--

"We are a seven man team north of orange smoke!!" yelled Froggo into the phone as he throws a smoke grenade to distract the Scorpion.

"Received Kill Box One Alpha Engage hostile." said Gohan back at the Pentaon as the jet planes turn to the direction where the village is at.

"Attack direction west! You're clear to kick some ass!"

"I need status of Hog now." said Duke quickly. They don't have much time!

"Hog One-One Dark Star status." confirmed Gohan.

Soon the jet planes that have two pilots named Scarlett and Roadblock has arrived at the village. They spotted the Scorpion and aimed carefully at him.

"Look, we got some backup!" Froggo yelled to Loud quickly. The man saw the planes already. Help has arrived!

"Quick, give those planes a target to spot!" Loud ordered to his team. The others aim lazer beams at the Scorpion. Those pilots will need a better shot at this monster. "Laze target, they're coming!"

The Scorpion however has other plans as he fires a missile at the group. It hits a wall that Anakin is behind and unfortunately, the Jedi is too close to the blast! Anakin got hit by the blast knocking him back and injuring the Jedi!

The others gasp upon Anakin getting hurt but they have no time to react as Scarlett and Roadblock has arrived! Loud yelled, "THE HEAT IS HERE! PREPARE YOURSELVES!!"

"What took them so long?!" yelled Froggo worried for Anakin's safe.

"Receiving radar jamming in vicinity in target. Geez, these damn words are hard to say." groaned Scarlett as she opens fire on the Scorpion. This time, the bullets have harmed the villain enough to make the Scorpion yell in a lot of pain.

A lot of bullets were fire at him followed by two missiles shot by Roadblock. A direct target! Scarlett followed this up with two more missiles hitting the villain as she and Roadblock flew by.

Loud and Froggo took a good look at the enemy. Did it work? When the smoke clear, they look shocked and disbelief: the Scorpion is still alive but he is in a lot of pain, barely able to move.

"YOU GOTTA BE GODDDAMN KIDDING ME! AFTER ALL THAT AND IT'S STILL ALIVE?!" yelled Loud in shock and disbelief. Can nothing bring this freak down??

"Spooky 3-2, use a lot of bullets, quickly!" Froggo speaks into his headset as two big plans flew above them.

"The ground team needs a lot of bullets, so give it hell." said Gohan to the planes. The planes didn't need a damn second invite as they open fire on the Scorpion with a lot of bullets. The villain snarls in pain as he got hit big time. Soon the planes stop shooting as the team on the ground, who duck to avoid the firing, stood up. This time the Scorpion got to be dead, right?

In the smoke, the villain groans in pain. That didn't finish him off but he is unable to continue the battle. The Scorpion crawls back into the sand losing his tail as he disappears from view.

--

"Talk to me, are they okay?" asked Drew back at the Pentagon hopefully. He can't lose those soldiers, he just can't! They got be all right.

--

"Warthog, can you confirm that they're still alive?" Gohan asked the planes as they flew above the village to check on the status of the surviving team.

Sure enough, they turned out to be alright as Ash, Naruto, Leon and Roxas walk out, shaken but okay. It looks like the last attack has destroyed the Scorpion. The Nobody looks around and asked, "Hey, where's Anakin?"

"OH NO! ANAKIN!" screamed Loud in horror as he remembers. He and Froggo run over to the broken wall that Anakin was unfortunate to be behind when it got destroyed. The Jedi is currently on the ground injured while in pain.

"Oh Force! That hurts!" yelled Anakin in pain. That attack has hurt the Jedi big time.

"Anakin!" gasped Froggo in worry as he and Loud arrives. Anakin is in a lot of pain! For hell, he better not die!

"FORCE DAMN IT!!"

"Someone get a doctor, quickly!" yelled Loud as he kneels down to the Jedi's side while Froggo speaks into the headset to get a helicopter and fast.

"I'm so sorry." groaned Anakin in pain. "If only I have been more stronger..."

"Calm down, Anakin. We will get you a doctor, just hold on." Loud said worried. The Jedi may annoy the group with his Jedi stuff but even he doesn't deserve this! Plus, the captain has already lost one soldier today, he isn't going to lose another! Loud checks Anakin's pulse. He sighs in relief. "He got a pulse. He's hurt but he should be alright."

"We got a man down. We need a medic quickly. Patient care is urgent." Froggo said into his headset urgently.

Soon a while later, a helicopter has arrived at the village as Naruto waves to it. The soldiers are finally going to go home. They are safe.

--

Drew sighs in relief back at the Pentagon. He is impressed by the actions of Loud's team. At least they're safe.

"Time to bring those men home." Drew ordered. "I want info from them in 10 hours. Hopefully they can tell us what they just saw."

--

In the computer room of the Pentagon, no one, not even Julayla and Fuzzy, is noticing that Yumi is downloading the voice files of Toad and Blackheart into a disk. She mumbled, "There is only one person who can help me now."

A beep is heard. The download is done. Pretending to be fixing her face (which secretly disgusts her), Yumi, takes the disk out. Then when she's certain that no one is looking, she puts the disk in her makeup kit and closes it, leaving. No one at the Pentagon will listen to her but she knows one hacker who can.

--

A taxi stops at an apartment place where Yumi got off at. After paying the driver, she got out of the vehicle and walks up to the door to knock on it. The man she needed to see lives here and Yumi damn well needs to see him now.

A man opens the door from inside the apartment letting Yumi in. This man is some sort of computer repairman, likely his early 20s, with long red hair and a baseball cap. He also wears a green jacket that is over a blue shirt, gray pants, a brown belt, and red and white sneakers. His name is Lance (from _BrainDead 13_), Yumi's friend who doubles as a hacker just like her.

"Listen, sorry that I bother you but this is rather urgent." said Yumi in concern.

"Yumi? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Lance surprised to see Yumi at his house of all places.

"I need yorru help!"

"No way! You know that is this is my secret place, got it?"

"Listen..." Yumi begins to speak as she tries to explain the brainless idiot.

"LANCE! WHO THE HELL IS AT THE DOOR?!" yelled the voice of Lance's grandmother. Oh, did I mention that the man is also living with his grandmother?

"Shut the hell up, grandma!" yelled Lance turning angrily towards the source of his grandmother's voice. God, he hates it when she does it. He turns back to Yumi and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"Damn it, give me a frigging break, okay?!"

"GRANDMA! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" yelled Lance angrily. The man took Yumi to his room to talk privately. Lance's cousin named Neros Urameshi (the author, ladies and gentlemen, who is a friend of mine) playing Dance Dance Revolution on a dancing mat. Lance laughs as he came in to sit down in his chair as the man said to Neros, "Hey Neros. What level are ya on?"

"Six!" explained Neros causing him to laugh while the former claps to the beat.

"Oh hell! Here come the matrix, yeah, the matrix!!" The beat comes causing the two to lean and waved their arms while hooting like jackasses. Soon the beat ended making both Neros and Lance laugh madly.

Yumi groans a bit. Why is Lance even her friend is beyond her. She has no time so the girl speaks, "Lance, this is serious." The hacker girl then leans to Lance's ear and whispered, "Wanna see something cool and classified?"

Now that caught Lance's interest. Neros yelled out while dancing, "Get low! Yeah! Here we go, double tap! Hey, what the hell did you do?!"

Lance has stood up and pause the game as he said, "Pausing your game. I need a moment, please."

"Fine, whatever," Neros scoffs as he begins to leave the room, sensing that his cousin needs to be alone with his dumbass self.

"Sorry about that." apologized Yumi to Neros as he leaves.

"Try to save my game, Neros."

Lance rolls his eyes making note not to save Neros's game since his cousin is almost beating Lance's top score on the game. He asked Yumi, "So...uh...how classified is it?"

"Let's say the 'I will be screwed in jail once I get send there for the rest of my life for showing you' classified." Yumi said holding up a disk with a smirk.

"Hot damn!" laughed Lance as he takes the disk and puts it in his computer. "Now we're talking! Let's take a look!!"

--

Back at the Pentagon, Flux, chewing on a sucker, walks with Drew as the two walk down a corridor. The purple guy said, "Hey Drew. The team got a snapshot of the attacker back at the base in the Earth Kingdom."

"At least we may get closer to finding out this big mystery." said Drew with a sigh. Once he takes a look at the photo, they will find out the attacker's identify soon enough.

"The imager got damaged though." said Flux passing a report to Drew.

As the two enter the computer, a concerned Charlotte walk up to Drew and Flux as he said, "We got our rangers en route with the imager but we got another problem on our hands."

"We found out that one of the analysts made an illegal copy of the network intrusion signal." said Grievous gravely. And unfortunately, the cyborg general knows who that analyst is...

--

Lance looks at the voice files in awe as he asked Yumi, "Damn, this signal strength is through the roof. Where did you get this?"

"This signal hacked the national military air-guard frequency before we could brink." said Yumi gravely not wanting to answer Lance's question right now. The latter looks surprised upon hearing that.

"No way! Some creep has managed to do that?? With futuristic crap??"

"You got it."

Lance turns his attention to his computer again as it finishes scanning the voice file. The computer guy said, "All right, there's a message in the signal. Time to see what I can do."

Lance cracks his knuckles as he types in the keyboard to scan a bit while his grandmother stood at the door wondering what the hell her grandson and the girl are doing. Soon the computer is done scanning resulting in two messages to show up. They both said 'Project Iceman' and 'Sector Seven'.

"Project Iceman?" asked Yumi confused. Now where has she heard that before?

"What the hell is Sector Seven?" asked Lance confused as Yumi is. He hasn't heard of anything like that before! The two then see another message appearing which says 'Captain Iroh Fields'. "Captain Iroh Fields? Who's he? That old guy from the Fire Nation?"

"Goddamn, what video games are you two playing now?" demanded the grandmother in annoyance.

Before Yumi could answered, the door to Lance's apartment breaks down as the marines from the movie 'Doom' charges into the place causing Neros to scream in horror.

"Damn! It's those guys from the movie 'Doom'!" screamed Neros as he runs away.

"FBI! Clear right!" ordered Sergeant 'Sarge' Mahonin as he, John 'Reaper' Grimm, Stephen "The Kid" Dantalian, Gregory "Duke" McGreevy, and Gannon "Destroyer" Roark charged into Lance's room. They shined their lights on Lance making him scream like a girl.

"Lock it down now!" ordered Katsuhiko Kumanosuke "Mac" Takahashi as he and Eric "Goat" Fantom chases after Neros who runs away. The cousin breaks through a glass door before falling down onto a table. He recovers as he continues running from Mac and Goat.

"Doom guys!!" screamed Neros in horror.

"Lock it down!" ordered Goat who is getting closer to Neros.

"Come on! I'm only doing a cameo in this!" Neros yelled in protest as he got closer to a swimming pool. That didn't satisfy his pursuers as Mac jumps at the cousin, knocking him into a pool.

Back in Lance's room, Yumi yelps as Reaper and Duke (the other one) pins her onto the bed while Sarge, Destroyer, and The Kid knocks Lance onto the floor as well as a carpet.

"Knock it off! My grandma will be pissed if she sees people on her carpet, especially guys from the 'Doom' movie!" protested Lance in horror. But it's no use. He and Yumi are in big trouble now!

Author's note  
This isn't good. Yumi and Lance have been arrested by the marines from the 'Doom' movie! This doesn't look good for them!

Lance: (sarcastically) Oh, you think?!

Me: Yeah, I think. Anyway, next time, Chris runs into Spider-Man again as is June, Danny, and Carrie. But things got nasty big time when the police car ally of Toad's has caught up to Chris and reveals itself! Who will save Chris? Read and review, folks!


	7. Chapter 6: Spider Man vs Venom

**Chapter 6: Spider-Man vs. Venom**

Chris frowns as he sat on his bed back home while tossing a basketball into a net nearby. He can't believe the humiliation he has to be put through earlier. Thank god the police inspectors have to let him go thanks to his father and his friends but what's good is it when no one believes him about the car?

Chris is watching TV as reporter Fred Moppel (from _Histeria!_) was reporting at a military base, "It is an amazing sight here as an hour ago a bunch of planes lthis place. We don't know where they're going and the government has been quiet about it. But we here suspected that they are heading towards North Korea."

The boy leaves his room to go to the kitchen. He sees Haku in a chair nearby. Danny and Carrie are in the kitchen helping themselves to some food.

"Hey guys." said Chris greeting his friends and Haku. Danny and Carrie came over early to do some hanging out to help the boy get his mind off of what happen with the police.

"Well, ready to get off whatever illusion you went through?" Danny asked as he drank some soda.

"Guys, I know what I saw! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Well, you gotta admit, the idea of a car turning into a robot seems rather farfetched." said Carrie with a shrug. "Now if it was ghosts or halfas, that's another story, but cars turning into robots is crazy."

"I am not crazy!" said Chris with a scowl. He knew his friends want to believe him but he lack proof right now. Haku suddenly looks out a window and then growls angrily. The boy groans while drinking some milk from a jar as he said to his dragon, "Haku, not now. It's too early."

"Uh? Chris? Carrie?" Danny begins to say shaking his head a bit. Chris and Carrie noticed that the boy is looking out a window with a shocked look on his face. The two turn to see what he saw and to their shock, mostly Chris's, they can see why Haku was growling and why Danny look shock. Outside is Spider-Man, back in car form, waiting for Chris to come out making honking noises...and no one is at the wheel!

"Holy crap!" yelled Carrie as she stepped back in shock and disbelief.

"Now you guys believe me?!" yelled Chris as he drops his jar and gets the phone to call Toast. Into the phone, the boy yelled, "Toast, you gotta listen to me! It's about my car...it stole itself!!"

"Huh? What are you on about?" asked Toast as he was talking on the phone at his place while giving his dog Spike a bath in a small pool.

"My car has turn Satan! It's stalking me in my damn yard! Danny and Carrie saw it too!" explained Chris quickly. He hangs up the phone and runs out of his house.

"Hey Chris! Wait for us!" yelled Danny as he and Carrie chases their friend. They can't believe what they just said but it's true. The car is alive, but could it be a robot? They run out as they saw Chris doing the most silliest thing ever: he got on his mother's small pink bicycle and rode off in a hurry.

"Well, what do you know? Chris is really a girl. Didn't see that one coming." said Carrie sarcastically. She and Danny then saw Spider-Man driving after Chris. "Well, if that doesn't prove Chris's wild claims, nothing will."

"Stop demon! Damn it, stop!!" screamed Chris as he rode off with Spider-Man in pursuit.

"Better go help him. Going ghost," Danny yelled as he transforms into his Danny Phantom halfa mode. He is now a male boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it.

Carrie turns into her halfa self Carrie Angel. She is now a female halfa that has long silver flowing hair and glowing pink eyes. She wears a spandex black suit with white collar and a speeding C with an A attached to it from the bottom emblem. The top showed her midriff, and she had white gloves that goes past her elbows and has black brace-like part at the wrists. Her white heeled boots are the same on her legs. She also wears a black skirt with a white belt. And has earrings that looked just like her emblem.

"Time we save Chris before he gets run over." said Carrie as she and Danny flies after Chris and Spider-Man, hoping to save the former.

Chris cycle as fast as he is ignoring any weird looks given to him. With Spider-Man chasing him, weird looks are the least of his problem. However, as he look back a bit, Chris didn't see where he was going as he hit a broken pavement in front of him causing the boy to fall off the bike. And to add more insult to injury, June herself was nearby with the Powerpuff Girls who just saw what happened.

"Chris?" asked June surprised as Chris got up groaning. Blossom and Bubbles giggled at him while Buttercup just rolls her eyes. Whatever it's because that Chris has fallen or that he was riding a pink bicycle is best to be left unknown at this point.

"Oh, hey June." said Chris as he sees her, causing the boy to rub his head in embarrassment. He can't believe he just did that and in front of June of all people!

"Wow. That was awesome...I think."

"Yeah, felt like it too."

"You okay?" asked June in concern.

"No, I am not! I am losing my mind big time!" yelled Chris as he grabs his mother's bicycle and rode off. "My friends think I'm crazy and my car is chasing me! I gotta go!"

June looks confused upon hearing this yet sees Chris riding off making the girl concern. The boy is being chased by his own car? What's wrong with him? The Te Xuan Ze turns to the Powerpuff Girls as she quickly said, "I'd catch you guys later, okay?"

"Right. That isn't the only thing you're catching." said Blossom with a smirk as Bubbles giggle some more.

--

Chris continues riding and not bother stopping, knowing that Spider-Man is still chasing him. Meanwhile June got on a scooter and drives off to help Chris.

"June!" June turns as she sees Danny and Carrie flying near him. "Thank god we found you! Have you seen Chris?"

"The one who claims that he is being chased by his own car?" June asked the halfa worried.

"No, the same guy who is being chased by Beatles fans." said Carrie sarcastically, "Of course Chris, who else?!"

June stops to allow a police car to pass her. Unknown to her though, it's the same police car that Toad was friends with back at the runway. It is searching for Chris right now!

"Something odd is about that police car." Danny said commenting on the police car as it leaves. "Something is not right."

Once the 'police car' leaves, June and the halfas continued chasing Chris hoping to help him before whatever seems to be chasing him got to him.

Chris found himself at an abandoned car park. Luckily for him, there are no alarms to worry about so the cops won't arrive to arrest him by mistake this time. The boy came here in hopes to escape Spider-Man., He stops cycling so that Chris could see if Spidey is still following him. The boy took some deep breaths as he wondered where the robot is at. Hopefully far away.

Suddenly Chris hears some sirens causing him to turn and groan as he spotted a police car. It's the same one that passed June before, unknown to Chris.

"Oh great. Not again." groaned Chris in annoyance. Well, better find a way out of this one to avoid any more trouble with the cops. The boy cycles over to the police car as he yelled, "Officer!" Suddenly without a warning, a car door opens by itself and hits Chris, knocking him off his mom's bike causing Chris to hit the ground hard. "Ouch."

As the door closes by itself, Chris got up and looks at the figure inside the police car. Not aware of what it's really is, he said, "Listen, I know I got in trouble with you guys the last time, but this place is abandoned. Anyway, this is the truth. My day is spent literally in hell! My car is chasing me while I came here on my mom's goddamn bike! It is following me here right now!" He pause then snapped, "Hey asshole! At least come out of the car to help me!"

As if to response to what Chris just said, the car drives over to him and rams into the boy, knocking him to the ground again. He yelled, "Hey stop! What gives," The car didn't seem to listen as the thing continues driving towards him. Chris back away in alarm as he said, "All right, sorry, I'm sorry I call you an asshole!" That didn't seem to work as the police car drives over to him each time Chris back away. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look, stop! At least listen!!"

Then what happens next caught the boy by surprise: the headlights of the police car eject itself as they came closer to Chris. What the hell is going on?! What kind of police car is this? It isn't anything Chris has seen before!

As the police car drove towards Chris more threateningly, Chris yelled, "Come on, what the hell do you want from me?!"

The headlights went back into the car. Chris calms down thinking that the worst is over but he's wrong as the car did the most next surprising thing. It is transforming itself, just like Spider-Man. By the time it's done, Chris saw a giant figure like his own car standing before him. This figure is a black creature in humanoid form with white eyes and a white spider symbol along with sharp teeth and a long tongue. His real name is Eddie Brock and his codename is Venom.

"Oh God!!" screamed Chris as he quickly shoot fire blasts at the monster...except nothing happen. He is a fire caster maybe, but not in this parody. But when that didn't happen, the boy stood up and runs for it as Venom chases the boy through the car park. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Why did the author make me not shoot big ass fireballs at this guy?! At least he woulda went down faster!!"

Venom hissed as he shoots a web at Chris catching him before sending the boy flying screaming. The flight ended when Chris hits a nearby car nearby making him groan. Soon Venom stomps over sinisterly as he leans over to the boy. This made him groan, "Please let this be a bad dream. I knew I shouldn't have eaten ice cream before going to bed."

"Are you username LadiesMan217?!" demanded Venom evilly as he hits his fist on the ground.

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!"

Chris remembers his eBay name but looks confused. Why would this thing wants to know that? This makes Chris asked, "Yeah? Who's asking?"

Venom snarls as he leans over to Chris and demanded, "We are looking for eBay item 2113! Where are the glasses?!"

Venom now hits the side of the car, unknowingly allowing Chris a chance to escape. The boy climbs up the car he is on and runs for it. The villain roars as he flips the car away and chases Chris once more.

June and the halfas arrived once at the place driving/flying just as Chris runs over looking terrified yelling, "Stop!" June turned her head to look at him puzzled. "Get back!!" The girl didn't stop in time as she collided right into Chris knocking the two to the ground.

"Well, those two seem to have falling for each other." said Carrie sarcastically.

"Chris, are you alright?" asked Danny concerned. "Where is the car that was chasing you?"

"What car?! What the hell is wrong with everyone today?!" demanded June as she and Chris got up. A car that is chasing Chris is damn crazy!

"Never mind the spider car! I got a big black ass coming right me! It is attacking me!!" exclaimed Chris as he points at Venom who is stomping after him.

"Holy crap!!" screamed the halfas at once as they see Venom. June looks shock as she sees the villain as Venom flip two cars out of his way.

"Better take care of him!" exclaimed Danny as he fires ecto-blasts at Venom while Carrie fires her Fury Ectoplasm blast at the monster. But to their shock, it didn't stop him and as if that isn't enough, Venom zaps the two with a shock sending the halfas to the ground and back to normal.

"That zap will stun whatever powers you have for 12 hours!!" roared Venom evilly as he gets closer to his enemies.

"Get ready to run!" exclaimed Chris in alarm as he and June help Danny and Carrie back to their feet. This is it and with Danny and Carrie's powers temporarily 'out of order', Venom is going to stomp them.

But when it looks like all is lost, a familiar Camaro drove onto the scene and hits Venom making him fall to the ground. Spider-Man has arrived! Once the Avenger took care of the Master of Evil villain, the car form drove over and parked next to the stunned four and opens a door for each of them.

"Oh great. Now that thing wants to eat us when we're vulnerable?" asked Danny in alarm.

"Chris, what is that thing? Is that..." asked June not sure if she wants an answer.

"Guys...get in the car." said Chris in realization. Spider-Man wasn't really going to hurt him at all. He wanted to save Chris.

"Are you crazy?" asked Carrie narrowing her eyes in disbelief. "Get in something that may kill us like that black freak?!"

"Just trust me!!"

"Why do I find that familiar?" asked June in concern as Chris grabs her arm and drags the Asian girl into Spider-Man.

"Well, at this rate, what else are we suppose to do?" asked Danny as the temporarily powerless halfas got into the car quickly. Once the four are inside, Spider-Man drove off with his passengers. Venom recovered just long time to see the car leaving.

"PARKER!!" yelled Venom furiously. His enemy has got in his way again!! The villain turns back into his police car form and gave chase.

Spider-Man drives quickly from the carpark with Venom in pursuit, turning this into a psycho version of a police and thief car chase. The four inside the hero sees the latter next to them.

"Get going, quickly!!" yelled Chris frantically causing Spider-Man to drive even quickly getting a few feet away from the pursuing Venom.

"Dear god, we're going to die, we're going to die!!" yelled June frantically. She heard of car chases but never when it involves two robots, now that the Asian girl is convinced that Chris's Camaro is really a robot figure!

"No we will not die, trust me!" insisted Danny with a nod.

"How can we when our powers got screwed?" asked Carrie frowning at her boyfriend.

"Because my car is a kickass driver!" insisted Chris eagerly. Of course, despite that though the four inside the 'car' screams in alarm as Spider-Manr drives into an abandoned factory as Venom still gave chase. The four look around the factory looking very familiar with it for some reason.

"Oh great. I have seen this factory from that Lyoko show and the 'Ryo's Transformers' story. What? The author is too lazy to think of anything else?" asked Carrie sarcastically.

--

The chase continues into the night as Spider-Man drove into an old power plant and went into an old warehouse to escape Venom's sight. Once the hero is certain that his enemy didn't spotted him, Spider-Man backs away to a wall and lock the car doors.

"We're locked in. At least we're safe." said Carrie sarcastically as she usually does by her nickname.

As June breaths heavily in concern, Chris hits the steering wheel and steps on the gas pedal in an attempt to get Spidey to move. The five got to get out of here in case Venom may decide to look into the warehouse. But the robot in disguise refused to move at first.

"The car won't start." said Chris in concern as he looks to his friends. "Well, on the bright side, we got away from that black freak, right?"

Chris has spoken too soon as the humans and robot sees Venom outside the warehouse driving by. Luckily the villain didn't think to look inside the building yet.

"You were saying?" Danny asked Chris with a frown. Venom stops while still looking for his prey. Spider-Man turns the car keys and starts to accelerate, planning to get away before Venom could get wise.

"Get going." Chris whispered to his car. Soon Spider-Man drives out of the warehouse and pass Venom, making a drive for it in hopes to get away from the area before Venom spots him. Too bad the villain did as he spotted Spider-Man and resumed chase again.

Soon the inevitable has come as Spider-Man turns around knowing that he has to face his enemy sooner or later. The robot opens the doors to let the humans out of him. As they turn to look, Chris and his friends look on in awe as Spider-Man turns into his giant figure form. June looks amazed. This definitely proves that Chris wasn't imaging things.

"Time to squash you for good, Parker!" growled Venom as Spider-Man narrows his eyes behind his mask in determination. The humans watch as Venom turns into his robot mode while driving/charging into his enemy, tackling Spider-Man onto the ground.

After getting up, Venom' then turns his hands into razor sharp claws in front of the boys and girls. Just then, something is ejected out from the monster's chest and landing right near Chris, June, Danny, and Carrie. It's Toad! The mutant smirks evilly as he spotted the humans and goes after them forcing Chris and his friends to make a run for it.

"You're mine!!" yelled Venom as he swings his claws at Spider-Man knocking the hero to the ground once more. The robot tries to get back up but his opponent smacks him again, sending Spider-Man crashing into a warehouse nearby.

Spider-Man got back up and frowns. This villain has no sense of public property! The hero shoots out webs at Venom. The villain smacks the webs aside but that turn out to be a distraction as Spider-Man tackles into him allowing the hero to grab Venom up and pins him onto a small building. The two fighters continue their intense fighting.

--

Back with the humans, Toad continues chasing them while hopping. Carrie yelled sarcastically, "Great! We're going to get killed by a guy who can hop! Nice use of Ray Park though. Not!"

Toad then grabs Chris by the leg with his tongue making the boy fall to the ground. He tries to shake the mutant free but Toad kept his hold. Chris yelled, "That freak got me! Dear god! He got me!!"

With Chris struggling to get up but couldn't thanks to Toad keeping him down, as well as the halfas powerless for now, June has to act fast. She runs into a building looking for something to save Chris with.

Chris continues to struggle and yelps in alarm as Toad pulls his pants off showing his underwear. He groans, "Great! Is this guy trying to kill me or humiliate me?!"

"Probably both!" yelled Danny as he and Carrie decides to run over to help get Toad off but the villain smack them both down with a swing of his arm. Chris eventually managed to kick Toad and his tongue right off. The boy gets up from the ground (while pulling his pants back up), help his friends up before the three runs off. "Damn, no, damn!!" Toad got back up and continues the chase.

June kept on looking in the building she is in and found something she could use to kill the goddamn mutant: a reciprocating saw. That should cut him down to size!

Toad, meanwhile, once again catches Chris causing the two to roll down a nearby hill, their fall stopping near the gates. The boy got up but Toad climbs up his back like a pest.

"Get off!" yelled Chris as he tries to grab for Toad but kept missing.

"Hold still!" yelled Danny as he and Carrie runs over to help Chris, the former holding a board in his hands. The Fenton boy swings the board at Toad but missed and hit Chris by mistake, "My bad!" He swings again but Danny miss Toad and hit Chris once more.

"Ouch! You are not helping!!"

"Let me!" yelled Carrie in annoyance as she grabs Toad and throws him onto the ground. The mutant got up snarling as he grabs Chris again. He is going to keep his hold on the boy until Venom comes over to fetch both Toad and Chris. Carrie groaned sarcastically, "Great. Looks like this thing really likes Chris."

Chris tried to shake Toad off to no prevail then spotted June running over with the reciprocating saw. The Asian girl act fast as she uses the thing to knock Toad off of Chris. Before the villain could act, June slices at Toad with the saw until his head comes right off. The thing's head fell onto the ground, Toad is groaning, beheaded but still alive.

"Not so tough without a body, huh?" mocked Chris in triumph. Then, as an act of revenge, the boy then kicks Toad's head like a soccer ball sending the villains creaming while flying.

"Field goal. 10 points." said Danny as he high five Carrie.

The human waited until Toad's head is out of sight while taking deep breaths. Chris grins as he said, "Come on. Let's get."

--

Toad's head continues flying until he landed on the ground hard. The villain groans then spouted legs from himself. He may be beheaded but he isn't vulnerable yet. But the robot is very VERY pissed off thanks to June beheading him. He will make a note to kill that girl when Toad gets a chance.

Toad for now crawls over and spotted a cell phone that belongs to June. She musta drop it when getting out of Spider-Man. The evil mutant smirks evilly, getting an idea.

--

The four humans stood next to each other and looked awe as they see Spider-Man getting up and coming over while turning his arms back to normal. He has obviously won the fight with Venom...for now.

"So what is it?" asked June curiously at Spider-Man.

"A giant cyborg. What else?" said Chris in amazement.

"Oh really? I thought it was Arnold Schwarzenegger promoting the upcoming Terminator film." said Carrie sarcastically while rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Probably Japanese or something," Danny said with a nod. Carrie gave him a funny look. "What?"

Chris walks over to Spider-Man as the hero stands up on the hill. June puzzled asked the boy, "What are you doing? Are you sure it's safe to go near it?"

"Well, if it wanted to kill us, it woulda done so already." Chris assured the others with a nod. This robot has saved his and the others' lives. This proves that Spider-Man is on their side.

"Hope you could speak this guy's language. After he and that thing have their robotic deathmatch, you better hope that that thing is in a good mood." Danny warned Chris in precaution.

Chris noticed Spider-Man holding his arms on his hips as the latter glare at the boy. The human boy said, "Hmmm...I think it wants something from me."

"Which is?" asked June.

"The black guy was talking about something involving my eBay page."

"Geez, you are the weirdest boy ever."

"No, that would be me since I got one hell of a babe for a girlfriend." Danny said grinning to Carrie who blushed at what he just said.

"Hey, robot! Can you talk?" Chris yelled up to Spider-Man wondering if that's the case. As if to response to the boy's question, the robot then uses the radio as a voice.

Spider-Man: _**XM Satellite Radio...  
Digital Cable brings you...  
Columbia Broadcasting System...**_

"Oh...so you can only speak through the radio?" asked Chris in amazement. Is that what Spider-Man is trying to tell him? The robot smiled under his mask as he applauded the boy.

Spider-Man: _**Thank you, you're beautiful.  
You're wonderful, you're wonderful.**_

"Call me crazy but I think this guy is a damn mute." said Danny in amazement. "Maybe he could only speak through the radio because of that."

"No, you think?" Carrie asked her boyfriend sarcastically. Still, she can't help but love the guy even when he is clueless at times.

"So what were you doing last night, the whole pointing your finger to the sky thing?" Chris asked Spider-Man, referring to what the hero did last night at the abandoned scrap yard, looking puzzled. Something must be going on there if the hero did something unusual like what Chris saw at the place.

Spider-Man pointed up to the night sky, like he did last night, and play some lines from _Star Trek_ and _El Dorado_ to respond to Chris's next question.

Spider-Man: _**Message from Starfleet, Captain...  
Throughout the inanimate vastness of space...  
Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Halleujah!**_

"Visitors from heaven?" asked June puzzled.

"Let us guess, you're an alien from outer space, right? And you came here to Earth for a purpose?" Carrie asked Spider-Man curiously. The robot nodded before turning back into his Camaro form.

Spider-Man: _**Any more questions you want to ask?**_

Once he said that, the doors to the car open up for the humans. This makes Chris said, "I think he wants us to get into the car."

"Where is he taking us?" asked June with a frown. She doesn't like the idea of going into a car that turns into a robot, even though it did save their lives.

"June, when 50 years come, when you look back at your life so far, don't you want to do something that will makes you say that you have the guts to do, like get into a car that can turn into a robot?

Now that she thinks of it, June decided that it looks okay. The girl, Danny, and Carrie got into the car with Chris before the doors closes and the car drove off.

At the area where Venom fought Spider-Man, the villain himself was injured big time. Not enough to kill him but the villain won't be moving for a while. The hero has beaten Venom and left him on the ground like that. Venom tries to lift up a hand but he fell unconscious causing him to drop it.

Toad, meanwhile, works fast as he grabs June's cell phone with one of his legs and scans it. Once he's done, Toad ditches the cell phone and transforms into it just as Spider-Man parks next to what he presumes is June's cell phone. The girl opens up a door just in time to grab her 'cell phone'. She closes the door allowing Spider-Man to drive off.

None of them even knew that they got an extra 'passenger'!

Author's note  
Well, well, the humans have befriended Spider-Man but with Toad hitching a ride, it will be a matter of time before things could go wrong. But that's for later. Right now, we meet the rest of the Avengers who arrived on Earth. Who are they and what do they, and the villains, want from Chris? We finally see what the iceman is that Iroh has found as well! Read and review!

BTW, in case people will be asking, I am using Toad's movie version for this parody.

Carrie Angel, Carrie's halfa form, is property of Chrissy-San. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 7: Meet the Avengers

Author's note  
Actually Chrissy, the author I was referring to with no original jokes is me. I borrow the factory from Ryo's story because I couldn't think of what else to use, sadly. BTW, please no further mean cracks towards Ryo. He's a pal of mine and I prefer to leave him alone. No offense, just no more in the reviews.

**Chapter 7: Meet the Avengers**

Spider-Man drives his passengers through a tunnel as he turns the steering wheel while Chris and his friends just watch on.

"Well, for a robot, he sure is one hell of a driver." observed June.

"Yeah. We just befriended the guy and already we know he kicks ass and drives ass." explained Danny making Carrie giggled at this. Her boyfriend is so funny.

Chris notes how June is swifting uncomfortable. The seat she is in is so uncomfortable. The boy with a thoughtful look said as he motions to the backseat, "Listen, I don't wanna act like Dash or something, but how come you aren't sitting in the back since that seat you're in is so damn uncomfortable?"

June frowns in annoyance as she snapped, "No way in hell. 1, the back seat is filled and 2, this robot thing is driving."

"I see. Right." Soon an awkward silence happens as none of the passengers spoke for a while. Chris had another idea as he said with a smile, "How about you sit in my lap?"

"Wait, what?"

"I got the only seat belt in the front. Safely first."

June pauses then sighs in defeat, so to speak. Chris is right. Sort of. The girl then said, "Sure, no problem." The Asian girl crawl out of her sea and sat on the Fields boy's lap making Chris and June blush a bit.

"Well, well, looks like they're connecting. Kinda like what we did when we're dating, huh Danny?" Carrie asked smiling at the two sitting in the driver seat in front of her, one girl sitting in the lap of the boy.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" Danny asked his girl slyly as he motions to his own lap making a 'you know what' look.

"You need to ask?"

Carrie smirks as she goes to sit on Danny's lap, making the still couple blush redder as the soon to be one. The inside of a Camaro looks like a romantic setup, even if the car is really a robot.

"See, better?" asked Chris to June, the girl lying her head on the boy's shoulder making Chris blush harder. Another awkward silence happens as neither of the group said another word.

"You know...the seat belt thing is one smooth move." June laughed breaking the silence this time.

"Hey, thanks."

"There's one thing I don't get."

"Which is?" Chris asked.

"Well, this robot thing...he's supposed to be a giant cyborg hero, right?" asked June puzzled. "So why is he always turning back into this?"

"You mean this piece of crap of a Camaro?" asked Carrie in amusement.

Spider-Man musta heard June and Carrie's question and remark as he stops making the boys yelp in alarm. The robot open the doors and forced the boys and girls out of him. Danny, alarmed, yell out, "Ah damn! No way! No, that doesn't work!"

"Asshole, get out of the road!" yelled a driver named Strong Bad angrily as his car is right behind the stopping Spider-Man. The robot heard him as he drove away from Chris, Danny, June, and Carrie.

"Oh great, just great!" yelled Chris angrily as he glares at the guilty looking June and Carrie, as well as the annoyed Danny. "See what happens? And Danny, you shoulda kept a leash on your bitch!"

"Hey, watch what you called Carrie!" snapped Danny as he and the others got out of the road onto the pavement to let the other cars continue driving while the girls cross their arms in annoyance.

"Still, she and June went and piss him off! That car is sensitive and now my 4 thousand bucks just drove off! Thanks a lot, you two!"

"Hey, I'm the sarcastic one here." said Carrie frowning at Chris's sarcasm.

Of course, Spider-Man isn't really pissed off. He actually thought about what the girls just said, about him turning back into a piece of crap of a Camaro, so the robot decides to do something about it. He sees a 2009 Chevrolet Camaro passing it and scans it. Once he's done, Spider-Man then changed his car form.

The four who thought they were abandoned saw a surprising sight as Spider-Man is driving back to them, this time as a 2008 Chevrolet Camaro. Chris and Carrie looks shocked and amazed as the former said, "Whoa."

"Now that's a car." said Danny grinning as Spider-Man parks in front of them allowing the humans to look at him in awe. He has changed big time, this is so goddamn cool! The robot is now a newer, cooler, and sleekier 2008 Chevrolet Camaro car!

Chris, June, Danny, and Carrie smiles as they go over to him and open the doors to get back into their new friend. Chris notes the inside. Even the inside, radio, seats, etc. looks kickass new.

"I take back what I said. This car is now a kickass car. No sarcasm needed." said Carrie as she and the others sat back as Spider-Man drives through the tunnel with them, taking them to where he needs to be at for something big is going to happen.

--

Spider-Man's calls via a light shining into space last night seems to been heard as four asteroids are heading towards Earth. Those asteroids are actually the hero's allies who came to assist him.

The humans and Spider-Man arrived at the scrap yard where the latter was doing the light call last night and where Chris was embarrassingly arrested. The boy and his friends got out of the car as they wonder why Spider-Man has brought them back here.

The asteroids in space continued heading towards Earth as they headed towards their destination: where Chris and the others are at.

"So...is something going to happen?" asked Danny curiously as he and the others look at the sky curiously. Soon the group looks awe as they see four lights, AKA the asteroids, flying in through the sky. Something is coming all right. It must be Spider-Man's allies.

"No, we'd just sit here and cuddle." said Carrie sarcastically. Both she and Danny held hands as Chris and June let their hands to slide into each other while their fingers laced together. They can't wait to see this. The group then yelp as a bright light appears nearly blinding them. When the light shines down, the humans now spotted the asteroids as they go into different directions.

One asteroid landed in a huge glass field near where Spider-Man and the humans are at.

The second one landed in a baseball field at a stadium

At a coffee shop, Po Panda is laughing as he is showing the pictures of his friends that he took via his camera to his said friends Master Shifu and the Furious Five: his girlfriend Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane.

"Hey, check this out, Monkey. This is you..." Po didn't get a chance to finish as the third of the asteroids crash near the coffee shop forcing the group to duck.

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Tigress in alarm as everyone got up once the smoke is clear. They look out the window and is shocked to see the crater where the asteroid has hit.

"Hell if I know but this is damn good!" laughed Po as he filmed this scene with his camera.

At a home in the suburbs, a girl named Morgan Philip (from _Enchanted_) was sleeping quietly in her bed holding a Little Pony doll when she hears a noise that woke her up. Unknown to her, the last of the asteroids has crash landed right outside her house. The girl looks excited as she got out of bed and took a duffel bag labeled 'My Tooth' from under her pillow. The Tooth Fairy has arrived! She knew fantasies do come true since her new mother Giselle came from a magical world herself.

"Over here! Quick!" yelled Chris back at the scrap yard as he takes June's hand while the two, as well as Danny and Carrie run over to where the first asteroid crash at.

"This oughta be cool." said Carrie sarcastically. "Wait, is that a sarcastic moment?

"Oh damn, this is going to be wicked damn cool!" laughed Po to his camera as, back at the coffee shop, he, his friends, and the people at the scene run to where the second asteroid has crash at. "There are going to be kickass explosions, 100 times cooler than my fight with Tai Lung, I swear."

"Though not too much. We can't go too farther than the PG-13 rating." remarked Crane as the people arrived at the area that is surrounded by firemen and Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Sport Utility trucks, all there to put out any blazes made by the asteroid's crash and to see if anyone needs help.

At the first asteroid crash landing, Chris and his friends has arrived and look at it for a while. They look shock as they see the asteroid itself transforming. Soon when it's done, the asteroid has turn into a robotic figure like Spider-Man, only different.

Po and the Furious Five, at the third asteroid crash site, look shocked as they see that it was a shop that the said asteroid crash into. Monkey said in shock, "As Americans would say, this is wicked sweet."

"Tell me about it. I hope the guy who owns this place has been insurance against asteroids because he is going to be pissed when he see this." said Po as he continues filming the scene.

At the first asteroid crash site, the first figure looks around and leaves quietly. He knows that the humans just saw him but he needs a disguise like Spider-Man to get around this place faster.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" asked Po surprised as he, Tigress, and Viper sees another robotic figure, who transformed from the third asteroid, leaving the site.

"Hey, something was in there! We must look." insisted Tigress as she and Po tried to do so but the firemen named Sub-Zero and Scorpion has stop him, taking Tigess and Viper away from the site to avoid any trouble makers.

"Wait, there's something in there, wait!" protested Viper to no prevail.

"Come on. At least give me a chance to get a damn space rock!" yelled Po to a fireman named Jax (from the Mortal Kombat series) as the latter took the panda away from the site. Yet no one spots the robotic figure leaving the site. He got a disguise thanks to the hero scanning a green Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Sports Utility truck which he uses to leave the area unnoticed.

The robotic figure who crash landed at the baseball field stadium is now on top of a sports car shop. He jumps down and turns around to see what vehicle he can use. There are a lot of sports cars for the robot to choose from but he picks a silver shiny Pontiac Solstice GXP sports car and scans it.

Morgan was coming out of her house holding her doll still and looked at the swimming pool where the last asteroid has landed in. To her surprise, something big pop out of the water, but it isn't the tooth fairy, it's the last of the robotic figures. As Morgan watch, the robot got out of the pool itself all wet and leaves the scene. He didn't notice Morgan even when she asked, "Are you the tooth fairy?"

"Morgan? What are you doing out here so late?" asked Morgan's father Robert in annoyance while being followed by his wife Giselle, formerly of Andalasia. The parents saw the pool and gasp in shock. The thing is half-filled with water and most of the pool is damaged, "Son of a bastard! What the hell happened to the pool?! I knew this would happen when I married Giselle!!"

"I say. I told Pip not to bring any more dragons into this world." said Giselle with a friend.

The robotic figure who crash into the pool witness this but chose not to stick around as he leaves the scene. The hero got to be somewhere and quick. Spotting the family's black GMC Topkick pickup truck, the robot scans it and turns into the said vehicle before driving off.

As for the first robotic figure whose crash landed, he is on a cliff spotting a blue and red Peterbilt 379 that is decorated with red and blue flames pass by. The robot scans it and now transforms into it.

--

Spider-Man drove his new friends to an alley to meet up the newcomers. Upon arriving, Chris, June, Danny, and Carrie looks awe as the first robotic figure they saw drove up in his truck form. As the group got out of the Camaro, they look even more amazed as they turn to see the other robots arriving in their vehicles, coming from behind.

They now watch in awe as the first robotic figure transforms into his figure form that he got after scanning the truck earlier. He is now a superhero wearing blue tights along with red gloves and red boots with wings on his top mask and a Captain America symbol on his chest along with a belt. He also has a red-white-blue shield with a star in the middle.

The other robots, including Spider-Man, have now turned into their figure forms as well. Spider-Man's form has stayed the same despite scanning the new Camaro earlier but the rest of the robotic figures have new forms, even cooler!

The one who turned into the pickup truck is now a mutant wearing yellow with blue clothing, the blue is the eye part of the mask as well as his shoulder sleeves, gloves, underwear, and boots.

The Pontiac one is now an African man wearing a black eyemask, black suit with some white on the gloves, most of the shirt save for the triangle shape area, and boots.

Finally the one who can turn into a green Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Sports Utility truck has turn into another superhero who wears a red-yellow armor that consists of a red-yellow mask, a red torso, red gloves, yellow tights, and red boots.

The humans look excited at the new heroes especially when one of them, the WWII one, kneels down in front of them as he asked Chris, "Tell me, are you Christopher Fields, the descendant of the one called Captain Iroh Fields?"

"Wow. They know his name." said June in amazement to Chris.

"Uh yeah." said Chris nodding slowly to the one who spoke to him in awe.

"Nice first impression." said Carrie sarcastically.

"Ahem, my name is Steve Rogers. My codename is Captain America." said the robotic figure now known as Captain America. "We are autonomuous cyborg organisms from the planet known as Marvel."

"Marvel? Sounds like a comic book company or something." said Danny arching an eyebrow in amazement.

"Yes, but you can call us Avengers." said the shellhead with a nod. "We woulda been call Autobots but that name's taken."

"Noooo. You think?" asked Carrie sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Yo, what's up and shaking, little son of a bitches?" asked the African greeting the humans like your typical stereotype version of Dave Chapelle.

"Ahem. This is my first lieutenant Dr. William Barrett "Bill" Foster, codename: Black Goliath." said Captain America ignoring Black Goliath's comment.

"Man, what a cool place. Kick it!" laughed Black Goliath as he did a back flip in front of the humans before sitting down on an old car in the alley.

"How in blazes did you guys learn to talk like that?" asked Chris shocked as Captain America stood up.

"And no one better say Internet! I got enough of that from Timmy Turner!" snapped Danny in annoyance. It's true, hearing that 'Internet' answer over and over again can be annoying.

"We've learn about your language through one thing: World Wide Web." explained Captain America sternly.

"Oh and here I thought you were going to say Internet anyway." said Carrie sarcastically with a smirk.

"Carrie, mind dropping the sarcasm for a while," Danny asked his girl with a sigh. "No offense but it's getting old."

Captain America now introduces the blue and yellow superhero as he continued, "This is my weapons specialist and elite X-Man, James Howlett AKA Logan. His codename is Wolverine."

"You feel lucky, bub?" asked Wolverine with a smirk as claws came out of his hands before he aims them at Chris making him look nervous.

"Easy, Logan."

"Sorry. I have been stuck in that damn asteroid throughout the trip. Gotta cut loose."

The shellhead check his scanners a bit as Captain America now introduce him, "This is our medical officer and local millionaire, Tony Stark. Codename..."

"I am Iron Man!" boomed the robot now known as Iron Man as he points a gloved hand out in front of him sternly.

"Listening to Ozzy Osbourne again, shellhead?" asked Wolverine smirking as he gets out a robot version of a cigarette and smokes the hell thing.

"No, it's my codename yet your comment is true as well. Hmmm, interesting. My scanners have shown me the pheromone levels of the boys. One of them is mating madly with the halfa female while the one with the glasses suggests he wants to mate with the Asian one."

The boys and girls look surprised as they realized what Iron Man just meant. While Danny and Carrie blush even redder, June and Chris look at each other and blush before the Asian scratches her while the latter turns his head away from the girl he loves while whistling.

"You know your guardian Peter Parker, codename: Spider-Man." Captain America said motioning to the webhead as the latter dances while a song plays on his radio.

"So his name is Spider-Man, eh?" asked Chris impressed as he turn to Spidey.

Spider-Man: _**Check on the rap  
Yep, second to none**_

"Well, so he's Chris's guardian." said Carrie in understanding making Spider-Man nodded upon hearing that. "Yet why is he talking through the radio?"

"Spider-Man's vocal processors got damaged in a battle." explained Iron Man as he gets a laser syringe out and shoots a laser down his ally's throat, making Spider-Man cough a bit. "I am still working on getting his voice back."

"So why are you here?" June asked curiously to Captain America. There has to be a reason why the Avengers themselves have come to Earth and maybe a better reason why Venom and Toad (who is still unknowingly hiding along the heroes) attack the humans.

"We are looking for the All-Spark AKA the Cosmic Cube. We must find it before the Red Skull and his allies does." said the hero in concern.

"The Red Skull?" asked Danny confused.

"Listen, do not be alarm to what you're about to see for it is really a hologram video sequence."

Captain America then shoots lasers from his eyes and hits the ground near the humans. As Chris and his friends watch, a video sequence of the past events on Marvel begins to play.

**Video Sequence**

Captain America's voice narrates as the video plays, "Our planet Marvel was once the most peaceful and just powerful empire ever seen." We now see towers coming out of the planet known as Marvel. "But then we were betrayed by Johann Schmidt, my brother through DNA samples of myself to make a clone body for him, AKA the Red Skull, the leader of the Masters of Evil."

We now see a lot of heroes fighting the villains of the Masters of Evil but some either survived or some were killed. Their bodies are littering around the dark and destroyed lands of Marvel. Captain America continued to narrated, "Anyone who goes against him and the Masters of Evil were either injured or destroyed. Soon the war has consumed our world of Marvel and the Cosmic Cube was lost to the stars."

We now see a giant man throwing a spear at an Avenger's chest, killing him instantly. We now got a better look at him as he turn to roar in triumph. He is a red headed man wearing a green Nazi uniform with brown boots. He is none other than Johann Schmidt, codename: The Red Skull, the leader of the Masters of Evil and Captain America's brother via a clone body.

"The Red Skull has chased the Cosmic Cube to Earth. That is where Captain Fields has found him." narrated Captain America some more.

**End of Video Sequence**

"My grandfather?!" gasped Chris in shock and disbelief upon hearing that. Could that ice man Iroh has claimed to have found an ice man been the Red Skull? Could Iroh have been right?

"Geez, your grandpa was right, and we have some nerve to call him crazy." said Danny shaking his head in disbelief.

**Flashback**

We now see a flashback that shows Iroh once more, only it has scenes we didn't see earlier in the fanfiction.

"Our destinies came closer the moment an accident happens." explained Captain America's voice as he narrated this flashback.

Iroh hears some barking and turn to see the dogs running away. They musta found something or wanted to get out of this icehole.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled one of the men as the crew run over to where the dogs have stop. They noticed the animals as they are digging.

"The dogs have found something." said another man curiously. Suddenly a noise is heard from under the crew. The icy ground is cracking.

"Damn, it's cracking!" screamed Iroh in alarm. He and his men suddenly fell to the ground as the icy ground begins to crack faster. The Fire Nation old man screams as he fell right into one of the holes that was made. Iroh kept on falling until he landed right in an icy cavern.

"Captain Fields, you alright? Grab the rope!" yelled another of Iroh's men as he and the rest of the men near the hole drop a rope in hopes that Iroh will catch it.

"It's all right. I am fine." insisted Iroh as he got up. He picks up his lantern and looks around to see where he's at. The old man then looked shock and amazed as he sees that he has landed on something big...a hand! He now sees a giant figure frozen in front of him. Unknown to Iroh, it is actually the Red Skull himself.

"The Red Skull has crash landed before he could get his hands on the Cosmic Cube, ending up with him getting frozen." narrated Captain America.

Iroh looks at the giant man in amazement. Never before has he seen anything like this! Excitedly, he yelled up to his crew, "I have found something, something so incredible that my brother Ozai will kill just to get it!!" Of course, curiosity got the best of the old man as he touches one of the frozen Red Skull's fingers.

"Curiosity got the best of Iroh however as he accidentally activated the navigation system."

Suddenly when Iroh touch the mentioned finger, he hears voices coming from the frozen Red Skull and turn to look at the frozen villain puzzled. How is that possibled? Without warning, a bright light is shot from the Red Skull and hit Iroh causing the old man to scream as he fell down, making the old man blind. As Iroh tried to recover, he is unaware that his glasses, that fallen off of him when he fell, now has cracks in it as well as weird looking symbols on the lens.

"When that happen, the coordinates to where the Cosmic Cube is at has been imprinted on the glasses themselves." explained Captain America's voice.

**Flashback ends**

The humans look amazed upon hearing this. They can't believe what they're hearing but it's true! That ice man that Iroh has found was the Red Skull. Chris's great-great grandfather went blind and insane when he caused the Red Skull's navigation system to go off and the coordinates are in the glasses.

"So Grandpa Iroh is right. But how did you know about the glasses?" asked Chris in amazement.

"eBay." explained Captain America simply.

"Ah, so some people did visit your page, Mr. Fields." said Carrie in amusement as the others look at Chris. Only it's people that the glasses wearing boy didn't expect to visit it at all.

"This is serious. We can't let the Masters of Evil find the Cosmic Cube or they will use the power to turn all the machines on Earth into a new army for them to use to conquer everything in existence." said Iron Man sternly.

"The Earthlings will be destroyed if that were to happen." agreed Captain America. Then he and the rest of the Avengers bow to the humans as the leader continued, "Chris Fields, the fate of your world and everything lies in your hands."

June pauses to absorb this info. Then she said to Chris in concern, "Chris...tell me that you still got those glasses."

--

In a military plane over the Atlantic Ocean, Loud and his team are now on their way home. Of course, right now they are in a room on the planet itself where a scientist named Chuck Thorndyke is experimenting on the remains of the escaped Scorpion, AKA his tail. The team has chosen to take it back with them to see if they could know more about what was attacking them.

"Incredible. Self regenerating molecular armor." said Chuck as he look sat the tail. "The scorch marks where the bullets has hit said it all."

"Melted right through the goddamn thing." said Loud with a nod. Turning to Froggo, he asked, "Froggo, aren't the bullets that were used called sabots which are hot-loaded for a 6000 degree magnesium burn?"

"Something like that except this melts crappy ass tank armor." explained Froggo.

"I see. The metal skin must react to extreme heat." Loud said in thought. Suddenly the whole room went into a panic as the tail came to life and tried to attack them!

"Holy damn! Watch yourselves!" yelped Froggo as he dodged to avoid the tail's sting. "Damn it, Loud, I thought we killed that mother!"

The tail lied back down on the experiment table. This gave Ash, Leon, Naruto, and Roxas the chance to grab the thing before it tried anything else. Loud yelled, "Strap it down, damn it! Strap it!" The men didn't waste any time as they put the belts on the Scorpion's tail to keep it from doing anything else. "Damn, this thing is frigging whack!" The captain turned to Froggo as he said, "Better get the horn with Northern Command. We need high-seat sabot rounds and tell them we gotta load the damn things on the gunships, pronto!"

--

Yumi groans in annoyance as she and Lance sat in a police station interrogation room. The two have been arrested for stealing government information though the girl was only trying to figure out the mystery of the attackers. Yumi has figure out that the true enemy is not a country but something from outer space, but how to get her superiors to listen?

As a police officer put a plate of donuts on the table and left, Lance grabs one and eats like mad. He kept eating much to Yumi's disgust. When there are two pieces left, the man then asked Yumi, "Yo, want the last two?" Yumi didn't answer but just glares at her friend. Lance shrugs as he ate the last two pieces, "Now then, Yumi. Let's break this bitchy thing as it's going to happen. Those assholes will come in here doing the good cop, bad cop thing. Don't fall for it, that's what the pigs are looking for. I ate their food because they put a plate of donuts on here to test your guilt. Don't touch and you're guilty as sin. Thank god I decided to eat the whole plate. It's just me and you here now. When they come in, don't say nothing. Got it?"

Just then two cops named Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh (both from the Lethal Weapon movies) came in getting ready to do the interrogation. Murtaugh took the plate away, noticing the plate empty.

"I am getting too old for this 'using donuts to test someone's guilt' crap." groaned Murtaugh shaking his head in annoyance.

"Calm down. One of them is bround to crack." insisted Riggs as Lance does his best to keep his cool. Yumi crossed her arms as she seems to be the only patient one around here In fact, both fugitives seem to be keeping their cool.

That is until Riggs drop some files on the table. Lance suddenly lost it as he stood up while he points at Yumi yelling, "SHE DID IT, SHE'S THE ONE YOU WANT, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS CRAP, GOT I?!" The girl looks confused as Lance continued, "I was sitting home reading and playing games with Neros when she came in there with that hack crap of hers!"

"Lance, you asshole!" yelled Yumi angrily. What happen to 'not saying nothing'?

"Screw you, bitch! No way in hell am I taking the rap for you or any of your crack head friends! Listen, I didn't do anything bad in my whole life, I swear! I am still a virgin. Well, maybe until a few nights ago, me and my girlfriend screw each other at a bus stop."

"Uh...we didn't ask you anything yet." said Riggs puzzled while pushing Lance back into his seat. "And even so, I got a wife too but that has nothing to do with this."

"All right, maybe I downloaded a couple of crap without permission off the Internet." Lance admitted while Yumi shakes her head in annoyance. He protested to the two cops, "Who didn't? Come on, everyone does it!"

"Everyone does drugs but I don't do them." said Murtaugh while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"For god's sake, Lance, shut the hell up!" yelled Yumi trying to keep Lance from freaking out as usual.

"Damn it, you shut the hell up!" snapped Lance back frantically at Yumi. "Don't talk to me, criminal! Oh great, I am in a sugar rush again. If I go to jail, can someone tell my girlfriend that I love her even though I never wear a condom when having sex?"

"Officer, please ignore Lance. He is an idiot. This isn't his fault."

"You see? Can I go home now?"

"No, now shut your ass!" snapped Riggs as he pushed Lance back into his seat in annoyance.

"Okay, I will. Just don't bust my brain." said Lance nervously as he suddenly to shut up before the cops go LAPD on him.

"Listen to me, please." said Yumi trying to get to the matter at the hand. "This is about that creep who hacked into the military system. He went and downloaded a file about someone named Iroh Fields and some government group. Sector Seven, I think. Please let me talk to Defense Secretary Blanc before we end up going to war with the wrong country!"

"God, I am getting way too old for this." groaned Murtaugh angrily. "And worst yet, Riggs and I only got a cameo in this parody."

Author's note  
We now met the Avengers and found out about the Cosmic Cube. Now Chris and his friends got to find the glasses but how will they do so and keep their friends secret from Chris's parents? And who are Sector Seven and why are a bunch of officers invading the Fields's home? Read and review!


	9. Chapter 8: Search for the Glasses

Author's note  
No, no, dr-fan/mai-lover, it isn't a mistake. Since the Avengers are from a different planet (in this parody anyway), technically they don't have to cover up their real names so it is no mistake at all.

To answer your respond, the Red Skull is one of Captain America's most deadliest of enemies in the Marvel comics today. He is a Nazi villain. As for Black Goliath, he is a Marvel superhero who was sadly killed by a Thor clone in the Civil War mini-series comics.

**Chapter 8: Search for the Glasses**

Back at the Fields's household, Chris's parents are watching the news on the TV. A reporter named Kermit the Frog said while showing the crash site, "Hi ho, Kermit the Frog here. It seems that whatever fell out of the sky tonight ended up right behind..."

"Hey what did he say?" Barbara asked James puzzled. The parents have heard earthquakes that happen due to the asteroids' impacting earlier and James is on the phone to see if the neighbors have heard the noises.

"About what," James asked looking up from the phone.

"Did he hear it?"

"Yeah, the Broflovski family has heard it. They are freak out about it."

"So what do those jews has to say?" asked Barbara curiously.

"Gerald thinks it was Satan trying to destroy us all." said Chris rolling his eyes in annoyance. Gerald is one weird Jew even though he is one of the Fields's friends and neighbors.

"What an asshole."

"I still say it's a plane."

--

The humans and the Avengers, the robots in car form, drove into the neighborhood where Chris lives at a while later. The robots are insisting that they get those glasses and soon. Luckily, Chris hasn't sold them yet, thank god.

Inside the house, another reporter named Diane Simmons was on the TV near the place where Iron Man crash landed as she reported, "We have no hell of a clue as to what happen. You see..."

"Hell yeah! Look at me, assholes! I'm on TV!" laughed an African girl named Foxxy Love who ran over to the camera and shows her...'melons' to the camera.

"Oh goddamn it."

"Hey James. You better call Chris." said Barbara worried. The Fields hasn't seen Chris since last night and its 11 PM by now, his usual curfew. With what's going on lately, the boy shouldn't be out this late or he will be in serious trouble.

"Why?" asked James as he is still talking to Gerald on the phone.

"He got to be home in 15 minutes.

"Fine, if he isn't home in 15 minutes, I'd call him."

"Damn it, James, if you wait 15 minutes, he is going to be late and you will have to ground his ass." said Barbara frowning at her husband. "Say, is it just me or are we swearing a lot?"

"This is a PG-13 fic. What do you expect? Anyway, how can I ground him if he's not late?" James pointed out in amusement. He decided to wait until his son gets home. Then he'd ground him.

Soon the Avengers park outside of Chris's house as the humans got out of Spider-Man. They can't be here long. Chris said to Spider-Man, "Pete...I guess Spider-Man, stay here, okay? June, you, Danny, and Carrie stay here and keep an eye on them. If my parents see them..."

"We know, they're going to be pissed off." said Carrie plainly. "Jesus, Chris, it's not like we haven't seen anything like this before!"

"We will keep an eye on all of them." said Danny nodding.

"Right. Got it." said June in concern. She hopes Chris does find those glasses and quickly or they're all screwed.

"Give me five minutes, I promised." insisted Chris as he runs over to his house. That's all he needs, five minutes to find the glasses and get out. Nothing can go wrong, right?

Too bad he didn't count on James spotting him running towards the house...and on his lawn of all things! The father goes to the glass door and opens it while saying sarcastically, "Oh thanks for staying on my path. I really appreciate it."

"Oh yeah, right." said Chris nervously as he quickly shuts the glass door in front of them. The boy can tell that his father was being sarcastic. Right now, James cannot go outside or he will see the Avengers! "Sorry, forgot about the path. Hell, I can sweep the whole lawn if you want me to. How about it," Chris hopes that this excuse works so that the Avengers can sneak onto the Fields's property without notice.

"Son, I have done a lot for you lately. I bought half your car, got you out of prison, and what also happen today? I did all your damn chores!"

Chris yelps in alarm. With what happen with being chased by Spider-Man and Venom and all, he has forgotten to do his chores he has promised his mom and dad earlier today. He chuckled nervously as he asked innocently, "Oh...I have chores."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me do them. Good ol' life, eh?" asked James sarcastically as he wonders if he should ground his own son or not.

"Right, fantastic, yeah." Chris got even more nervous as he sees Captain America turning into his robotic form and looking impatiently nearby. "I know, I know. It's so...wait, the trash cans! Sorry, gotta do the trash cans."

"Now, now, Chris. I admit that I am angry that I have to do all your chores but you didn't have to go through all that."

James gets ready to leave the house but Chris shuts the door in front of him again in a panic. He can't let his dad out, no matter what. The boy said quickly, "No! I can go through it, really!"

"Come on, let me do it," insisted James in concern. Why is his son acting more oddly than usual?

"Uh...uh...you would...break my heart? Yeah, I wanted to make up for putting you through all those chores today. Don't break my heart by not letting me do so!"

"You sure? I wouldn't mind, I..."

"I promise! I promise!" yelled Chris as he closes the door tightly before James try to go out again. The father look at his son more concerned as Chris continued, "I'd do it myself! Goddamn it, I can clean out the trash cans and scrape the grill." The boy yelps as he sees Captain America, who got tired of waiting, coming onto the territory. Chris turns back to his dad while he continues, "And I will sweep up the whole house right now!"

"Tonight, right now?" asked James puzzled. He is so dumbstruck by this that he didn't see Spider-Man peeking from behind his owner even when he's in full view.

"Right now. Right now. You see..." Chris noticed Spider-Man making a hushing noise. The boy knew that the hero is insisting in sign language that James must not know about the Avengers. They don't want a panic on their hands. Chris nodded as he turns back to James saying, "I love you so much, dad. God, I love you. So much!"

"Right. Well, I guess you could consider this getting off lucky. Your mom wanted me to ground you for being three minutes later, you know."

"Really?" asked Chris quietly. The boy sees Spider-Man motioning the rest of the Avengers to come forward. Chris acted fast, "Another good thing you did for me because you're a swell guy."

"Right, one more thing." said James rolling his eyes as he walks away from the door. His son is hiding something but he shrugs the idea off as James walks away.

"Love ya! You're a good man, dad!" Chris said grinning. He waited until his dad is gone. Then in a panic, Chris runs over to Captain America yelling, "Hey, what the hell are you frigging doing?!" The boy yelps in alarm as Captain America steps on the pavement destroying the tiles doing so. "D'oh! Be careful of the path, damn it! Please, for god's sake!"

To his shock, Chris sees the hero about to step on James's fountain causing the boy to scream, "No, not the fountain," Too late as Captain America steps on the fountain, destroying it with his foot.

"Oops. Sorry." said Captain America sheepishly. He hasn't got used to this new form and already he is causing property damage.

"Oh...can you...geez, can you wait for 5 minutes?! I told you to stay, so stay! God!!"

In disgust, Chris runs off in hopes to find the glasses and get the Avengers off his property just as Haku leaves the house to see where the noises are coming from. He frowns at his friends as the boy snapped, "You are supposed to be watching them."

"Well, excuse me! These guys were the impatient ones!" protested June frowning at Chris.

"Love your scene with your dad. ' I love you so much, dad. God, I love you. So much'!" said Carrie mocking Chris's conversion with his dad making Danny laugh a bit.

"Oh for the love of..." Chris then hears Haku hissing and sees him hissing at Wolverine. The boy noticed a familiar look on the dragon's face and recognized it, much to Chris's horror. "NO! NOT THE..." It's too late again as Haku turns and took a piss on Wolverine's right boot making the hero yelp in shock and disgust. "Ugh! Haku, off the giant guy's boot! God!"

"Ugh! My boot!" yelled Wolverine angrily. He gets ready to stomp the hell out of Haku for pissing on him but Chris runs forward and grabs Haku in the nick of time.

"No, no, no! Easy, calm down! This is Haku, my pet dragon!" Chris chuckles nervously as he backs away holding Haku while Wolverine gets his claws out and pointed them at the dragon. "He's my pet. Okay, put the claws away, please. Come on."

"Permission to skin this dragon alive, Cap?!"

"No, no! Please, this dragon is my pet, really! He's my dragon, we love dragons, right guys?" Chris asked June and the others trying to get some help from them.

"Sure, if you are into dragons pissing on you." said Danny rolling his eyes while Carrie giggles in amusement.

"He piss lubricants on my boot!" yelled Wolverine angrily. "He must pay!"

"He pissed on you?! No, Haku! Bad dragon, bad dragon!" scowled Chris to his dragon slapping one of Haku's claws a bit.

"Bad Haku! Wolverine should spank you!"

"Calm down, Logan. My dragon has this thing about male dominance."

"Jesus, my boot is going to rust, I just know it." said Wolverine in disgust as he walks away angrily to Captain America and Iron Man trying to shake Haku's piss off of his boot.

"Guys, just hide okay?" demanded Chris as he runs under Captain America (since the hero is in front of the house at the time) quickly. "Give me five minutes."

"All right just hurry." said Captain America worried as the boy runs into his house. The heroes got to get that Cosmic Cube and the only way to do so is with the glasses. Once Chris is inside, Cap turns to his fellow Avengers as he ordered, "Avengers, recon." Iron Man, Wolverine, and Black Goliath follow their leader as Spider-Man kneels down to get a closer look at his new friend's house.

"Hope Chris is okay. He's in the kitchen right now." said James as he enters the room where Barbara is at sitting next to her holding a glass of wine. "I was getting some ice for his nose. Have to slap the hell out of him."

"Oh, you did not." scoffed Barbara rolling her eyes in amusement. She woulda heard yelling if James did do that. The two continued to look at their TV as the woman added, "I bet you didn't ground him either."

"I almost did."

The boy in question, is right now in his room searching for Iroh's glasses like crazy for the impatient Avengers. He has never seen a bunch of robots impatient for a pair of glasses before!

"Where are they? Damn, they should be here!" yelled Chris frantically as he searches through his room, even under his blanket. But no luck so far, "Come on, where are they? Come on!!" The boy was looking through a side of the room when he hears a noise making him turn to his room window. June, Danny, and Carrie are riding on Captain America's hand as the soldier peeks in to see how Chris's doing, "The hell?"

"We don't have much time." Captain America said to the boy sternly.

"Man, those guys really wanted those glasses." said June with a nod as Chris helps her, Danny, and Carrie into the boy's room.

"What are you doing? Damn it, I am looking for them right now!" said Chris in annoyance to the impatient Captain America.

"Just hurry. No time to lose." insisted Captain America impatiently.

"Through this mess?" scoffed Carrie looking at Chris's messy room. "Damn, this could put Danny's room to shame."

"Carrie! Heh heh!" said Danny blushing in embarrassment as he rubs the back of his head. The four quickly search through the room since four people looking will make the search faster. They have search everywhere, even under a bunch of comic books, but no dice.

"No, damn it! They are gone!" groaned Chris as he stood up in concern.

"What?" asked June worried.

"They were in my backpack and now it's not here."

"Oh typical. Leave the only thing to save humanity in a place where they could get broken easily." said Carrie sarcastically. "Nice idea."

"Those robots are going to get pissed." Danny said in concern. "And worst yet, the blast that the black freak shot at me and Carrie didn't wear off yet. Now what?"

"Well, June, you check this whole section right here." said Chris pointing to a section where his desk is at. "They should be right there, I think. Make sure to give it a good sweep though."

"Right, no problem." said June as she goes over to that said section.

"Danny, Carrie, check over there and I'd check over to a corner over here." Chris said as he points to a corner that he is about to go to. Just then he noticed that June has noticed something out from under the desk, a metal chest. Chris yelps in alarm. June isn't supposed to look in there! "No, no, don't look in there!!" The boy runs over and took the chest from an alarmed June. "Noth is in there, very private!!"

"Sorry! You told me to look in this section!"

"I know what I said!" snapped Chris as he puts the chest under his mattress. Geez, he got to keep important stuff like that hidden. "But not inside this important chest."

"It's where Chris keeps his playboys." Danny said to June surprising her.

"Ugh! Danny!"

"Well, at least be more specific about what not to get into in your room." June said with a chuckle at the embarrass boy. Of course, she, as well as the others didn't notice Toad who peeks out of June's bag that is next to a fish tank. The mutant turns and yelps in alarm upon seeing the goldfish and ducks back inside the bag. "So maybe next time I won't get into your 'private stuff'."

Suddenly some noises are heard from outside the house making Carrie ask, "What are those robots doing now?"

The group goes over to the room window to check. Chris looks horrified as he yelled, "Aw, hell no! NO! What are they doing?! And disguised like that?!"

Sure enough, the Avengers have turn back into their vehicles forms thinking they would hide better this way. Unfortunately, they are parked right on James's garden! Chris's dad is going to freak, big time!

"Damn it guys, this is not hiding!" exclaimed Chris in disbelief. "This is a backyard, not the truck stop at McDoanld's! Oh god, why?!"

"Why not," joked Danny and Carrie at once as Chris walk away from the window in disbelief. The boy is obviously having one hell of a day.

In the living room, James and Barbara sees another person named dannyfangirl (another author and a good friend of mine) being interviewed as she said, "I saw it, some kinda of freaking UFO. It landed right here and it's gone. My moped got crush! Who the hell is going to pay for that?!"

"Uh, Chris? He's back again." June said nodding to Captain America peeking at the room window in Chris's room again. Chris frowns as he closes his lockers and run to the window. This has got to stop!

"Cap, look, I'm sorry but..." The boy, when he got to the window, looks down and yelped in alarm in Chris's room as Captain America stood back. The hero has ruined his mother's flowers and roses. "AW, GODDAMN IT! That is my mother's flower bed."

"Well, not anymore." said Carrie looking at the damage from the window as well.

"Oops, my bad." said Captain America sheepishly. He hates it when he himself has step on things without noticing.

"Guys, listen and listen carefully." said Chris desperately. These robots has got to stop this roaming around and waiting nearby. Not only are they wrecking the garden some more but they may alert the neighbors or worst! "If mom and dad come here and see you, trust me, they are going to freak out worst than the author reading a Justin Lawson fic! My mom got one hell of a temper!"

"Chris, we need those glasses, you know..."

"I know, I know! Danny knows, Carrie knows, and June knows! I am looking all over the room, okay?! They're not here, we have search everywhere."

"Well, not everywhere. We haven't checked the rest of the house yet." Danny pointed out. He's right. All the humans did was searched Chris's room, nowhere else.

Captain America groans stubbornly. He can tell that Chris is doing his best but still...but then he sighs as the hero said calmly, "Just keep looking."

"Right, five more minutes. 10 even. Try to be quiet during that time, okay?" asked Chris in concern making Captain America groan in frustration. "I know you're frustrated, hell I'm frustrated too but you're causing too much of a noise. We can't concentrate, mostly because of that. You want me to look but..."

"Calm down, calm down. I don't want to push you too far."

"Just do something else for a while, okay?" Carrie requested.

"Right. Just get away from the house for a few minutes. We need the peace and quiet." agreed Danny.

Captain America knew that the humans are right. With so much noise that the Avengers are making, too much would alert everyone to their presence and they got to get those glasses back without causing any harm to the humans. Turning to his allies, he commanded, "Avengers, fall back."

"Thank you. Five more minutes." said Chris relieved as the Avengers are walking away from Chris's house quietly. Well, they're trying to be quiet anyway.

"Move it, wolverine boy!" snapped Iron Man as he pushed Wolverine out of the way in annoyance.

"Try that again! I dare ya!" scowled Wolverine as he pops his claws out at the millionaire.

"Guys, we are not going through this again like on Marvel! Now be quiet!" said Captain America annoyed by Iron Man and Wolverine's behavior as the Avengers do their best to get away from the house as quietly as they can.

"Hear that? Now be quiet, Logan!" snapped Iron Man in agreement. Of course, shellhead wasn't watching where he was going as his face ended up cause in the electricity wires from a nearby electrical transformer tower. Iron Man screams in pain as he got electrocuted causing him to spin around like mad until he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Damn, Tony. You gotta watch yourself." Black Goliath remarked while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Back inside the house, James and Barbara yelp as the whole place shook when Iron Man felt. Of course, they think it was an earthquake as the father yelled, "Earthquake!" The lights went out a while later causing James to run for the dining table. "Move, damn it! Earthquake," The man hides under the table like a mad man. "Barbara, get under the table, move it or you're dead!!"

However the lights came back on a few seconds later. Barbara looks at her husband who is hiding under the dining room like a coward. The woman asked, "How did you get there so fast?"

Outside, Iron Man recover as he got back up mumbling, "Damn, that hurts. Well, at least my heart is charged up. Heh heh heh," The hero finds himself caught in the electrical wires trying to get out. Wolverine came over as the shellhead remark, "Logan, you gotta try this. Your heal factor will love ya."

"Right, before it disowns me," said Wolverine sarcastically rolling his eyes. He may be a wild man but he is no idiot. He watched as his ally tears the wires like mad trying to get out. However this ended up causing the whole neighborhood to go into darkness, literally.

The Fields house went all black a while later. James and Barbara look concerned. They decided to head upstairs to check on Chris. The man was holding two flashlights as the woman brought a baseball ball as they go upstairs and to the door going to Chris's room. James knocked on the door as he called, "Chris?"

"Chris? Are you alright?" asked Barbara in concern. She and James noticed something under the door: a bright light!

"What the hell? What is it?"

"I don't know. Did Chris have an extra flashlight?"

"Not sure. Chris!" yelled James trying to get his son's attention. No answer.

"Very odd." said Barbara with a frown as James knocks on the door loudly. Why isn't their son responding?

"Chris!"

As it turns out, the light was coming from two light thingies from Iron Man's armor. Since he accidentally caused the blackout, the hero got to provide light to help the search.

"Keep pointing the light, Tony." instructed Captain America as he peeks into the house itself.

"Better hurry, shellhead." said Wolverine while smoking yet another cigarette.

"Damn it! Are you trying to blind us?!" exclaimed Danny as he and Carrie cover their eyes with their hands to shut out Iron Man's light.

"Hey, turn the light off!" yelped Chris as he runs over to the window in alarm. "Turn it off. Wovlerine, tell Iron Man to shut it off! My parents..."

"Chris? Are you in there?" James called from outside the house door making the four kids in the room yelp in alarm. Chris's parents are behind that door. Oh boy, they are going to freak out big time! "Why is the door locked? Didn't you remember the rules? No doors locked in this house!"

June, Danny, and Carrie goes to hide behind some of Chris's shelves so that his parents won't see them when or if they come in. Barbara's voice called out, "Chris, he will start counting and you know what happens after that."

"One more chance. Five..."

"Hoo boy."

"Four...this door is coming down, bucky." said James's voice sternly as he kept counting down before he has to knock Chris's door down.

"Chris, open the door, he's counting!" exclaimed Barbara in a panic knowing that her husband will not look pretty when he's done counting down.

"Three..."

"My God."

"Two." said James about to finish his countdown to destruction thing.

"He's counting." said Barbara in concern. She looks away, not wanting to see the madness.

"Stand back!" James gets ready to knock down the door but was stop when it opened up allowing the parents to see their son as he came out.

"Hey, what's shaking?" asked Chris innocently trying to think of a way to get his parents to leave. He notes the bat as Chris remarked, "So what's with the bat? Joined the LAPD?"

"Uh...who were you talking to?"

"To you, who else?"

"Are you being sweaty and filthy?" asked Barbara in concern. It's true, Chris is sweating like mad maybe because, unknown to his parents, he gotta try his best to keep the Avengers's presence a big secret.

"I'm a kid, a teenager. That's fine." said Chris nervously. He hopes they can buy that and leave.

"We heard voices and presumed that..."

"Screw what we presume! What was that light we just saw?" snapped James as he storms into his son's room. Something is not right here and he's going to find out what it is or there will be hell to pay!

"I have no idea what you're on about! What light, there isn't any light, dad! The only lights you saw are the ones in your hand!" protested Chris pointing at the flashlights that James is holding. 'Come on, leave, damn it, leave!'

"It was coming from under the door! We know what we saw."

"Maybe it bounced? And another thing, who gave you two the right to come into my room like the FBI? Damn it, you shoulda knock! That's how it works for communication!"

"We knocked for five minutes." said James with a frown.

"I'm a teenager." said Chris pointing that fact out.

"But we still knocked." said Barbara trying to get into the conversion as well as the matter at hand.

"Who said anything about knocking?! You were screaming bloody hell at me!"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing." groaned Chris pretending to be hurt. "You are screwing with my youth here."

"Oh for the love of..." groaned Barbara in annoyance. She has a perfect idea what their son is doing though it isn't the right one. "I bet I know why you're being like. Are you masturbating?!"

Chris, James, June, Chris, and Carrie (the last three still behind the shelves) look shock and puzzled at what Barbara just mentioned.

"Eeew, Chris masturbating? That's gross." said Carrie nearly gagging at the sound of hearing that.

"Right. I bet he isn't even in his adult year yet." agreed Danny keeping his cool (and his lunch) in.

"Barbara...what the hell are you talking about?!" yelled James shock and disbelief at what just wife just mentioned.

"Mom, for the love of...ugh!" groaned Chris in annoyance. He can't believe his mom just said that and to him!

"Barbara, sorry, but be quiet, okay?"

"Come on, Chris. Every man does it. It's nothing to be ashamed of." assured Barbara trying to calm her son and her husband down.

"Damn it, I don't masturbate! Hell, I don't know how to yet!" protested Chris looking annoyed and embarrassed.

"Right. It's not something for you to bring up." agreed James frowning at Barbara.

"Something like that should be talk amongst father and son."

"Right, between dads and their boys."

"Well, you don't have to call it that if you don't want to." said Barbara in understanding. "If it makes you uncomfortable, try something like 'Chris's happy hour' or..."

"Chris's happy hour?" asked James and Carrie confused and amused, James is confused and Carrie is amused. Barbara is taking this way out of proportion.

"...the special alone time..."

"Damn it, stop!" yelled James getting a bit sick. He doesn't want to even hear anything like masturbation mentioned right now!

"Mom..." protested Chris embarrassed. This is so not helping getting the two out of the room faster and finding the glasses for the Avengers!

"Just stop, Barbara, okay?"

"...with myself." said Barbara finishing up what she just said in amusement.

"Look, you can't go in my room and said..." Chris begins to say trying to scold his parents once more like he does if someone barges into a room without asking like some parents do.

"Sorry. It's just I drank too much. I guess. This night has been weird for all of us."

Chris nodded in relief. Maybe this...he yelps as the boy notices James looking around the room. He is going to find out what that source of light is no matter what.

"Dad, no! Stop!" yelled Chris as he tried to stop James from finding the light, AKA the one shining from outside the room and from the robots!

"We saw a light, I just know it," insisted James as he goes into Chris's bathroom to look in there.

Meanwhile, the Avengers were near the bathroom window listening in when they see Chris's dad coming into the mentioned bathroom. Captain America said quickly, "Crud. Parents. Move, move!"

The robots got away from the window and out of sight, getting away from James's view in the nick of time. Meanwhile, the father himself is looking around the bathroom trying to find the light he thinks he saw. So far, no good.

"We saw it. I have no idea where it is but I know I saw it." mumbled James as he uses his flashlights to look around the bathroom. Outside another bathroom window, Captain America was near it. That is until he spotted Chris's dad going near the window forcing the hero to back away to avoid being seen.

However Captain America accidentally fell to the ground resulting in the house in shaking again like what happened with Iron Man. Inside the house, James panic again. Thinking it's another earthquake, he jumps into his son's tub yelling, "Damn, another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Right." said Barbara as she does so though she looks kinda silly standing in a doorway when there really is no earthquake.

"Geez, Chris has some weird parents." Carrie said to the others who nodded in agreement with her.

"Aftershock!!" screamed James as he panic some more. Soon the shaking stops. "God, I hate it when this happens." The moment he said that, all the lights in the house came back. "Oh good, all the lights came on."

"Better hide!" Captain America ordered the Avengers quickly. In a matter of time, the parents will look outside and they can't seen or else.

"Right, doing so, bub." said Wolverine as he and Iron Man goes over to the side of the house. Spider-Man sneaks over to the house's entrance to hide while the WWII hero goes quietly to the other side of the house.

"Where shall I hide?" asked Black Goliath quickly as he goes to find place himself. He is in so much trouble if he's spotted!

"Get out of that tub. You're embarrassing me." Barbara said with a sigh to her husband from inside the house.

"Damn it, Barbara. Why am I the only thing who takes safely seriously?! And damn it, Chris, why don't you clean this tub more often?!" snapped James in annoyance as he got out of the bathtub. Black Goliath spotted the man heading to the window as he hides under the house with Spider-Man.

When James looked out the window, he looks horrified as if Armageddon has come early this year. Well, for him it did as he yelled, "Son of the bitch! Barbara, look at the yard! It's destroyed!!" The man kept ranting on how the goddamn earthquake has ruined what is supposed to be his perfectly good garden! Of course, he and Barbara didn't noticed Wolverine and Iron Man hiding beside the house, Black Goliath and Spider-Man are hiding under the house and Captain America are leaning on the other side of the house looking embarrased. This is so uncomfortable, but still...

"Call the city, Barbara! Our transformer got blown big time, there's a power pole sparking all over the place! Oh damn, my yard! My beautiful yard, gone!" whined James as he leaves the window while bitching about his yard some more.

"Ugh, now I know why I hated parents. They are so frigged out." growled Wolverine as he gets his claws out while coming out of hiding. Looking through the window, the hero said, "Allow me to slice them."

"Wolverine, no!" protested Captain America as he stops his comrade before he does something the Avengers must not and cannot do no matter what. "You remember our vow! We can't harm the earthlings no matter how much they piss us off! What is wrong with you?!"

"With Logan, everything." said Black Goliath in amusement.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a good option." protested Wolverine as he pops his claws back in pouting.

Inside the house, the parents got back to the subject of whom Chris was really talking to as Barbara asked, "Well, who are you talking to? Come on, tell us!"

June decided that she got to do something to get Chris off the hook, so to speak. So she, Danny and Carrie got up from where they're at. The family sees then as Danny said, "Relax, Mrs. Fields. It's just me and Carrie with a new friend."

"Hey, my name is Juniper Lee, a new friend of Chris's." said June waving politely to Chris's parents.

"Why, Chris! You didn't tell us you got a new girl up here!" said Barbara in amusement to the blushing Chris. "She is so gorgeous! Isn't she the prettiest girl?"

"She can hear you talking, Mrs. F." said Carrie with a smirk as Chris and James high-five each other.

"Hey, thanks." said June smiling. At least this makes Chris's parents thinking that he is talking to his new friends and not the Avengers waiting outside.

"I'm so sorry that you three had to hear our little family discussion." said Barbara embarrassedly. She has no idea about this.

"No problem. We're used to it." said Danny with a nod.

"Sorry that we were bugging you in something 'important'. Wink, wink," James chuckled making June laugh while she blush.

"Oh bother. At times like this, I'm glad I'm with Danny in this parody now." said Carrie with a laugh of her own. Danny and June laughs along (well, trying to anyway).

"Anyway, mom...do you know where my backpack is?" asked Chris embarrassedly. He wished he himself shoulda thought of that before by asking.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." said Barbara.

"Come on, let's leave the four alone." insisted James as he and Barbara leaves the room. The four teenagers sigh in relief. At least Chris's parents are gone. Now they can get the glasses and leave the house. The Avengers will have what they need in no time.

--

Unknown to the humans and Avengers however, a group of minivans are heading over to the house right now and parked next to it. Inside are a lot of spies, agents, scientists, and operatives all on an important mission. They must not delay or take any chances.

One of them came out of the vans with the others. He is a black-haired man wearing sunglasses, a black coat over a white shirt with a black tie, black pants, black shoes, and a red glove. His name is Agent Bishop, the top agent of the unknown group.

'Well, time to begin this.' thought Agent Bishop as the group goes over to the house.

Inside the house, Chris and the group came into the kitchen and are relieved to find Chris's backpack on the dining table. The boy looks through it quickly and, to his relief once more, he found Iroh's glasses.

"All right, damn." said Chris with a smile. The Avengers are going to be happy to get their hands on these babies.

"I don't know why you didn't think to look here to begin with." said Danny puzzled. Why didn't Chris bother to check his bedroom if the backpack was in the kitchen this whole time. "Didn't I say to look everywhere?"

"No, you think?" scoffed Carrie sarcastically.

"Well, for a weird woman, your mom is nice." said June holding a bag of her own smiling at the boy. She puts her bag on the table to take a good look at the glasses. She and the others didn't even noticed Toad peeking his eyes out from the bag then smirking evilly as he sees Chris holding the glasses, the same ones he and the Masters of Evil were looking for!

"Guys, I need you to keep my parents before. That way I can get these glasses out and to the Avengers, got it?" Chris whispered his game plan to the others. This should be easy, right?

Suddenly the doorbell rang as the group looks towards the door with June asking, "Now who is that?"

James, wondering who could be visiting at this hour, goes to the door and opens it revealing Agent Bishop outside. The man made a fake smile as he asked, "Are you James Yields?"

"Fields, pal. Who are you?" asked James with a frown. This asshole looks like one of those Men in Black people, someone he wouldn't trust even if Hell overran the planet.

"For now, we are the government, Sector Seven." explained Agent Bishop holding a silver badge out.

"Don't know what that is."

"Good then you will never know. Your son Chris, he's Captain Iroh Shields's great grandson, correct?"

"It's Fields!" said James, annoyed that some agent from this Sector Seven got the last name wrong. It is so damn annoying when people do that.

"I wish to come in...now." snapped Agent Bishop coldly to the father. James looks worried. Something tells him that this guy will not like taking no for an answer.

"James, some people are all over the front yard." said Barbara worried as she spotted some men on the front yard from a window in the living room. She doesn't like what is going on, not at all.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?! I demand an answer!" yelled James angrily as Agent Bishop came into the house with Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss (the two Shadow Sirens and the Freak Sheet).

"It's Doopliss!" The ghost snapped at the author in annoyance. He hated being called 'Freak Sheet' from anyone, even the author.

"You may find this surprising but your son has made a stolen car report last night. It may be involved in a national security matter." said Agent Bishop sternly.

"What? How the hell is that a serious problem? I mean stolen car reports are made all the time. What, did the police put you all up to this?!" asked James getting confused. He can't believe his son's car report was that serious.

"No, but this does concern national security...and trust me, we don't take no for an answer."

"James, make them stop! They are ruining my rose bushes!" yelled Barbara frantically as she spotted the men going through the rose bushes without giving a damn. "They're everywhere, men in suits!"

"Damn it, stay off the grass! I got enough of my yard being ruined for tonight!" yelled James angrily at the men walking over all the lawn.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings, and see if certain aliens or reptiles are involved." Agent Bishop ordered some agents, ignoring the Fields's yells and protests.

"They are ruining the bushes!!" screamed Barbara in horror as a scientist named Professor Norton Nimbul pull up a rose bush to put in a plastic bag. "Good Lord, they will ruin my good bushes!!" To make matters worst, another scientist named Professor Spooky is scanning some bushes. When his scanner has found something, he got another agent to pull out the bushes.

Barbara has had enough. Taking her bat, she is about to storm out of the house but Agent Bishop got in her way and snapped, "Please drop the bat, madam. I got a weapon and I know how to use it." James angrily tries to go to him but Beldam got in his way.

"Get those assholes out of my garden or they will be the ones need to be pull out!!"

Agent Bishop rolls his eyes as he is used to this kinda protest by now. Getting a flashlight, the agent shines the light on the woman's face as he said, "Tell me, what illnesses are you suffering from? Flu, bad back, flever?"

"What? No!" explained Barbara confused. This man is making no sense!

"Hey, what's this? A Men in Black convention?" asked Carrie as she, Chris, Danny, and June came into the room puzzled as to what's going on.

Agent Bishop, who seized Barbara's bat from her, sees the four and smirks. He tosses the bat to Marilyn who caught it in her stomach. The agent clears his throat as he comes over to Chris saying, "Well, so you must be Chris, correct? How are you doing?"

"Uh...yeah and I'm fine." said Chris confused. How did this agent know who he was and who is this creep anyway? For some reason, it looks like June knew him as she gave Agent Bishop a deep frown.

"Good. Please come with us."

Agent Bishop is about to go to the boy and his friends but the parents got in the man's way as they stood behind the kids with Barbara snapping, "Hold it right there, pal! This is as far as you go!"

"Look, asshole from Sector Seven! We don't know who you are but you are not taking our son away just because of some bullcrap report!" snapped James angrily at Agent Bishop.

"Right and you gotta go through us too!" said Danny getting into a fighting position as did Carrie. Their halfa powers may not be back yet but they are not letting these guys get Chris without a fight!

"I was asking politely before, now back off!" snapped Agent Bishop sternly.

"Oh, we will when you get a life!" snapped Carrie angrily at the unamused agent.

"If you know what's good for you, you stay the hell away from my son!" James said angrily to Agent Bishop as Haku growls at the agent. It looks like a standoff. Who will win?

Agent Bishop chuckles in amusement as he asked, "What are you going to do? Beat me up? Please, I have dwelt with worst than you people."

"We can always call the cops because there is something not right here."

"Oh, something is not right here especially since it concerns you, your son, your little dragon and what goddamn operation you got going on here."

"What is this? A gutter mouth convention?" asked Carrie rolling her eyes in annoyance while standing her ground.

"What operation?" asked James confused as Barbara held Haku in her arms. "I have no idea what the hell you're on about!"

"Neither do we. That is what we're going to find out." said Agent Bishop sternly. "Sooner or latter..."

"Hey, maybe it's direct contact!" Doopliss whispered to his boss in the ear eagerly. This caught Agent Bishop's interest. Maybe..."

"Mr. Fields."

"What?" asked Chris with a frown. What is this man think he's doing now?

"Step forward please." said Agent Bishop as he takes out a scanner and goes up to Chris threateningly.

"Hey, stay away from Chris!" yelled June as she, Danny, and Carrie got in Agent Bishop's way.

What happen next shock and surprised the Fields, as well as June, Danny, and Carrie as Agent Bishop dodged their punches and kick before delivering some his own. For some reason, he seems to knock June down without a sweat. And without their halfa powers, Danny and Carrie didn't stood a chance.

"Now hold still unless you want the same blows as your friends." Agent Bishop told the stunned Chris sternly. The boy was forced to hold still as the agent uses a scanner to scan him. Once he's done, Bishop looks at the readings. He smirks as the scanner beeps like mad. "14 rads. Well, definitely whom we're looking for. Shadow Sirens and Freak Sheet..."

"GODDAMN IT, IT'S DOOPLISS!!" yelled Doopliss angrily, not giving a damn if he's doing that to his boss.

"...tag and bag them!!"

--

A while later, Chris, June, Danny, Carrie, James, Barbara, and Haku finds themselves being carried away by some agents on Agent Bishop's orders. They are taken out of the house to some separate vehicles waiting for them nearby with June, Danny, and Carrie wearing collars that prevent them from using their powers even when the halfas will be able to get their own back.

"Damn it, if you hurt my lizard, you are so frigging dead, you hear me?!" yelled Barbara outraged as she yelled at the agent holding Haku.

"Get a sample on that vegetation ASAP." Agent Bishop ordered another agent as she takes Chris, June, Danny, and Carrie to the van he himself will be riding in.

"Chris, no matter what, don't say anything! Not until I get my damn lawyer!" yelled James frantically as he and Barbara got forced in another van by the agents.

"Right." said Chris yelping as he and his friends are pushed into Agent Bishop's van. Something nasty is going down here but they have no idea what!

"Not until I get my damn lawyer, you goddamn hear me?!"

Author's note  
Damn that Agent Bishop! He has captured Chris, June, Danny, and Carrie, but what for? And what does he know about June that will shock her friends? Not to mention that when the heroes come to save the humans, one of them get captured in the progress! Read and review, folks!


	10. Chapter 9: An Avenger Captured!

**Chapter 9: An Avenger Captured!**

On the highway, the van that Chris, who is in handcuffs, and his friends are in drives towards wherever it is they are being forced to go to. Inside the vehicle, Chris and his friends are in some seats in the back while Agent Bishop is in the passenger seat facing them. Another agent named Herbert Landon was doing all the driving.

"Well, tell me...is your eBay username LadiesMan217?" asked Agent Bishop to Chris in amusement as he took out the boy's cell phone from a plastic bag.

"Yeah, but it doesn't always work." said Chris in amusement as he chuckled.

"Honestly though, this is a big case of misunderstanding just like what happen the other night." assured Danny trying to defend his friend. "I mean, we have nothing that concerns national security."

"Oh? What do you call this then?" snapped Agent Bishop as he pushes a button on the cell phone. Soon it plays a recording of Chris's voice he made the night he discovered Spider-Man.

Phone: _**My name is Chris Fields. If anyone were to find this, my...**_

The man stops the recording just to prove his point as the agent said to Chris, "So...that is you?"

"More like Riku but yeah, that's LadiesMan." said June with a nod making Chris groan angrily. He wished he never made that damn recording. Now it has doomed him!

"Well, I don't recognize the vouce, but hum a few bars and I can fake it." Carrie joked making Danny laugh a bit while Agent Bishop just frowns at the poor joke.

"If I recall, I read through some reports that are made at the station last night in secret, you told a cop that your car has transformed. That interest me indeed." said Agent Bishop to Chris sternly.

"Okay, I admit that I thought I saw what I saw but this is the truth. It was a whole misunderstanding when my car was stolen." said Chris trying to outwit the agent.

"Is that so?"

"It was stolen from me from my home, but it's fine now because it came back, honest!"

"Well, not by itself," June added helping Chris a bit in an attempt to fool Agent Bishop.

"Yeah, not really." agreed Danny.

"Cars don't do that by themselves. What kind of a dumbass would believe that?" laughed Carrie in amusement. Soon it looks like Agent Bishop and Landon join in on the joke with Chris, Danny, and June as they all laugh madly and loudly. For a while it looks like the four's trick as work.

"Oh, that is so funny." laughed Agent Bishop in amusement until he stop and snapped sternly, "Don't play stupid with me. I know dumb jokes when I hear them. What do you know about aliens?"

"Only what we saw in the movies." suggested Chris as he and the others stop laughing quickly. Looks like Agent Bishop didn't buy the story the four was trying to tell him.

"Nothing but legends. Though if you count the other alien stuff like the experiments in Hawaii or a kid who turns into aliens and hangs with his cousin and grandpa." agreed June with a nod.

"Yeah. I mean sure there are reports of aliens and I fought alien ghosts at times too, but that's about it." Danny added.

"Want to see something? This!" snapped Agent Bishop as he shows his badge to the four making them jump a bit. "This is 'I can do whatever the hell I want and no one can stop me' badge! Mess with me and you're screwed!"

"Oh really? And here I thought you wanted to take care of us." said Carrie sarcastically.

"Don't test me, Ms. Francess! Don't think I don't know of your and Danny's secret halfa identifies called Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel! Everyone on Earth knows who you two are by now! One move from me and you two will be locked up in the ghost zone on your asses for good! And not even your parents will bail you off when that happens!"

"Oh ignore him." said June looking annoyed. "This guy is just pissed off because he got his ass handed to him many times by four mutant turtles, a rat, and who knows what else. Plus he couldn't even keep a brain remains of a scientist in line!"

Agent Bishop glares angrily at June as he snapped, "And you, Ms. Lee, be silent. I also know of your Te Xuan Ze job and what you do. Sector Seven knows all about that! Besides, if you want your father to get his parole that is coming up, you shut your ass up!"

"What? What parole?" asked Chris confused to June who yelps in concern. The Asian girl was afraid that this would come up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Agent Bishop has no idea what he's talking about." said June in concern.

"Oh please. Grand theft auto? That is nothing?" scoffed Agent Bishop in amusement and disbelief. "Don't try to lie, Ms. Lee, it will only make things worst."

"June, what is he talking about?" Carrie asked June concerned. Come to think about it, she wonder why June and Agent Bishop gave angry looks to each other ever since the latter first show up. It's as if the two know each other.

June sigh sadly. She knew that it would come down to this. The girl then said, "Guys, Chris, look. Remember those cars that dad always fix that he teach me about? Well, the truth is...not all of them are his."

"You mean you stole some cars?" asked Danny in shock and disbelief while Chris look shock upon hearing this. The girl the latter has a crush on is a car thief?!

"Not all of them! Dad couldn't always get a babysitter so he has to take me with him. Okay, I admit I stole a few cars for them but nothing that makes me too much of a bad person."

"She got a juvie record that proves it," snapped Agent Bishop to Chris while pointing at the Te Xuan Ze. "She's a criminal and criminals are hot." Suddenly Danny angrily punches the agent in the face making him yelp as his glasses went crook, "What the hell?!"

"Asshole, I don't care if I am not paired with June in this parody or the sequel, you do not go and call her a criminal!" snapped Danny angrily at the agent. It's true. The halfa may be with Carrie in this parody but even he can't tolerate anyone insulting the girl he was paired with in most of JusSonic's fics. The male halfa turns to the female one as he added, "No offense, Carrie."

"None taken though we should stick to the script here." Carrie pointed out to her boyfriend in this fic.

Agnet Bishop fix his glasses as he snapped, "Well, in this parody or no, she is still a criminal." The agent smirks at June as he mocked, "My, I wonder what would your father say if he finds out his daughter cost him his parole because she mess with the wrong people. I could hear him right now, 'Oh June! How could you do this to me, you little bitch?! You ruin everything! My own daughter wants me to rot in hell in prison'!"

The four frowns angrily at Agent Bishop mocking June and her father. It's downright unnecessary. Of course what the agent didn't know is that his scanner is beeping frantically again. The man then speaks normally to the group sternly, "Now start talking!"

"What the hell?!" screamed Landon in alarm as his van hits something causing it to stop suddenly. The other vans traveling with the first one stop suddenly. The group inside the van turned and gasped as the vehicle has stopped into a familiar hero's leg. Captain America picks up the van causing Agent Bishop and Landon to panic as he does.

"Big, it's big!" exclaimed Agent Bishop in shock and alarm.

The agents in the van scream as Captain America uses his shield to rip through the van causing the group to fall off. Agent Bishop and Landon scream as the hero drops the van to the ground, the vehicle making a big thud when it landed. Luckily the ones in the van are not harm. Agent Bishop looks at Captain America in disbelief while the hero tosses the ceiling away.

"Well, well, assholes. Looks like you're messed up now. May I introduce you to my good friend, Captain America." said Chris with a smirk at the shocked agent.

"Don't bother. I think they got the idea." crowed Carrie as she laughed while seeing Landon wetting himself upon seeing Cap.

"Bad move taking the kids, human." Captain America said sternly to Agent Bishop who is still looking at him in disbelief. He noticed the other agents getting out of the vans as they got their weapons out. The hero sighs as he said, "Avengers, relieve them of their weapons."

Soon the other Avengers jumps off from a bridge nearby and landed on the ground causing the ground to shake while the agents fell down. They got up and point their weapons at the robots again getting ready to open fire.

As the Avengers move forward, Wolverine snarled as he pops his claws out, "Hold it or I'd show ya what a human-a-bob is like!!" Despite that, the agents (except Agent Bishop who is still shocked) kept their cool as they kept their aim on the robots.

"Allow me." said Iron Man as he turns the magnet part of his suit on causing all the agents' rifles to go flying from their hands right onto the hero.

"What the hell? I was supposed to do that." Black Goliath said frowning at his comrade.

"Better me than you. Besides, I made this armor longer before you show up."

With no weapons, the agents have no choice but to raise their hands up and surrendered to the Avengers. As Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine and Black Goliath kept whatever weapons they use on the agents, Captain America kneel down to the agent as Agent Bishop manage to calm down while saying, "Greetings."

"I see you don't seem afraid or surprised to see us, no matter what you're feeling upon seeing me at first." Captain America observed."

"I am a Sector Seven agent and there are protocols. I don't communicate with you freaks except to say...I can't communicate with you freaks."

"Wow. Some protocols." said Carrie sarcastically.

"Get out of the vehicle." Captain America ordered the agent sternly.

"Right. Why should I..." Agent Bishop begins to say stubbornly.

"OUT NOW!"

Agent Bishop looks alarmed as he and Landon forcefully got out of the vanr as the former said, "Right. Getting out now," Marilyn nervously opens a door to let the kids out. "I am getting out, you see?"

While the agents were getting out, June swiped the keys to the halfas' and her own collar from Landon and use them to freed herself, Danny, and Carrie. Then she goes over to help Chris out of his own handcuffs.

"So, I guess this isn't the first time you handle handcuffs?" asked Chris to June puzzled. He still can't believe that the girl is a car thief along with her own dad. This isn't like June.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to hear that." said June with a sigh as she got Chris freed by breaking the handcuffs right off. Chris rubs his hands as he sighs.

"Yeah, I see."

"This is real!" said Agent Bishop in disbelief. He has deal with stuff like this before but this! Once he and Landon got out of the broken van fully, the agent said to the other agent, "Don't say anything, got it? No matter what."

"Chris, listen." June begins to say to Chris as he listens. "The reason my record came to be is that I wouldn't turn my dad in. He may be a crook and all but he is still family. I mean, have you even sacrificed anything in your perfect little life?

Chris looks shocked and amazed while listening to the words of the Asian. June has gotten a record because she refused to turn her father in. She had sacrificed being a perfect girl in an attempt to keep her father safe. Now Chris understood the family motto: no sacrifice, no victory. Unless you sacrifice someone or something, you will never get victory of saving the day and such.

"So...you must be guys with big guns and weapons." Agent Bishop said in amusement while observing the Avengers, "Very amusing."

"Okay, Bishop. You got a lot to answer for, like what is Sector Seven?" demanded Danny as he and the others came over. Now that they're calling the shots now, the kids want some answers as to why the agents of this Sector Seven took them and why?

"I refuse to answer to you. I asked the questions, not answering them!"

"How do you know about the aliens?" June demanded to the agent ignoring Agent Bishop's comment.

"And what did you do with my parents?!" demanded Chris angrily. His parents and Haku are still nowhere in sight so they must be somewhere by now.

"And why are you all dress in black? That is so last year." Carrie remarked to the agent in amusement.

"Silent, I will not answer to people like you." Agent Bishop said sternly to the kids.

"Oh, really?" snapped Chris as he goes through Agent Bishop's suit quickly.

"Watch it! That's a federal offense you're doing, you little bastard! I swear you are in so much trouble if you don't stop!"

Chris found the same badge, or what appears to be a badge, and show it to the agent mocking, "The 'I can do whatever the hell I want and no one can stop me' badge, eh? This is a coupon for a tanning salon!"

"Must, I guess this is why you must be so tanned." Danny said smirking at the annoyed agent.

"So you are all brave all of the sudden because you got your alien friend and his shield over there." scoffed Agent Bishop in annoyance, "Cute, very cute."

"Now answer, what is Sector Seven?!" demanded Chris as he puts the coupon away in his pocket. He wants to know or else.

"Sorry, I refuse to comment without my lawyer present. Luckily for me, I am my own lawyer so I won't answer!"

Spider-Man smirks as he came over to Agent Bishop from behind and shoots a web at the man's head making him yelp. He turned to glares at the robot who whistles innocently. Then, smirking devilishly, Spider-Man did something disgusting: he pees right onto Agent Bishop!

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Agent Bishop in disgust as he is getting wet with pee.

"Peter, act your age, damn it! Stop lubricating on the man!" scolded Captain America though he and the other robots were laughing at this. Spider-Man stops what he's doing giving a 'what' look to his leader innocently.

"Well, well, someone here is...pissed on!" laughed Danny some more as he and the other kids laugh a bit. "Okay, so I do tell bad jokes but at least they're funny!"

--

A while later, Chris has finished cuffing all the agents and leaving them on the pavement. June turns to Agent Bishop with Landon standing nearby and said, "Okay, Agent Bishop...take it off!"

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Agent Bisop in shock and confusion. What is this girl asking him of all people to do?!

"You heard me, dickweed! Take off your clothes, almost all of them!"

"What for?!"

"Threatening my dad and acting like a dickweed." said June angrily despite her smirking.

"You little..." Agent Bishop grunts angrily as the others go to stand next to her. "Little lady, you are going to regret this all so much." Agent Bishop growls angrily as he takes his clothes off while the kids smirk in amusement while he stripped. "You're a criminal, don't forget that?" Noticing Chris and Danny's angry glares, the man continues stripping. "It's in your g...oh forget it."

Soon by the time he's done, Agent Bishop is wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, his sunglasses, and his underwear. Carrie said slyly to the nearly undressed man, "Looking good, Bishop. Looking good."

"Now behind the pole," June ordered as Agent Bishop goes to a pole and stand behind it, putting his arms around the thing.

"You can't do this, this is a felony! Your asses are mine, you know!" scowled Agent Bishop as June puts the handcuffs on the man's wrists, trapping him to the pole. "You will be hunted down and captured!"

"Whatever, jerk." scoffed Chris as he and the kids walk away. To them, Agent Bishop is done. He is taken down.

"Without remorse too!"

"No remorse, right." repeated Landon in agreement.

"Shut up! I don't need your help!" Agent Bishop snapped angrily at Landon who just repeated what the former just said. He is pissed off enough as it is.

"Sorry."

"Sorry to leave you guys hanging or whatever but we gotta get the hell out of here. See ya!" laughed Carrie as the kids walk off some more.

"They won't get away for long. We must alert everyone." Agent Bishop whispered to Landon. The two must recover Chris and quickly. They need him even if the boy and his friends wouldn't go along with the agents.

"Taken care of." said Landon with a smirk as he held up his cell phone to Bishop. "I got this on the whole time. We will get some help eventually."

Sure enough, Landon is right as more vans followed by helicopters arrived at the humans and the Avengers' location, answering to the situation. The kids back away upon spotting them. They didn't expect this! Wolverine and Black Goliath stood in front of Captain America, Spider-Man, and Iron Man ready for some help.

"Incoming, Cap!" yelled Wolverine as he gets his claws out while Black Goliath prepares his cannons, both ready for anything. The former then slams his claw on the ground causing a force field to appear. The thing hits the vanss causing their tires to burst and for them to stop moving, some crash into each other. Fortunately or unfortunately, the humans inside are not harm as Captain America insisted that no human, even those who wish to capture the humans and the Avengers, be harmed.

"We must leave, now!" ordered Captain America as the other Avengers turn into their car forms in an attempt to escape.

In a helicopter in the sky, a pilot yelled out, "I got some rad readings from under the bridge down there!" The helicopters responded to this as they flew over to the bridge to capture the kids and bring down whatever is helping them.

The Avengers drove off quickly to escape the helicopters. Cap, still in figure form, kneels down to the kids and reach out his hand saying, "Get on." The kids got on his hand before the hero puts them on his shoulder. "Better hold on. This is going to be a damn bumpy ride."

"Oh really? I didn't notice!" snapped Carrie sarcastically.

"We got strong readings down below us. There he is!" yelled a pilot named Razor (from SwatKatz) as the choppers shine their lights on Captain America. The hero with passengers of his own ran off as the helicopters pursue the hero.

"Okay, there he is. Mark him, damn it, mark him!" ordered another pilot named Troy Bolton (from the High School Musical movies) as he picks Captain America up on the radars.

"11:30, 11:30, on the nose!"

"12:00, got it!" responded another pilot named T-Bone (also from SwatKatz) flying to the robot intending on getting him.

Captain America runs from the bridge planning to escape as Troy yelled out, "There he is, I got him!!"

The hero runs through the streets dodging the cars to avoid stepping on them. He has vowed not to harm any humans during the Avengers' time on Earth and he meant it! T-Bone called out upon spotting him, "He's going down the streets. Got him..." However Captain America turned right at that moment escaping the helicopters' sight. "Wait, damn, where the hell is he?! I lost him! No IR signature! Where is he?!"

"I lost him too, T-Bone." called out Troy as he couldn't find the hero.

"Right. We're coming around." reported another pilot named Launchpad McQuack. The duck pilot and T-Bone flew to a canal and under another bridge. However, unknown to the two of them, Captain America is hiding on the bottom of the thing itself in hopes to lose the helicopter. The two pilots turn around as they resumed their search.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man is speeding over to the canal to where Captain America is at. He has a feeling that his leader will need his help and fast!

"Careful, you four," Captain America said to Chris and his friends back on the bridge as the kids yelp on while Launchpad and T-Bone flew over again. However, June finally lose her grip on Cap's head as she fell off screaming. Chris grabs the girl's hand in time causing the boy to hand onto the hero's shoulder via his other hand.

"Chris, don't drop me, don't drop me!" yelled June horrified. T-Bone flew by again as the girl continued screaming as she begins to slip from Chris's hand, "Chris, I'm slipping!" Spider-Man arrives on the scene and sees what is going on, causing him to accelerate faster.

"Hold on!" yelled Captain America as he tries to help Chris and June. But Chris soon lost his hold on the hero's shoulder causing him to fall. Danny and Carrie grabs him but ended up falling off as well. "NO!" Captain America tried to save the kids with his legs but he missed them! It looks like they're going to get squashed.

But luckily Spider-Man arrived and turn into his figure form catching the kids in time, though this cause Chris to drop Iroh's glasses in the progress. Luckily, they didn't break.

"Does your car always come in the nick of time?" Carrie asked Chris who is relieved to see his car again as Spider-Man set the kids gently to the ground.

However at this moment, Launchpad soon spotted the Avenger and called out, "Found another one! We've got him at the river!"

"I'm in the shot!" boomed a trooper named Drago Wolf in Launchpad's helicopter as he smirks while holding a hook gun at Spider-Man. The kids spotted him and realized what the wolf is going to do.

"NO! STOP, STOP!!" screamed Chris in alarm. Is that wolf crazy?! Apparently he is as Drago shot a hook at Spider-Man's left arm causing the wires to get caught in the hero's said arm. As Spider-Man yelps in alarm, the kids look shocked. They gotta help him but how?

"Take the shot, Hellboy." T-Bone ordered the trooper in the helicopter with him as Hellboy then aims his own hook at Spider-Man.

"No, stop! Stop!" screamed Danny in horror but Hellboy apparently didn't hear him as he fires his hook trapping Spider-Man's other arm. The kids watched in horror as another helicopter appear, another trooper shooting a hook at the hero's legs. With the wires tangling them up, Spider-Man fell to the ground trapped. The hero screams helplessly as he tries to escape to no prevail.

"No, stop!" screamed Chris as he tried to run over to help Spider-Man but vans appear quickly and stop nearby forcing the boy to stop.

Troopers came out of the vans and point their weapons at Chris and his friends as one of them yell, "You four, get down on the ground now!"

"Screw you, you son of a bitch! You want us, you gotta..." Carrie didn't have time to finish as the trooper who yelled, Silver the Hedgehog, force her and the kids down onto the ground on their knees. With them trapped, Silver and another trooper named Boba Fett then arrest them all.

"Stop it! Are you all crazy?! He is only an innocent! Stop it!" yelled Chris in horror but his pleads only fell on deaf ears.

"Freeze him now!" ordered a trooper. The other troopers get some nitrogen tanks out and spray at Spider-Man rapidly causing him to cry in alarm. They are freezing him and Chris and his friends were forced to watch in pain and sorrow while Silver and Boba force them the four to their feet.

"Stop it! Let him go! You're hurting him!!"

If the troopers have heard Chris, they are ignoring him as they kept spraying at the hero who kept struggling to no prevail. The boy watch as the troopers kept spraying poor Spider-Man as Chris gets dragged off by Silver. The web head looks at his owner sadly as if for the last time.

Chris can't stand it anymore. He can't just get carried off and leave Spider-Man to his fate! He escaped Silver's clutches and charged at the troopers who were freezing Spider-Man. He managed to knock one of them down and tried to use the guy's nitrogen tank against him. But another trooper has knock Chris to the ground stopping Chris's rescue attempt short.

Finally the whole thing became too much for Spider-Man to bare as he fell unconscious while the hero fell to the ground. Chris got grabbed by Marilyn and Silver, the guys dragging the kid away from Spidey.

"No, damn you!" screamed June in horror as Boba took her away with the Asian struggling in her grip.

The two men holding Chris takes Agent Bishop who has escaped from his handcuffs. The agent got some of his clothes back on though he is now wearing a vest. With a smirk, Bishop said to Chris, "Well, miss me? For a moment, I thought we would never see each other again. Marilyn, Silver? Take the boy to the van with the halfas and his criminal friend."

"JUNE IS NOT A CRIMINAL!!" yelled Danny angrily from the van upon hearing that. He said to Carrie quickly, "No offense, Carrie."

"None taken." said Carrie while Marilyn and Silver take Chris into the van and shove him in there. The boy, June, Danny, and Carrie look at each other sadly then at Spider-Man. The hero have been captured and with June and the halfas back in the collars that prevent them from using their powers and with Danny and Carrie not having their powers back yet, they are stuck. It looks hopeless.

"Get that thing frozen and ready for transport." Agent Bishop ordered to Beldam as the two walk off. Now that they recaptured Chris and his friends, getting a new prisoner in the progress, things oughta be interesting now.

Once the agents are done freezing Spider-Man, they drag him away. A while after the agents of Sector Seven (and their prisoners) are no longer on the scene, the remaining Avengers drove onto the bridge and turn into their figure forms.

"Allow me to check this out." mumbled Black Goliath as he jumps down onto the bridge landing on the ground below. He, Wolverine, and Spider-Man saw the whole thing and couldn't believe it. Spider-Man has been captured and their leader, who walked away looking sad and guilty, didn't do a thing about it. Cap, how can you let them take Spider-Man like that? We couldn't just stand here and do nothing, damn it!"

"I'm sorry but we can't save Spider-Man without harming the humans." said Captain America, not looking at Black Goliath, sadly.

"But it's still not right!"

"Let them leave. We got what we came for."

Captain America sees the glasses on the ground where Chris has dropped and sighs with a thought of guilt. Spider-Man is the Avengers' friend and comrade but even so, they couldn't be able to save him. The heroes vowed not to harm the humans and they can't break that vow even to save their friend. Besides, they are all on an important mission and they can't endanger that just for one robot.

'Peter, I'm so sorry.' thought Captain America sadly as he kneels down to pick up Iroh's glasses. He has no choice. At least the Avengers got what they want. That's all that matters for now.

Author's note  
Damn it, Chris and his friends got captured...again! And worst yet, so did Spider-Man!

Spider-Man: (sarcastically) Nice way for a role for me, eh?

Me: Sorry it was in the script. Don't worry, you'd get freed later on.

June: I hope so for your sake.

Me: Next time, all the people you met in this story so far (Drew Blanc, Yumi, Lance, Loud, the soldiers, Chris and his friends) will unite at Sector Seven. We explain how Sector Seven was formed and why. But things get bad in a hurry when the Masters of Evil come to free their master, the Red Skull! The Avengers must help and fast! Read and review, folks.

Agent Bishop's badge, which turns out to be a coupon for a tanning salon, is a reference to the same thing Wilbur Robinson tried to pull on his future dad in _Meet The Robinsons_.

Sorry that I have Danny defending June, Chrissy. I have to reference some of my fics, right?


	11. Chapter 10: The Attack On Sector Seven

Author's note  
Yeah, airnaruto45, I got the joke.

**Chapter 10: The Attack On Sector Seven**

At the Pentagon the next day, Drew and the generals are there listening to another general named Pakku gave a big speech on TV as he said, grimly, "As of now, the Chinese and the Russians are almost near our area of operations in the Western Pacific. This could turn ugly in a moment."

"Yeah, enough to help the president in his final years in office." said Drew with a frown. He is not sure what to do now. Bad enough an analyst has stolen the info about the files on the attack but now this.

In the operations room, after the meeting was over, someone came into the room holding a briefcase followed by two security guards. It is bald African man. He wears a black business suit with a matching tie, a white shirt underneath, black sunglasses, and matching shoes. On his fist was the word 'Cobra'. His name is Cobra Bubbles, an agent for Sector Seven. The man came to the Pentagon on important matters.

"Don't know what to do now. The US and Chinese people are approaching 100 nautical miles of cruise missile range." said Flux to his creator and friend looking very concerned as the two with some generals walk through the room. "I'd be damn if this turns out to be a bug hunt."

"Let the commander know that he cannot engage unless his forces are fired on first." Drew said to Flux sternly. He can't risk an all-out battle because someone makes a big mistake by firing first.

"Right, no problem. Got nothing else better to do." said Flux with a shrug as he walks off to give the order to the said commander.

"Ahem, Mr. Secretary." said Cobra making his presence known to Drew who turned around with the generals. They look at the man looking puzzled. Who is he? "My name is Cobra Bubbles."

"Hey, aren't you at that Social Services guy/former CIA guy who deals with experiments in Hawaii?" Flux asked the man curiously.

"Uh, yes, but I am another member of a branch in this parody. I am from Sector Seven, Advanced Research Division."

"I don't know what that is and I'm too busy to worry about that now as you can see." said Drew in concern. What is this Sector Seven and how come he never heard of it until now? Suddenly he turns and looks shocked as all the computers in the room begins to go nuts! Looks like Toad's virus from earlier has finally hit home.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Kairi in alarm to the operators. The computers are failing!

"Not sure but it doesn't look good." yelled an operator named Cid worried. Drew couldn't believe what he's seeing! All the computers are failing, not one is working right, damn!

"Sit rep, talk to me!" exclaimed Drew shocked as he turns to Charlotte hoping to find some answers.

"The whole room has gone down." Charlotte said as finally everything in the room has been shut down big time.

"Damn it, I can see that! But why?!"

"My guess is that whoever made that virus has made it so it can shut us down." Grievous said grimly. It seems whoever made that code has made sure that no one will be able to know what he's doing.

"Well, if you need me, I will be sitting over here." Cobra said calmly as he sat in a seat nearby. He is the only one in the room who isn't worried about the situation. Maybe it's because he and those at Sector Seven knew about this already, how it happen and why.

"What? Shut us down?!" exclaimed Drew in shock upon hearing that. He can't believe this!

"They have used our network to spread out to the whole world." explained Sora in concern. "Everything around the world went out!" The secretary of defense shook his head even more shock. This virus has hit everywhere hard! "All the communications, satellite and land lines are knocked out."

"Great. That means I can't use the telephone to call my relatives." Drew takes a phone and tried to use it. He dials any number he could but couldn't get a response no matter what he put in. The man hangs up and tried using his cell phone. No dice, even that isn't working! All the phones are dead!

Cobra, sensing that now's the time to do so, speaks up as Drew put his cell phone on the table in defeat, "Well, now that we all get the picture, I'd like to inform you that I came here on orders from the president." Drew and the generals look at him. This guy was send by the president? Cobra patted the briefcase he has on his lap as he added, "What I'm about to show you, is very important indeed."

--

Drew sat at a table with Cobra as the latter puts his briefcase on the table in the meeting room. As the former watch, the African man unlocks the thing and opens it, taking a laptop and a power clip out. Whatever is it that involves that laptop, must be so damn important.

"I got to tell you that there will be things you won't or may not understand right away." explained Cobra as he puts the clip into his laptop while Drew listens in. "Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government that was made in secret by President Herbert Hoover 80 years ago."

"Oh right. The asshole of the Great Depression." said Drew rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Do you remember when NASA JPL lost the Beagle 2 Mars Rover years ago?" We now see a flashback scene of the mentioned vehicle as it heads towards the planet. Cobra's voice continued offscreen, "Well actually we told them to report the mission as a failure, that there is no life on Mars whatsoever. It wasn't. Beagle 2 transmitted 13 seconds."

Back in the present, Cobra got his laptop on as he now shows the video of the Mars rover's mission to find life on Mars that Drew and no one else knew about. Drew watched as the video as the Rover crash-landed. In the Rover's POV, the thing drives onto the surface and begins looking around for life, things were going well at first.

Cobra fast forwarded a few parts as to get to the important part of the video. Finally he stop the video to that said part as it shows the Rover under a big shadow that came out of nowhere. The vehicle turns and saw a huge shadowy figure coming forward to the thing and grabbing it. One smash later and the video ended abruptly.

"EDA ended at 170 hours, 48 minutes." said a voice from the video.

"That proves one thing, there were more than just damn Martian rocks." Cobra told the shocked Drew. The latter couldn't believe what he said. His disbelief got worst as the agent shows a snapshot of the figure to the secretary of defense, "This is the image from Mars." Cobra then takes out a photo that was made of Blackheart the day he attacked the Earth Kingdom base. "And this is the image that your Special Ops team got from the base attack."

Drew looks at the photos and compared them. They look almost the same, yet different figure. Drew looks at the photos in shock and amazement as Cobra nodded while he continued, "They are definitely of the same exoskeletal type. Not Russian, North Korean or Fire Nation. This is a damn invasion we're now facing here."

"So it is an invasion?" gasped Drew in disbelief. The planet is currently being invaded by huge robots from space?

"Our Sector Seven men have overheard the message your Special Ops team has made. We know that these things can be hurt by our weapons and they soon now it. That's why the virus was made so we can't figure out their next attack no matter what goddamn technology we use. I think it's coming too, I bet my ass there is."

Drew looks horrified as he listened to this info. Yumi was right about her theory! The Russians and the North Koreans are not the big threat here, it is whatever these robots are! The planet is in danger, something got to be done!

The secretary of defense rush back to the operations room as he yelled to the generals, "Call the fleet commanders over the National Guard frequency! It's a shortwave radio channel so it should still work! Tell them that the attack is off damn it and for them to drag those ships back home! And tell all commands that another attack is on its way but now whom we're expecting! Get them prepare now!!"

--

Loud and his teams have finally return home to the states, now living at the Nellis Air Force Base for a while. They are promised to get home and they can't wait to do so.

As Loud and Froggo through the runway carrying their bags, 3 Sector Seven vans stop behind them. The two soldiers turn and looks puzzled, wondering who these guys are.

An agent named Bruce Wayne came out of one of the vans and run over to the two soldiers as he said, "Captain Kiddington, I request you and your team to come with us now." Bruce grabs Loud's bag as he continued, "Move!"

Loud looks at Froggo who is puzzled as he is. Something is up as the two followt he agents, unaware that what they are about to see will change their lives for good, so to speak.

--

Yumi and Lance are still in the interrogation room back at the police station sleeping soundly. It appears that the cops kept them in here at all times to question the two some more. Just then, the two woke up upon hearing the door to the room opening up. They look up as they saw Riggs allowing Drew into the room.

"There she is." said Riggs nodding to the concerned Yumi.

"Oh damn. What now?" groaned Yumi in concern. What, is Drew going to yell at her for what she did or what?

Drew smiles sheepishly while saying to the girl, "Uh, listen. Perhaps I shoulda listen to you earlier back at the Pentagon. I can make it up to you by allowing you to come with me, Miss Yoshimura. You will be my advisor."

"What about me?" asked Lance hopefully. He wants to get the hell out of this interrogation room. It is frigging cold in there!

"Who is he?"

"Oh, he's...my advisor." said Yumi with a nod. It is kinda the girl's fault that Lance got arrested and is in this mess in the first time. Time to get him out.

"Oh, very well, let him too." said Drew with a nod. Right now, there's no reason for delays and he and the world will need all the help they can get on this big problem at hand.

--

Two helicopters are now flying towards the direction of the Sector Seven base holding some important guests. In one of them, Chris, June and the halfas are on one side looking at people they have never seen before, AKA Yumi and Lance.

"Well, uh..." Chris said wondering what to say to these two.

"So what are you guys here for?" Yumi asked the kid curiously. She recognized the halfas from the reports of their adventures around the world but not Chris and June.

"Let's say Chris got a car that turns out to a big ass robot." Danny explained helping Chris out a bit.

"And those assholes are holding him right now." Carrie said with a nod.

"Cool!" said Lance looking excited. A car that can turn into a robot?! That sounds frigging cool than what happen to him and Yumi.

"Yeah, who knew? I found a few nights before." said Chris sheepishly. The big question is, what is going to happen now?

The helicopters has now arrived at their destination AKA Hoover Dam which is hiding the secret base of Sector Seven. Once they landed, Loud and his team got out of their helicopter while Drew came out of the one he's in.

Spider-Man, meanwhile, is still frozen as Sector Seven agents brought him into their base on a transport while troopers uses nitrogen to keep him frozen at all times since the stuff melts less fast than a snowball in Hell.

--

Miles away from the dam, the Avengers are standing around a building they are on, looking around. No one is around, thankfully.

"I just hope this is worth what we had to pay for." said Captain America with a sigh as he looks at Iroh's glasses while turning to his allies.

"Ready to fire some ass, Steve." remarked Wolverine. Cap shines his eyes on the coordinates which are on the glasses themselves. Soon a holographic image of the planet Earth appears shining from the glasses themselves. Captain America looks at the image carefully until he finds something.

"The code said that the Cosmic Cube is 230 miles away from here."

Captain America soon turns off the lights from his eyes causing the image to disappear from the glasses. Iron Man frowns as he said, "My radar told me that the Masters of Evil are getting ready to mobilize."

"Damn it, those bastards know that the Cosmic Cube is here as well." Wolverine said in agreement. If that's true, it won't be long before the Red Skull's men get over there to get the All-Spark!

"Shouldn't we do something about Spidey?" asked Black Goliath in concern. "He is going to be an Earth experiment and die and some other crap! We gotta help him!"

"No. Unless we complete our mission, Spider-Man's apparent death would be in vain." said Captain America in concern. "He's a brave soldier, he would want us to complete our mission and saved everything in existence."

"I don't get it. Why are we saving these humans anyway?" asked Wolverine frowning deeply. "They're a primitive and violent race! I say why bother?"

"What about us, Logan? Were we so different from the humans?" Captain America snapped angrily at Wolverine for what he just said. Turning away, the hero continued, "They are a young species. They have much to learn, but I have seen good in them besides the bad."

We now see Chris, June, Danny, Carrie, Yumi, and Lance arriving at the top of Hoover Damn in a van. Once the vehicle stop, they got out and go to the railing of the dam looking amazed at what's below the dam.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." explained Captain's America voice. "You all know that the only way to end this war is to destroy the Cosmic Cube."

Back with the Avengers, the hero, who know what must be done, turn to his allies saying, "If anything doesn't go right, I will use the All-Stark with the spark in my chest." The hero then opens up his chest revealing a small orb in there. It may not be much but it's the only thing keeping him alive.

"Wait, are you crazy? Steve, you know that the Cosmic Cube is raw power. The results could destroy both it and you, damn it!" yelled Iron Man in shock and alarm.

"I know but my sacrifice will help bring peace to this planet. The humans shouldn't suffer for the mistakes we have made. I'm sorry but it is the only way to save the world. It's an honor serving you all, I will miss you all once I pass on from this life."

The other Avengers look stunned upon hearing their leader's decision but they knew that he's right. If the hero must kill himself to destroy the Cosmic Cube to stop the Masters of Evil's universe conquest, so be it. They will miss serving with Cap but a sacrifice is needed for a victory.

"Avengers, roll out!" ordered Captain America as the Avengers perform themselves to move out.

"We're rolling! Hot damn!" exclaimed Black Goliath as he, Captain America, Iron Man, and Wolverine jump down from the building, ready for action.

--

Back at the dam as the humans kept looking towards the dam's bottom, Toad has chosen this time to crawl out of June's bag looking excited. He is getting even more closer to the Cosmic Cube! However before he could do some exploring, Toad yelps as he slips and is about to fall down from the railing. The mutant tried to stop his fall but ends up screaming as he fell down towards the dam's bottom. Toad groans upon crash landing big time on the ground. He's alive but is in pain.

On the other side of the dam, Loud spots Drew coming and ordered, "Attention," to his men as he and them saluted the secretary of defense in respect as he walk pass them.

"At ease, soldiers," Drew said to the men who stop their saluting. The man smiles upon looking at Loud and Froggo as he added, "Captain, Sergeant. I have got your intel, I'm very impressed with what you did in the Earth Kingdom."

"Thanks, sir." Froggo said smiling

"So what about the gunships?" asked Loud in concern. Since they are order back home, what will they do now?

"Don't worry, the sabot rounds are loaded into the things as we speak. That way, we will be prepared should our enemy attack us again. But unless we get world communications back way, we're all screwed." said Drew with a frown.

At the first side of the dam, Chris, June, Danny, and Carrie frowns as they run into the last asshole they wanted to go near again: Agent Bishop. The man is wearing some president white like clothes (the same clothes he wore in the Fast Forward season of TMNT).

Agent Bishop gave a smile to the group as he said, "Hello. My, did we get off at a bad start before?"

"Oh no. You definitely greet us well by kidnapping us and turning Chris's car into an ice cube. Yeah, what a good start, eh?" asked Carrie sarcastically.

The agent ignores Carrie as he puts a hand on Chris's shoulder, doing his best to get on the boy's good side, saying, "You must be hungry after your copter ride. How about a latte? A Ho-Ho, the candy, not the Pokemon? Double venti macchiato?"

"Agent Bishop, you asshole!" yelled Chris angrily as he pushed Agent Bishop's hand away. "What did you do to my car?! Where the hell is it?!"

Cobra came over in concern as he said, "Now Chris, I..."

"Hey, weren't you that former CIA agent, now a Social Services guy, who deals with experiments in Hawaii?" Danny asked Cobra finding the man familiar of course.

"Yes, you wouldn't imagine how many times I got that. Now Chris, I apologize for what we have to do to bring you all and your friends here and I wish we woulda met under friendly circumstances. Not everyone in Sector Seven is an asshole like Agent Bishop." The agent frowns upon hearing Cobra say that as the latter continue, "But you and your friends must understand: an evil force has invaded our force and will kill billions of people unless we find a way to stop them. You can help us by cooperating and tell us what you know now."

The group paused a bit. They knew that Cobra is right. The Earth is in big danger and what they know could help a bit.

"Alright...but first, Agent Bitchop has to apologize first." June said smirking at the agent who looks shocked and angry at what she just said, as well as what the girl just call him.

"Apologized?! For what?!" demanded Agent Bishop angrily.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe for what he did as well as being a big dickweed."

"Oh, and I supposed you want me to do it the nice way, eh? Go to your door, knock gently, and tell you, 'Hi, I'm from Agent Bishop. I need your help in dealing with evil robots from outer space and we will treat you nicely with candy and soda if you help us by telling us what you know'? Oh yeah. That is definitely a way to get your help faster."

"Jesus, he is sarcastic as you are." Danny noted to Carrie.

"No one is sarcastic as I am." Carrie said dryly to her boyfriend.

"Better apologize, Bishop." Cobra said suddenly shocking Agent Bishop. The African man gave a smirk as he added, "It's the one of the ways to get their cooperation."

Agent Bishop groans a bit then said through his teeth, "Fine, I'm sorry for what I did and for being a dickweed." The agent spits in disgust as he mumbled, "Damn, I can't believed I just did that."

There? Anything else, Mr. Fields? We're willing to do what it takes for you to help us."

"All right, you want my help, you got it." Chris said with a nod. "But a few more things first: I want my car back. I want my parents and Haku released as well. Oh, and June's juvie record? I want it gone, non-existence, as well as her dad out of prison. Got that?"

"Anything else? Maybe, coffee and donuts?" asked Agent Bishop sarcastically while rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Cobra however just smirks as he said to Chris, "That all can be arranged. Come with me and we'll talk about your car."

As the kids follow Cobra, June smiles at Chris, the same kid who wanted her record gone, as she said, "Hey thanks, Chris."

"No problem." said Chris smiling back at the girl he loves. Now maybe June will have the perfect life she once lost back.

"Damn kid is one extortionist. He's worse than those turtles." mumbled Agent Bishop under his breath as he follows the group into the base.

--

A while later, Chris, June, Danny, Carrie, Drew, Yumi, Lance, Froggo, Loud and his team are taking a tour, so to speak, at the bottom of the dam with Agent Bishop and Cobra showing them the way.

"All right, here's what we know. You've all have direct contact with the NBEs." explained Agent Bishop to the 'visitors'.

"NBEs?" asked Froggo puzzled. He hasn't heard anything like that before.

"Noin-Biological Extraterrestrials. What? Never heard of that acronym, before?"

"Oh no, but then again, we've never heard of Sector Seven until now, Agent Bitchop." said Carrie sarcastically at the agent who frowns at being called 'Bitchop' again.

Soon the group arrived at the entrance of Sector Seven HQs that is below the dam itself. As they walk into the place, Cobra continued, "What we're going to show you is totally top secret."

"Let us guess: you got an iceman frozen down here?" asked Danny in amusement.

"I hate it when they guess right."

Soon the group enters a room and saw an amazing sight for the most of them. A giant iceman that is frozen near the back of the room. It is the Red Skull who is still frozen ever since his crash landing in the North Pole many years ago.

"Oh my god, what is this?" asked Drew in shock upon laying his eyes on the Master of Evil. He hasn't seen any of these robots up close until now.

"Well, here's what we know: when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field must have mess up his telemetry." Cobra explained as he, Agent Bishop, and the group got closer to the frozen Red Skull. "He crash landed in the ice, most likely a thousand years ago. In 1934, we got him out of the ice and ship him right here to this facility."

"We call him NBE-1." explained Agent Bishop as the group stops in front of the frozen villain.

"Nice try asshole but he got a different name." scoffed Chris rolling his eyes. "Don't want to correct you, Agent Bitchop..."

"Stop calling me that."

".,..but that guy is none other than the Red Skull, the leader of the Masters of Evil."

"Right. Captain America, the leader of the Avengers who are the good guys and which one of them Agent Bitchop here has captured last night, told us about him." explained Danny to the group especially a pissed off Agent Bitchop who got called 'Bitchop' again.

"I see." said Cobra who giggled at what his fellow agent is being called in secret. "The Red Skull has been frozen in cryostasis since 1935. Chris, your great-great grandfather has made one of the greatest discoveries since the discovery of fire."

"Yes. You are looking at the source of the modern fire. Why, technology like the microchip, lasers, spaceflights, cars, were all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1," Agent Bishop then got into Chris's face and snapped, "That's what we call him, got it?"

"Oh no. I think we just miss what you just said." Carrie said sarcastically. "Please tell us again, Agent Bitchop."

"Stop calling me that, damn it!"

"So what I am understanding is that you decided not to let the U.S. military know about a hostile alien cyborg frozen in their basement?!" demanded Drew angrily to Cobra. He can't believe he himself has no idea about the Red Skull's existence until now.

"Well, until recently, we don't have any threat to national security." Cobra assured the secretary.

"Well, you got one now!"

"So why come to Earth, of all places?" asked Loud looking at the Red Skull in amazement. "I mean, what brings him here, figure of speaking."

"The All-Spark." said Chris getting the others' attentions.

"All-Spark? What is this All-Spark?" asked Drew curiously.

"Well, they are also looking for a cube looking thing that is also called the Cosmic Cubee. Now Mr. NBE-1 here, AKA the Red Skull," Danny then got in Agent Bishop's face as he said, "that's what Agent Bitchop call him," The agent cross his arms in annoyance as the halfa continues speaking to the group, "is pretty much the bringer of death. The freak wants the Cube to turn every technology on this planet into part of his army of Masters of Evil who wants to take over everything."

"Are you sure?" asked Agent Bitchop...I mean Bishop with a frown.

"Of course he's sure." Chris said with a nod. "Say do you guys know where it is?"

Well, that's one question that Cobra knew was coming. He pause while looking at Chris then said, "Please follow me."

"You're about to take a look at our Master Emerald." explained Agent Bishop as he and the group follow Cobra to another place of the HQ.

Soon the 'tour' continues to an office room which Agent Bishop opens the door to allow the group into it. They came to a big window that looks out into something. Upon taking a look, Chris and the others saw a big sight.

It is a huge white cube, one bigger than life! It must be the All-Spark, AKA the Cosmic Cube, the same thing that Captain America mentioned earlier in the story.

"According to our scanners, this cube was originated in 10,000 B.C." explained Cobra as he motions to a sign hat say 'The First Seven Agents'. Around the sign are pictures of the first ever seven agents of Sector Seven called Mario, Luigi, Link, Marth, Roy, and Captain Falcon. The group look at the pictures as Cobra continued, "The first seven you have seen in the pictures didn't find this Cosmic Cube until 1913. They suspected it to be alien because of the matching hieroglyphics in the cube as well as NBE-1. In order to keep anyone as well as alien species from finding its energy, President Hoover order the dam built around it."

"Well, at least that bastard did something right, for onceso to speak." Yumi said under her breath. Still, look at this!

The group kept looking at the Cube, unaware of a new 'visitor' entering the room on the bottom of the place. Toad hops over to the window and smirks evilly upon spotting it. This is it, the Cosmic Cube, the All-Spark! He has finally found it!!

Toad yelps as a laser came out of the Cosmic Cube while the humans weren't looking and hit the mutant. This caused his body to regenerated itself. Toad chuckles evilly as his body have been restored! Now to business! The villain gets a communicator out and speaks into it, "dsakadshjkcnackhmahmb."

That means, "I have found the Cosmic Cube. Come forth all members of the Masters of Evil!"

--

Toad's call has been heard as the disguised Masters of Evil begins to move out. At a runaway at a military base, a holographic figure of a pilot takes control of a silver F-22 Raptor jet as it screams, "ssanklacsclbdfcfadfvf. Adshvnkhcfadscc, ajcfnvnh!:

Translation: "This is Klaw! All Masters of Evil, mobilize!"

In the city, Venom, in his police car form, goes through the streets like mad exclaiming, "sdfmgbacgfcgfgddnafbgmbffafvvgd."

Translation: "Venom En-Route."

At another military base, a green M1 Abrams Tank broke through the gates and leaves sinisterly as it said, "adsgbgcnmgcjbdsxsacbnvbmvmsnvmdf."

Translation: "The Abomination on his way."

A tan Buffalo H mine protected vehicle drives through another base responding with, "xadbacsnhcjbgtgnxgjdcasgsbjkcfjvxsd."

Translation: "Iron Monger preparing to destroy!"

And at the desert in the Earth Kingdom, Blackheart in his black MH-53M Pave Low IV helicopter form flies fast as he said, "gfjagfcajkhfjkjfvhjgfvkfhkfabmgmg. Acbgmmgbfgfacfmgjkjdc!"

Translation: "Incoming Blackheart. All hail the Red Skull!"

--

The group, unaware of the Masters of Evil coming, looks at the Cosmic Cube some more as Yumi asked puzzled, "hold it, hold it. The dam hides the Cube's energy, right? So what kind?"

"That...is a good question." said Cobra with a nod. Time for him and Agent Bishop to show them. The two takes the group into a room used for experiments as two workers named Joel Robinson and Mike Nelson are at work. The man said, "Inside. They are going to lock us in for our own safely." Once the group goes into the room, Joel and Mike left and close the door, locking them in.

"Wow! Kick ass central!" whistled Lance in amazement as he and Froggo sees markings on a wall nearby. Those are no original markings, something has made that!

"So what the hell is? Did Freddy Krueger made that crap or something?" Froggo asked in disbelief.

"To hell with Freddy Kruegger! He has four blades, more like three. That's Wolverine!" laughed Lance as he made some hissing noises while swinging his hand likes claws. The group stares at him funny as the man laughs madly. He calms down as he said, "Right? Wolverine."

"I wish you didn't say that." said Danny with a frown.

"Do what?"

"How the hell did you know that one of the Avengers' names is called Wolverine?"

"There's an actual Wolverine?!" asked Lance amazed like a school girl.

"Ugh and why do you hang with him?" Carrie asked Yumi in annoyance.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." said Yumi agreeing with Carrie's train of thought.

Agent Bishop sighs then said to the group, "Tell me, anyone got any mechanical devices they won't be needing? BlackBerry? Key Alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a cell phone and I ain't using it anymore." said Lance as he takes his old cell phone out and toss it to the agent.

"Well, it looks like you aren't a dumbass as I thought you were."

"Uh, thanks?"

Agent Bishop took the cell phone to a small glass box nearby while the others put on safely goggles to keep their eyes safe.

"Nokias will be tasty, I just know it. At least there's one good thing about the Japanese, they know to kick ass with their samurai ways." explained Agent Bishop as he puts the phone into the glass box and closes the latter, locking the thing.

"Isn't Nokias from Finland?" Yumi whispered to Drew looking puzzled.

"What can I say? I don't know these people so best to leave it to the imaginary." said Drew rolling his eyes. "Just watch."

As the group gets their goggles over their eyes now, a gun appears and was aimed carefully at the cell phone in the box itself. Agent Bishop adjust some controls as he explained, "We can take the Cosmic Cube's radiation and funnel it into that box."

The agent now presses a switch causing the power of the Cosmic Cube in the other room to charge itself causing some of its power to go into the experiment room and right into the gun, causing it to fire at the cell phone, hitting it on impact.

Everyone watch as something happen: the cell phone shakes violently and turns into a nasty creature called Howard the Duck that quacks angrily as he hits his head on one of the box's glass walls causing the kids to back away. Howard then hits another glass wall making Loud back away as well. As the duck kept on acting madly, Agent Bishop remarked, "Annoying little asshole, is he?"

"Tell me about it. He's freaky!" exclaimed Yumi looking at the robot in concern.

"More like a little Energizer Rabbit from hell."

Howard, annoyed, made a machinegun appears from his back and opens fire all around the box he is. Too bad the thing was too reinforced for the duck to break. Howard kept shooting and hitting his head trying to escape.

Agent Bishop had had enough as he said to Cobra, "He's breaking the box." Cobra nodded as his fellow agent gets a zapper connected to the box and pressed a button. Without warning, the box zaps Howard hard, frying the duck. Once that's done, everyone removed their goggles and look at the remains of the now-burned up Howard.

"I always hated his movie." Carrie said dryly as she looks at the thing that used to be Howard the Duck.

--

As Venom, Iron Monger and Abomination continue driving towards the dam, Klaw has flown over the canyons and got there first thanks to the high speed of the form he's using. Upon arriving, the villain transforms into his figure form. He is now wearing a red suit with purple underwear and the top of his hair is masked with a ray gun, or a Sonic blaster of some sort, for a hand. Part of his face is clamped on a lack thingie. His real named is Ulysses Klaw but his codename is definitely Klaw.

The villain lands on a bridge where some agents are at causing one of them to scream out, "Go, damn it! Move," The agents run as fast toward s the entrance of the base just as Klaw's Sonic blaster then fires nasty sonic waves at a power plant field near the dam itself.

Two workers named Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse were at the power plant building working when they heard the destruction that was made to the field. Jerry drops his files while Tom screams like a bitch and runs off.

The noises caught the group inside the dam's attention as the lights in the room they are in flickers a long. In concern, Drew said sternly, "Uh oh. I think they know that the Cosmic Cube is here."

"Oh, you think?" scoffed Carrie sarcastically some more.

Cobra goes to a radio and turns it on while speaking into it, "Bubbles here, what is going on out there?"

"The NBE-1 hangar has lost power!" explained Tom's voice through the radio like mad.

"What?!"

"And worst, the backup generator is the next to go!!"

This doesn't look good. If the generators go out, then the rest of the dam will go. And worst yet, it can also allow the Red Skull to be unfrozen and break free, causing trouble once more!

"Is there an arms room around here?" Loud ask Cobra in concern while coming over to the man and the radio quickly. They gotta get some weapons to defend themselves with!

In the main computer room, a bunch of agents are on the floor dead as Toad scowls at them. Damn pesty humans! The mutant then goes over to a computer nearby and quickly types into a keyboard. To his amusement, the screen flashes, 'Cryo Failure'. This causes Toad to laugh madly, "Red Skull, Red Skull, Red Skull!!"

In the generator room, the workers and agents run for their lives while Cobra runs in and yelled to the troopers, "Get the men into the NBE-1 Chamber now!" He has a feeling that the troopers are going to be needed in there, now.

"The lights are out!" exclaimed a worker as the lights throughout the whole dam are turn on and out like mad.

"Move it, damn it, move it!" yelled a trooper as he and the men rush towards the chamber while the group that Cobra is leading runs down a corridor to the director of the arms room.

"Our generators are failing." said Cobra in alarm as the group runs down the corridor. "It won't be long until our 'friend' in the NBE-1 Chamber breaks free."

"Oh, that's just great." scowled Carrie angrily while fuming. This does not look good, not at all.

--

The Avengers are in their vehicle forms on their way to the dam with Captain America up front. They have seen the attack on the damn and know that the Masters of Evil are there planning to free the Red Skull. They got to get there and fast!

--

At the computer room once more, Toad goes to another computer and types in madly on a keyboard. The screen on that home shows that the temperature in the NBE-1 Chamber is increasing, getting hot. Soon the Red Skull will be unfrozen and will finally be freed!

"Ha ha ha ha! The Red Skull is melting! All death to the humans!" Toad sneered maniacally.

"Damn, 16502, we're losing pressure!" yelped a worker named Ben 10 in alarm. The Red Skull is unfreezing and fast!

"Get ready! There will be some ass kicking around here when that thing gets unfrozen!!" yelled a trooper as he and the men runs into the chambers, aiming their weapons on the Red Skull as the solid ice around the villain begins to melt while the cryogenic systems have stop working.

"The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE-1! And that is a terrible thing!!"

The group runs into the arms room where agents and troopers are loading their weapons while getting some equipment and supplies ready to give hell Some of them got into patrol vehicles while Naruto, Roxas, Leon, and Ash get some ammo into what guns they are using.

"There are 40 millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" snapped Agent Bishop as he nods to some ammo which the men take to load their weapons up. As they get ready, the lights in the room went out alarming everyone in the room while Agent Bishop does his best to stay calm as he load his weapon the moment the lights went back on again.

"Agent Bitchop," said Chris sternly as he, Danny, and Carrie runs up to him. "Take me to my car. Spider-Man got to know that the Cosmic Cube is here."

"If you mean that robot we took last night, it's confiscated. And stop calling me 'Bitchop'! Agent Bishop snapped as he gets his weapon ready.

"Well, unconfiscated it, you jerk! We need Spider-Man to get the cube out of this hellhole!" snapped Danny at the agent.

"Who knows what will happen if we let that thing near the Cosmic Cube?!"

"Who indeed?!" remarked Carrie in determination. She and the others know what must be done: they gotta get the Cosmic Cube to the Avengers and fast!

"Well, you three and the Te Xuan Ze may know but I don't!" snapped Agent Bishop stubbornly. He isn't about to make a big mistake should Spider-Man be released. Who knows what would happen if the robot is freed?

"Oh, you're just going to sit there and sees what happen?!" yelled Chris angrily and in disbelief. He can't believe Agent Bishop would not see what's gotta be done to save the world and stop the Masters of Evil!

"There are people's lives at stake here, you understand right?!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND TAKE HIM TO HIS GODDAMN CAR?!" yelled Loud angrily as he grabs Agent Bishop and knocks him onto a patrol vehicle. Lives are definitely at stake here but only if the cube isn't given to the right people! Landon in alarm gets his gun out to aim at Danny but the captain gets his own gun out and points it at the agent snapping, "Drop it or your head gets blown off, asshole!"

Leon is pointing his gunblade at Doopliss stopping the ghost from doing anything. Silver and Boba goes after Loud but Ash came from out of nowhere and hits them both in the face, knocking them to the floor. Roxas hits Beldam with his Keyblades and stole her gun just as the Shadow Siren fell to the ground.

"Wait, stop, hold it!" exclaimed Cobra in alarm as he runs over. He can't let a major fight break out just as one isn't done yet.

Loud and his team kept their weapons on the agent and troopers making yet another standoff. Agent Bishop frown as he snapped, "Put your weapon down, soldier. We got an alien war happening and you're just want to shoot me and get it over the hell over with?!"

"You know, my team and I didn't ask to be here!" snapped Loud in annoyance. "I will shoot ya if you so test me."

"Drop it! That is a Sector Seven order!"

"Excuse us, but Sector Seven doesn't technically exist." Froggo said pointing that fact out to the agent.

"Right, so why should we take orders from people who don't exist?" asked Loud in agreement. "Now take the boy and his friends to the car now!"

"I will count to five and you won't like me once I count to five!" scowled Agent Bishop getting ready to fight his way freed if he has to.

"Well, I can count to three, how about that?"

Loud points his gun at Agent Bishop's chest, getting ready to fire should the man try anything. The two frown at each other. Even if Agent Bishop was strong, even he couldn't escape a gunshot this close to him.

"Agent Bishop?" asked Drew in concern wanting to put an end to this nonsense and fast.

"Yeah?" asked Agent Bishop to the secretary of defense waiting to hear what Drew has to say.

"You better listen to them. Losing is not an option and we will need all the help we can get."

Agent Bishop couldn't believe it. He's one of the toughest agents in Sector Seven and right now, he is being order about by outsiders like a slave! Why did Cobra have to make promises to a kid?

"You gotta admit, Agent Bitchop, we won't take no for an answer." Danny said slyly to the agent.

"Stop calling me that! Fine, if you want the fate of the world to lie in the hands of a kid's Camaro, that's fine." scowled Agent Bishop in annoyance. He is so hating this.

--

Chris, June, and the group enters an experiment room where Spider-Man, who has gotten unfrozen thanks to what is happening, is screaming in pain as the troopers zap him like mad while they kept spraying nitrogen on him.

"Let him go! Stop it! Stop spraying him!" Chris yelled as he runs over to the troopers. The men ignore him though it looks like they will attack him like what happen the last time he interferes.

"Do what he said, this is an order!" yelled Cobra to the troopers quickly. This time they listen as they drop their equipment.

Spider-Man groans as he got up from the table, dazed but okay. His friend came up to him and ask in concern, "You alright?" The hero nodded and smiled behind his mask confirming that he's okay. I" I hope they didn't hurt you too much, right?"

Spider-Man scowls as he recover and looks at the troopers as well as people he hasn't seen until now. Those people, especially Yumi, Drew, and Lance look at the hero in awe. This is the first time they have seen a robot up close that won't harm them or screw them all.

Spider-Man angrily gets his cannon out and ready to open fire on the troopers to get revenge for what happen to him until Danny interrupts, "Whoa, whoa, Spidey! No time for that now!"

"He's right. The Cosmic Cube itself is here in the base and the Masters of Evil are coming for it!" explained Chris quickly. Spider-Man got up from the table, keeping his weapon on those who has tried to harm him. "Don't worry, they're okay. They won't hurt you anymore." Needless to say, the hero got off the table as he kept his cannon on the troopers. "Better back away, folks, he's friendly as well as fine."

Spider-Man, seeing how he is in no danger now, calms down so to speak as his friend Chris continued, "Okay, put the cannon down, they won't hurt you. Come with us and we'd take you to the All-Spark."

Spider-Man pauses then smiles a bit...then shot webbing at some of the troopers and Agent Bishop getting them tangled in it. Some of the group laughs a bit while the mentioned agent scowls as he finds himself covered in webbing.

"I see I didn;t get off that easily." said Agent Bishop fuming in annoyance while everyone else laugh their heads off.

--

The group takes Spider-Man to the room where the Cosmic Cube is at. Upon arriving, the boy and Asian girl moved back to allow the hero some room. The hero takes the Cosmic Cube and smiles. The mission is almost a success.

"All right, looks like he's doing some crap now." observed Froggo while talking to Loud.

As the group watches on, the Cosmic Cube flashes energy all over and what do you know, the thing starts transforming.

"Dear God!" said June as she watches the Cosmic Cube transforming until it is now a smaller version of itself.

Spider-Man: _**Message from Starfleet, Captain  
Let's get to it.**_

"You know, the robot got a point. As long as the Red Skull is unfreezing his ass over at the other hangar, we're screwed if we stay here." said Loud in nod. They got to get the Cosmic Cube away from the villains and to a safely place. "The city of Springfield is 22 miles from here away. We can get the thing out of here and hide it in the city."

"Right, that should work!" said Drew in agreement. Hide the cube from the enemy until something can be done with it. Brilliant!

"Of course, we can't do much without the Air Force."

"And I think whatever blast that the black freak Venom has hit us before has worn off." Danny said as he and Carrie realized what the 12 hour limit has run out by now.

"Right. Will someone get these collars off of me, Danny, and June now?" Carrie requested.

"Does this place have a radio link of some kind?" Drew asked Agent Bishop hopefully. He needs something to call the Air Force to help the troops as well as the kids.

"Right," Agent Bishop said simply.

"Does it have shortwave?"

"Of course it does, damn it."

"And one more thing, get the keys to the collars and set the halfas and the Asian free, now!" ordered Drew quickly.

Some of the agents run in to get the halfas and Carrie freed of their collars. Once the collars are off, Danny and Carrie transforms into their Phantom and Angel selves.

"Ah, much better." said Danny stretching himself in his Phantom form. "This is definitely what me and Carrie really are."

"Sir, get some word out to the Air Force." Loud said to Drew before turning to his team, Chris, June, and the halfas. "Let's move and Phantom, Angel, keep the ones with the Cosmic Cube safe! Blast those who attack you!"

"And here I thought you don't like us." said Carrie with a smirk as he hands glow.

"We got a radio in the alien archives." Agent Bishop said quickly to Drew as the progress of getting the Cosmic Cube out of the dam begins. "It's an old army radio console."

"Damn it, boy, tell me if it would work!" demanded Drew hopefully.

"Well, of course it would! Nothing is impossible around here! I mean, did you saw that the spider thing did to the Cube before?!"

"Chris, June, get in the car! Danny, Carrie, you fly around the thing and keep the passengers safe," Loud ordered to the four kids as they run towards Spider-Man.

"Right." agreed Chris as Spider-Man turns into his Camaro form. The boy and June got inside the hero while the halfas flies around the thing preparing to keep it safe.

"Mr. Secretary, get the birds to the city. Once we get to Springfield, we will find a radio so that Froggo can vector them in."

"Right." said Drew nodding quickly. Loud and his team runs off to battle while Drew, Yumi, Lance, and Agent Bishop run off to get to the ready. Spider-Man starts moving and drives off with his passengers inside him and with the halfas flying around him.

--

The workers try their best to keep the Red Skull frozen back at the hangar but it doesn't work as the ice is melting faster. The villain is close to escaping.

"Let's get out of here!" screamed Ben 10 quickly as he and the workers abandon their posts so they can get the hell out of here!

--

Loud and his team are running back to the arms room as the captain yelled, "SET A PERIMETER AROUND THE VEHICLE, PRONTO!"

"Yes, sir." said the team quickly.

"This way, this way!" yelled Agent Bishop to his group as they run as fast as they can to the archive room to get to the radio and fast.

--

Meanwhile an alarm goes off in the hangar as the most disastrous thing happen: the Red Skull has finally reactivated himself once his head got free out of the solid ice. Angrily, the villain shakes the ice off his armor and body as he then turns his right arm into a flail. He has been deactivated for a lot of years and he is pissed off.

"I am...THE RED SKULL!" roared the villain as he swings his flail and finally breaks his body freed of the ice. With evil laughter, the villain starts causing havoc killing a lot of workers doing so. Those who survived run for their lives as the troopers fired like hell at the Red Skull's armor trying to stop him.

--

Loud, his team, Spider-Man, Chris, June, Danny, and Carrie have left the dam in a big hurry as they make their way to Springfield. They gotta get this Cosmic Cube away from the Red Skull and the Masters of Evil as fast as they could.

"June, is the cube okay?" Chris asked the Te Xuan Ze. That thing better not break during the ride or worst.

June checks the Cube which is in Spider-Man's backseat as she confirms, "Yeah, it's alright."

"Get a seat belt on it. We don't need to break the law, even for Cosmic Cubes."

--

"Keep spraying!!" screamed a trooper as he and the other troopers kept spraying nitrogen on the Red Skull in hopes to take him now. This proves to be useless however as the Masters of Evil villain angrily turns into his vehicle form, a Marvel Jet, and flies out of the hangar causing the men to duck and/or fell to the ground.

The Red Skull finally leaves the damn and landed while turning into his figure form. His men should be here by now. And it looks like he's right as Klaw appear, turning into his figure form while landing near the leader.

"Lord Red Skull, I'm here to serve you always." said Klaw bowing to his master. The truth is though the villain has despite his master and wished to overthrow the Red Skull as the leader of the Masters of Evil. For now, he has to fake loyalty to the Nazi villain until he finds a chance.

"Where is the Cosmic Cube?!" snarled the Red Skull glaring at his second in command. The villain obviously has that thing on his mind during his frozen state.

"Well, the humans have it, of course.

"YOU FOOL! You fail me again! Get them, destroy the humans if you must but get them!!"

--

"Hurry, Yumi!" exclaimed Drew as he, Agent Bishop, Yumi and Lance runs into the archive room where the radio should be at.

"There it is, sir." said Agent Bishop as he goes over to sit at an old radio nearby. It has been covered with webs, probably because it wasn't used in so long but it should work, right? As the doors shut themselves and lock to keep out trouble, Agent Bishop got rid of the cobwebs as he said, "Now I need a damn minute."

The agent adjusts some of the controls and wires as he mumbled, "Okay, Maxie. Come to me, plugged in there." Once Agent Bishop is done, he turns the radio on. To the group's amazement, sounds came from the radio itself. "Perfect! Now we got it!"

"That's good to hear, so where's the mikes?" asked Lance hopefully.

"Wait, mikes?"

"You know, mikes, what we used to call outside and all. Can't use a radio console without mikes, pals."

"Oh goddamn it, no!" screamed Agent Bishop in anger and disbelief. He shoulda known that this was too good to be true! Without mikes, they can't get an outside signal for some help! Why didn't he think this the hell sooner?!

"Come on. We better hope to find some." said Drew quickly as he and Yumi search the room. Hopefully there should be some mikes in here.

"You boy! Get in the chair! You should be the expert, right?!"

"Oh yeah, in kicking a brain and his assistant's asses." said Lance with a nod. He yelps as Agent Bishop forces him into the chair the agent got up from, "Okay, I can shut the hell up now!"

"Where are they? I can't find anything!" yelled Drew as he and Yumiu search the whole room, but there are no mikes to be found! It looks hopeless!

"Oh son of a bitch! How can we get the signal and get the Air Force's help?! We're screwed!!"

Yumi ignores Lance as she looks around for something. There are no mikes but perhaps something else can be use, right? She spotted an old computer that hasn't been used recently obviously as it is really old and covered with cowwebs. But it should be able to work.

"Lance!" Yumi said to her friend quickly.

"Huh?" Lance asked the girl looking puzzled.

"You're a hacker, remember? So maybe you could hotwire this computer to transmit a tune through the radio, right??"

"Well yeah, but what the hell good will that do?"

"Morse code, dumbass!" snapped Yumi annoyed by her friend's stupidity as usual. "Use this to transmit the signal through that!"

Lance's eyes widen in excitement as he suddenly realized what the girl mean now. He exclaimed, "Hot damn! Good thinking, Yumi!" The computer repairman got out of the chair and run to the computer, "Hey Agent Bitchop! Get me a screwdriver, pronto!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" screamed Agent Bishop all pissed off now.

--

Spider-Man speeds through the desert away from the dam as Loud and his team follows him in their patrol vehicles. Just then a truck horn is heard. The group looks and sees a truck coming up. Chris, his friends, and Spider-Man recognized it instantly. It's Captain America and the other Avengers are with him. Underneath their vehicle forms, they are smiling, relieved that their friend Spider-Man is alright.

"It's Cap! All right." said Chris as Spider-Man and the soldiers pass by the other Avengers. The heroes quickly make a big U-Turn while screeching and follow their friends/soldiers. They have no time to lose.

The battle for Earth has begun.

Author's note  
The battle for Earth has begun now, folks! It's the heroes, the Avengers, and their allies against the evil Red Skull and his forces. Pretty amazing, eh?

June: I like the running gag with Agent Bitchop.

Agent Bishop: (annoyed) How many times do you have to call me that before it gets old?

Chris: Like you are since you were around since the times of Abraham Lincoln?

Agent Bishop: Oh shut up!

Me: Settle down, everyone, the story is almost done. Next time, the battle for the Cosmic Cube begins as the Avengers and their allies fight off against their villains. Let me assure you folks, three robots, including one you all got used to by now, will not make it out of that chapter alive. Read and review, folks.


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

Author's note  
Come on, airnaruto45, haven't you read the Civil War mini-series at all? He's the African hero who got killed by the Thor clone in those comic books.

**Chapter 11: The Battle Begins**

At the dam, Lance works on getting a signal out as fast as he can via hacking into the computer that Yumi just found.

"Okay, almost there!" exclaimed Lance quickly. Suddenly pounding noises are heard from the doors of the place.

"The hell?!" yelled Agent Bishop in alarm as the pounding kept happening. Someone or something is trying to get into the room and unfortunately, that someone is none other than Toad who is determined to stop the humans from interfering in the Red Skull's attempt to get the Cosmic Cube!

"Block the door!" ordered Drew quickly as he, Yumi, and Agent Bishop ran over to the doors in an attempt to stop that damn Toad from getting in. Yumi and Agent Bishop get a table and push it towards the doors themselves.

"Out of the way, damn it!" Yumi yelled as Drew moves away from the doors to allow her and the agent to put the table in front of the doors. Too bad it may not work as Toad kept hitting the doors like a pissed off reviewer of video games.

"5, 4, 6, 3..." said Lance as he quickly types like mad on the keyboard. He and the others would be screwed unless he gets get computer working but Toad is getting dangerously close to breaking it.

Leaving the computer for a moment, the hacker takes a fire axe and uses it to smash a glass box that has two shotguns from it. Drew grabs the two while Agent Bitchop...

"That's Bishop!" The agent snapped at the narrator, me, in annoyance.

Right. Anyway, the man grabs a lot of junk to block the doors with. Drew yelled out, "Load these guns up and quickly!" The secretary of defense and Yumi rush over to a shelf that has a lot of bullets in it. The two can use those to load the guns up. Drew throws a gun to Yumi before the two grab as many bullets as they can to load the guns up.

"Master Search." mumbled Lance worried as he finished typing. To his amazement, the computer turns itself on, "Sweet! We're transmitting!"

"Good! Now send what I'm going to tell ya!"

"Get the hell out of the way!" Agent Bishop yelled to Yumi as he run towards to the doors with a flamethrower. The girl did as the agent told her so that Bishop would aim the flamethrower at an opening that Toad has managed to get so far. "BURN IN HELL, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" With that, Agent Bishop sent a lot of flames at the mutant forcing Toad to jump away in freak.

"This is Defense Secretary Blanc. Get me NORTHCOM commander!" Drew told Lance as the latter types that in the computer. At the doors, Toad snarls angrily as he fires a blast at Agent Bishop who barely got out of the way in time. The blast came out Lance who almost dodges it.

"Damn it!" yelped Agent Bishop in alarm.

"The hell!" yelled Lance in alarm. "What the hell was that?!"

Drew knew that he cannot waste any time as he continued the message and fast, "Authenticate emergency action. Blackbird 1195..."

--

A soldier named Charlie Brown got the Morse code message that Lance is typing to him from the dam. In alarm, the soldier turns and yelled, "Sir! The Secretary of Defense is sending us an emergency Morse code message! Good grief, this looks big!!"

--

The Avengers and the soldiers go as fast as they can to get to Springfield as fast as they can. Suddenly a police siren is heard. The heroes turn and saw a police car and a tan Buffalo H mine protected vehicle chasing them, the former probably thinking that the cars were speeding. But something is wrong, the latter is destroying anything in its way by knocking down cars and vans! Hell, whoever is running that thing uses the Buffalo vehicle fork to toss a car out of the way!

"Oh damn!" yelped Chris in alarm as he and his friends turn and sees the two cars and recognized the police one. It's Venom from last night! That must mean the other vehicle with it is another Master of Evil member!

"What's going on?" asked June in alarm.

"It's the same cop. Someone block them, quickly!!"

"We'd take care of the black freak. You guys keep the other way!" yelled Danny as he and Carrie goes after Venom while Iron Man, Wolverine, and Captain America drives behind Spider-Man and Black Goliath. "Okay, asshole, eat ecto-blasts!!"

Danny fires ecto-blasts at Venom who turns back into his figure form to attack the halfas. Carrie uses super speed to dodges most of the bad guy's attacks while firing pink blasts of her own at the villain.

The other vehicle snarls as he transforms into his figure form. He is now a man in an armor suit that is metallic silver all over the body with glowing eyes and hole in the chest. His real name is Obadiah Stane. His codename is Iron Monger. He still has the Buffalo claw on his back.

"YOU ASSHOLES ARE DEAD!" screamed Iron Monger angrily as he charges at the group.

Captain America turns into his own figure form in hopes to slow Iron Monger down to allow the others to get into Springfield all right.

"Dear god." said June in amazement upon seeing Captain Ameica transform. It's so amazing as this is what, the second time she saw this?

"Go without me! I'd keep Obadiah busy!!" exclaimed Captain America to his friends as he gets his allies ready. He watched as Iron Monger goes through the highway like an illegal hockey player, body-checking through a bus as the villain charges at the hero.

As if in a slow motion sequence, Captain America turns to face Iron Monger, only for the villain to tackle him, getting the two thrown off a highway. Iron Monger roars as the two fell onto a highway below.

A van being driven by two parents named Clark and Ellen Griswold was going down the highway with the kids Rusty and Audrey in the back when the van was forced to come to a stop when the two robots landed in front of them causing the family to look shock as Captain America and Iron Monger fight. Iron Monger blasts his enemy in the face, only for the hero to shrug it off and grabbing the villain. The hero got up and hits Iron Monger's upper left eye, almost making the other pop out. Now Captain America tosses his enemy down from the highway and jumps down after him.

"THAT IS SO DAMN COOL!" yelled Rusty and Audrey in amazement as Clark and Ellen look confused about what just happen.

Once Captain America landed on the ground under the highway, Iron Monger angrily attacks with his Buffalo H claw on his back but the hero dodged it and hides behind a pillar, getting his shield ready for anything.

"You are mine, Rogers!" snapped Iron Monger as he charges at his enemy with damn murder on his mind. The hero dodges it as he throws his shield at the villain's right arm, cutting it right off. Iron Monger screams in pain as Captain America uses this distraction to wrap his head around with his left arm.

Iron Monger got freed but apparently has forgotten about Cap's shield as it returns and ended up cutting his head right off. The hero grabs his shield back as Iron Monger's lifeless body fell to the ground while his head landed at Cap's feet. He sighs in relief as the hero walks over his enemy's lifeless body.

Venom charges at Danny and Carrie, meanwhile, while the halfas block his attacks with their energy shields. The ghost child uses his ghostly wail to injure the villain wildly knocking Venom off the highway landing on the ground below. Whining, Venom turns into his vehicle mode as he drove off to escape.

"Damn coward." Carrie said rolling her eyes smirking.

"Come on. We better join the others." said Danny as the halfas flew towards Springfield to rejoin their friends.

--

Pissed off by not getting inside the archives room through the doors, Toad has chosen another way to get in: via the ceiling pipes. But Agent Bishop and Drew hears him coming as they kept their guns on the ceiling while loading their weapons

"Get ready." mumbled the agent quickly then he and Drew open fire on the ceiling pipe that Toad was in. They kept doing so until the villain pops out and jump at his enemies. Yumi and Lance see him coming and dive under the table to avoid the shooting that Agent Bishop and Drew did as they open fire on Toad. But the mutant kept dodging as he jumps down landing in a glass box. After getting out, the two fire at him again but Toad kept dodging as he goes to hide behind a pillar.

Agent Bishop and Drew hide behind the same table that Yumi and Lance are near just as Toad made his sub-machineguns appear. Lance yelled, "He's behind the pillar!"

"I know, damn it!" snapped Agent Bishop as he and the secretary of defense open fire on the pillar just as the villain jumps out and return fire. The two duck to avoid the attacks in time. Once Toad stopped firing, Agent Bishop and Drew fired at the pillar while Toad gets his tongue out ready to do some lashing.

"Damn it, this is crazier than the reviews for _Disaster Movie_." said Agent Bishop fuming.

"At least the author wants to see it despite the damn crappy reviews." Drew added with a nod.

"Someone shoot that mother..." Lance didn't finish as he and Yumi saw Toad slashing his tongue at them quickly from another pillar.

"Yumi, it's time for some toad hunting season!" Agent Bishop remarks as he tosses another shotgun to the mentioned girl while he and Drew got out of their hiding spot to continue their attack.

Lance dodges frantically from Toad's tongue while going back to typing like mad on a keyboard. He looked at the computer when he's done and sees something on the grin making him say, "Hot damn! The Air Force is responding!"

That's good for Drew to hear as the man opens fire on Toad, this time he hits the villain right in the face. The mutant screams in pain as he did some more hops. The secretary of defense fires at him but Toad dodges with his hops.

"Damn it! This frigging hopping freak is more annoying and evil than Count Nefarious and Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun put together!" exclaimed Drew in annoyance.

Toad hide behind a pillar to get ready to attack again but sees Agent Bishop charging at him with a flamethrower snapping, "Take this, Darth Maul! BURN!!"

Toad slashes his tongue quickly at Drew but the secretary of defense barely dodges it. The tongue return...except it went way off course as it ends up missing the mouth and slicing off the mutant's head!

"Ah, damn! No wonder I didn't get to be in X-Men 2!" groaned Toad as he fell to the ground dead.

"Sweet! They're sending F-22s to the city!" said Lance eagerly. Now the team in Springfield will get some help big time!

--

"Raptors, scramble, damn it, scramble!" ordered a officer to the pilots at a runaway at an airbase.

"I'm scrambling, but where the hell am I going?" asked a pilot as he and more pilots got into their F-22 Raptors.

"Strike and Dark Star roll call!!"

The pilots get ready to launch on a mission of life and death, but mostly life.

--

Soon the soldiers and the Avengers have arrived at Springfield. This town is so big. Hopefully, they can hide the Cosmic Cube here, right? Froggo, Roxas, Naruto, Ash, and Leon look around the city and then saw their captain running out of a radio shop having found the item he was looking for.

"Come on, go, damn it! Mount up!" ordered Loud quickly.

"Right, Move out!" Froggo ordered as he and the men got into their patrol vehicles waiting nearby. Loud and Froggo got into one as the former gave the latter a shortwave radio.

"These are shortwave radios, they're the best we got."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"Use them! It's all we got!" exclaimed Loud as he gets the vehicle moving quickly.

The good guys drive over the main square of the city, not wanting to stop for a moment in case the villains were to find them. Froggo said, "Damn, this is like watching the movie _I Am Legend_, minus the whole vampire crap. These are Radioshack walkie talkies, yo. I should get 20 or 30 miles out of these things."

"Now you're talking. Odd, for some reason, I find the green Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Sports Utility truck familiar for some reason."

"Maybe it's because the vehicle is really Iron Man and the fact that your voice actor star in a movie about that rampaging green guy that the actor who played Iron Man made a cameo in at the end." Froggo then holds up the radi and speaks in it and said, "Hey, any aircrafts orbiting the city? Any at all," The two soldiers look up in the sky then smiled as an F-22 Raptor fly above them. "All right, F-22 at 12:00!"

"Here's the plan: I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks ready to get the damn Cube. Got it," Loud said to Froggo with a nod. The cars and Avengers stop at the main square as the soldiers and Sector Seven troopers got out of their vehicles. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke, damn it!"

"Raptor, do you copy? Raptor," Froggo called into his radio while Naruto throw a smoke grenade onto the roan causing green smoke to come out. "We have a visual, green smoke is the mark. We need air cover and make sure to vector Black Hawks for extractions."

Chris, June, the halfas, the troopers and the soldiers watch the jet flew by them. For some reason though, the pilot didn't either responded or land at first. Yet for some reason, the Avengers don't like this. They are familiar with this jet plane, but what?

Suddenly, as the F-22 Raptor flew over the heroes, Wolverine turns into his figure form, and yelled out, "IT'S KLAW!"

"Come on, copy!" yelled Froggo into his radio, unaware that the jet plane is really Klaw, one of the villains for the Masters of Evil!

The citizens scream as they sense danger and run for it. Wolverine exclaimed to Iron Man and Black Goliath, "Damn it, it's Klaw! Take cover!" The heroes back off while Spider-Man ran to Wolverine, the latter yelling, "Hey webhead! Get ready!"

The two heroes quickly run over to a bus before Spider-Man carried the thing up. Loud slowly realized that something is wrong as the jet is about to open fire on him and the team. He yelled, "MOVE, DAMN IT! MOVE!!"

"Get out of the way, move it!" Wolverine warned the civilians as the run off. The mutant then helps Spider-Man in carrying the bus to block the impact of the attacks. Luckily, no one is inside the vehicle.

"Fall back!!"

The soldiers and the troopers get out of their vehicles and run off just as Wolverine roared, "Incoming!" Klaw then shot missiles at the same bus Wolverine and Spider-Man were carrying resulting in an explosion that send the two heroes back onto the ground landing on a big thud while everyone else fell to the ground as well.

The explosion causes some parts of the building to fell and landing on a civilian nearby.

"Oh my god! Justin Lawson is dead!" yelled another civilian seeing Justin pinned under a rock.

"Goodbye, world! Keep rocking! And don't forget to check to read my new fan-fiction, in forums now!" said Justin Lawson before he shuts up and dies.

"Thank god. I thought he never goes." said a third civilian in relief.

June recovers as she sees Chris lying next to her. The boy looks back and smiles as he and June slides their hands through the ground until they touch.

"How touching. Is everyone alright?" asked Carrie as he and Danny were the first to get back to their feet holding hands.

"I was going to say that! Is everyone okay?" yelled Loud as he got up from the ground.

As the humans got up, the smoke clears making Chris and his friends gasp in horror. Spider-Man is on the ground struggling. He's hurt!

"Oh god, Spider-Man!" screamed Chris as he runs over to his car. He looks at the hero's lower body that made him gasp. His legs are gone, "Oh dear god! Your legs, they're gone!" The hero continues his struggling in pain.

"Back, damn it, back!" said Chris to Black Goliath who backs away.

"Spider-Man, you alright? Get up, Spidey, please get up! Iron Man!!"

Loud quickly ran to Froggo who is hiding behind some debris. The captain, upon getting there, yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Froggo in concern.

"You know what! Why did that plane shot at us?! What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing! F-22 Raptors never fly below buildings! That plane is an alien in disguise and no way is it friendly, man!"

"Get up, please! You're okay, please!" Chris pleaded to Spider-Man as the hero crawls through the ground in pain while June got up from the ground to walk over to her friends.

"Come on, Spidey, you can do it." Carrie said in concern as the hero kept crawling. This doesn't look good. This has disaster written all over it.

"Army Black Hawk inbound to your location, over!" said a voice from Froggo's ready. At last, some real planes!

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles! November Victor, 1.2 clicks north!" Froggo called into his radio quickly.

Suddenly some tank shots are head making the group yelp as they see a huge tank coming at them. That was the Abomination in his tank form! The villain opened fire on Loud and Froggo who dodges behind some debris in time. People run off while Abomination drives over a soldier while driving over a car and smashing it!! Black Goliath and Iron Man didn't waste any time as they drive over to the enemy.

"Let's go, move!" ordered Loud as he, Froggo, the soldiers and troopers make a run from Abomination's attacks. Chris meanwhile run to his car friend in concern while June sees a tow truck nearby, knowing what she gotta do to help.

"Carrie, help me with this thing, okay?" The Te Xuan Ze asked her friend as the two run/flew over to the tow truck.

"Don't worry, Spidey. We won't leave you. We're right here." Chris said to Spider-Man worried as the hero crawls towards him in pain. Tears roll down the boy's eyes. Spider-Man has been a great friend to Chris ever since the boy bought him from that car shop days ago. Sure back then Chris thought him as a piece of junk but what a hero he is now!

Spider-Man got the Cosmic Cube out of himself and hands it to Chris knowing that the hero couldn't risk being caught with this inside of him. The boy hesitates but takes it. The fate of the world is in his hands now.

Wolverine drives through the streets in vehicle mode while the Abomination fires on his enemy. The hero dodges the shot then goes into his figure form before jumping into the air like a wild man. Wolverine dodge two more shots from the Abomination and slashes at the villain before finishing his flip landing in front of a woman named Miss Keane who runs off screaming upon the hero jumping over her while dodging another shot.

Black Goliath turns into his figure and jumps onto the Abomination's main barrel gun as he yelled, "Come on, Master ass! Bring it, bitch!!" The hero climbs on top of the villain but it turn out to be a big mistake as the Abomination transforms into his figure form. He is now a green skinned creature that looks like a fish type creature only wearing blue undies. Although his codename is the Abomination, his real name is Emil Blonsky.

The Abomination grabs Black Goliath with his left arm and tossed him away towards a bunch of civilians called The Magic Roundabout Gang who scream while running away as the hero smashes into the road near him.

On a bench nearby, a washed-out super hero/asshole named Hancock woke up drunk and sees the madness happening. He frowns as Hancock snapped, "Hell naw. I'm outta here." The hero flies up to escape the attack but bumps his head on a lamppost sending him crashing back to the bench unconscious.

Wolverine did another sideslip dodging two more of the Abomination's shot while firing missiles of his own at the villain hitting the monster right in the chest. Black Goliath slides past the Abomination now and shot a blast at the villain. Iron Man, in his figure form jumps over the Master of Evil villain and uses a buzzsaw from his armor to tear off Abomination's right arm.

"Concentrate your fire!" Loud yell to his team and the troopers as they aim their guns at the Abomination. Iron Man holds up a hand and gets ready to ready a blast of his own.

"I am Iron Man!" boomed the hero. Suddenly he yelps as a cow falls on him knocking him down. The hero got back up and snapped, "Where the hell did that cow come from?!'

"I guess the author wanted to add some more references to Disaster Movie." Wolverine added with a smirk.

Needless to say, the soldiers and Iron Man fire on the Abomination until he fell down roaring in pain. Meanwhile Carrie smashes a window of the tow truck she and June are planning on using. June quickly managed to get herself inside the thing then pull some wires out.

"Come on, come on." mumbled June doing her best to connect the wires together to get this tow truck moving without a key.

"Uh oh. We got trouble." said Carrie in horror as she spotted something coming. The Red Skull has finally arrived in the city, transforming into his figure form before landing on the ground.

"RED SKULL!" roared the villain evilly as he charges at Black Goliath, Iron Man and Wolverine.

"Old red head is here! Retreat and fall back," Black Goliath yelled to his comrades who back away while more humans run the hell away. The hero then opened fire on the Red Skull in hopes to stop the villain from harming the innocent people.

"FALL BACK!" screamed Lou to the men as the Red Skull is charging over to the heroes.

Black Goliath kept firing on the Red Skull but it turns out that the shots didn't effect the leader of the Masters of Evil at all. The Red Skull gets his cannon out and shot a blast at Black Goliath sending the hero flying and crashing onto the ground in pain.

"Damn! This worst less than when the Thor clone blasted through me!" groaned Black Goliath in pain.

More civilians continued running as Loud yelled to his team, "GET OUT GUYS OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" The captain ran over to a car being driven by Speed Racer as he yelled, "Out of the car, pal! You did enough racing for one century!"

"Get out, move, move," Froggo ordered to Naruto and Roxas as they help David Seville and his 'sons', Alvin, Simon, and Theodore out of their buggy. Meanwhile Leon is helping another injured civilian named Mac to safely.

"AIR COVER, NOW!!"

As Loud and his team ran from the Red Skull, Chris and Danny saw June and Carrie driving over with a tow truck. The latter flies out and said to Danny, "Hey, Daniel. Help me with this, will ya?"

With evil laughter, the Red Skull in his vehicle form flew over to a building taking an unexpected passenger with him: Black Goliath. When the two landed with Black Goliath crashing into the ground, the villain changes back and stomps his feet onto the hero's body.

"You think you got me, asshole?!" groaned Black Goliath stubbornly. He may be out but not down yet.

"Come here, you damn freak!" laughed the Red Skull as he grabs Black Goliath by the foot. The hero shots more blasts at his enemy but the Red Skull kept his hold on the good guy.

"You want a piece of me?! Bring it, asshole! Come on and take me!"

"Oh, I'd take you all right...I'D TAKE TWO PARTS OF YOU!!" With that, the Red Skull grabs Black Goliath and did the most horrible thing ever: he rips the hero apart, killing him.

"Oh damn! This is far worst than getting myself blast through!" groaned Black Goliath for the last time as he dies.

"What happen?!" yelled Loud to Ash in concern as the latter is looking through his binocular to check on the status on the Abomination. And unfortunately, the monster is getting back to his feet.

"Damn, I don't know what that thing is on but it just got back up!" explained Ash. The Abomination has lost his right arm but he is still not out yet.

"Damn, why don't these things ever die," Loud groan while coming over. He hears a noise and turns around to see a familiar 'friend'. It's Blackheart, the same robot who attacked the Earth Kingdom base. He landed on a nearby building, transforming into his figure form ready to destroy the good guys.

"Wrap it around the head." Chris said to June quickly as he passes the hook to her.

"Chris!" exclaimed Danny quickly as he runs over. "The Cube, where is it?!"

"I got it with me. Near my feet."

"Good."

"Take that and wrap it around the base and put it around his neck." Danny said to Carrie as she got the hook from June and begins wrapping the injured Spider-Man with it. "Be careful! We don't wanna hurt him!"

"And not hurt me? Glad to know you care." said Carrie sarcastically.

"Froggo, bring those Black Hawks here!" said Loud to Froggo quickly. This doesn't look good. The bad guys are getting closer. They gotta get the Cosmic Cube outta here and now! He spots an abandoned building near on the other side of the city. The soldier got an idea. Loud runs over to Chris as he said, "Okay, I got a plan."

"Huh?" asked Chris turning to the captain.

"I don't want to leave my men to fight these things so you gotta do this task. Take a flare!" The boy hands a flare to Chris before pointing at the building he has spotted. "Now, see the tall while building with the statues on top?"

"Yeah." said Danny nodding.

"Chris, take the cube on the roof there and set the flare to signal the chopper."

"No, I can't." said Chris worried. He doesn't want to leave Spider-Man in his condition. He promised! Chris refused to go back on his word!

"Signal the chopper and set the flare." Loud continue quickly.

"No! I can't do this! I won't...

"DAMN IT, LISTEN TO REASON!" yelled Loud grabbing Chris by the collar and leans him to his face. Calming down, the captain puts the boy down before giving the Cosmic Cube to the boy as he continued, "Listen, I know you are good friends with Spider-Man but you gotta get that Cosmic Cube outta here. Get that thing to the military things because these bastards will kill a lot of people to get that thing! Don't worry about Spider-Man, he should okay!" He turns to the girls as Loud added, "You gotta go with him!"

"No way in hell!" snapped June stubbornly. Even if Chris gotta go, she won't, not yet.

"You got to! It's too dangerous!"

"One, we're used to stuff like this by now, you gotta remember that." Carrie pointed out to the soldier sternly. She then pushed Loud away as the halfa and the Te Xuan Ze walk off while the former continued, "Plus, June and I will not leave without Spider-Man!"

"I'd go with Chris and keep him safe." said Danny with hands glowing. "Carrie, Chris and I are counting on you to keep Chris's car safe."

"Army Black Hawk requested." Froggo said to his radio, requesting some help for Chris and Danny, "Immediate evac for civilan boy and halfa hero with precious cargo. Get to rooftop marked by flare."

"We will keep you two safe." said Wolverine to Chris and Danny nodding to them.

"Right." said Chris looking worried. He and Danny gotta go but...he goes by June who pauses for a moment. The girl then frowns as she knew that she gotta tell him now or she will never do so again.

"Chris!" yelled June getting the boy's attention. As he turns while the girl runs over to him, June did something that surprised him: the Asian kiss Chris full on the lips. Once she's done, June smiles as she said, "Listen, no matter what happens now, I'm so glad that I got in that car with you. I love you."

"I love you too." said Chris smiling to June. It's official, damn! The two are now a couple.

"Danny, be careful." Carrie said to her boyfriend as the halfas kiss each other. "I love you."

"Ditto." Danny chuckled as he remembered the past few timers he and Carrie kiss each other and declare their love for one another.

"Hey, let's go, now!" ordered IroN Man as he gets his blasters out while Wolverine pops his claws out.

"The building, bubs! Move!" ordered Wolverine. No time to waste.

Chris and Danny runs/flies away from their girls while the former held the Cosmic Cube. The Red Skull snarls as he yelled, "ATTACK, MASTERS OF EVIL!!"

"Let's do this!" yelled Ash as he and his allies hide behind the missiles to avoid the missiles that the Abomination fired at them from the barrel guns on his back.

"Cover fire, shellhead!" Wolverine told Iron Man. The latter did waste any goddamn time as he fires some blasts at the Abomination. As Chris and Danny make their getaway with the Cosmic Cube, Wolverine jumps over some debris while firing some blasts at his enemy.

Chris and Danny finds themselves stopping when Blackheart appears in front of them. Wolverine yelled out, "Move out of the way!" The mutant jumps and lands in front of the two carrying a car just as the demon fires a blast at them. The blast hits the car Wolverine was causing resulting in a blast that send the hero flying. Chris and Danny yelp in alarm as, while Blackheart turns into his helicopter form again, the two kept on running.

"Move that tow truck out of here now!" Loud order June and Carrie who finish hooking Spider-Man to the tow truck.

"All right, all right, geez, some people are impatient today!" groaned June as she and Carrie got into the driver's seat to get this thing moving.

"Out now!"

The Abomination roared as he kept firing evilly at Loud and his team. While the villain walks slowly to the good guys, Loud and his team fire at the Abomination but it still doesn't stop him! The villain fires another missile at the team who got out of the way in time.

Captain America soon arrives at the city in his truck form and spotted the one villain he knew he himself would face again: the Red Skull. Angrily, he transforms into his figure form, got into a fighting stance, and yelled, "Red Skull!!"

"Captain America!" roared the Red Skull as he tosses Black Goliath's body away. Cap is one he wants to destroy, no one else despite the obvious! The villain jumps off the building he was before transforming into his jet form, flying at Captain America. The hero waited until his enemy got closer before jumping into the air and grabbing the enemy leader.

Soon the two are flying and fighting through the sky, trying to outdo one another. They flew over towards an office building where the employees run away and ducks just as the two robots flew through the building. Soon the civilians scream like hell and run off just as Captain America and the Red Skull crash landed on the ground together.

The Red Skull, on top of the hero, turns back into his figure form and angrily grabs Captain America by the collar yelling, "You foolish American! The humans don't deserve to live!!"

"At least they can choose for themselves!" snapped Captain America as he tries to push the Nazi villain, who is living in a clone body of the hero himself, away.

"THEN DIE WITH THEM!!" The Red Skull roared as he tosses his hated enemy away before getting back up. "YOU SHALL JOIN THEM IN THE END!!"

Now the villain claps his hands, fusing his hands into a long fusion cannon gun. As some humans watch, Captain America got back to his feet and charges at the Red Skull, throwing his shield at the villain. The Red Skull got hit, forcing him to turn around while Cap got his shield back. The villain nevertheless turns back and fires a blast from his fused cannon gun hitting the hero right in the chest causing the WWII soldier to fly through the air.

The employees in the building scream and run off as Captain America smashes onto the window and landing on the pavement below. The battle doesn't look good for the heroes indeed.

Author's note  
Okay, Iron Monger and Toad are killed but so is Black Goliath. The battle between the Avengers and the Masters of Evil is getting intense!

Carrie: Referencing the new spoof _Disaster Movie_, are we?

Me: Hey, I am a spoof kinda person. Besides, I don't give a damn what those narrow-minded critics and reviews say. I'm going to see it!

Danny: Good for you.

Me: The story comes to an end next time as Chris makes a difficult choice to make. And what a choice it will be! Read and review, folks until next time!

Oh, and the Civil War mini-series is referenced as well. Don't forget that.

Another thing is that Loud's adult form is voiced by Edward Norton who plays the Hulk in the new _Incredible Hulk_ film. Iron Man's actor, Robert Downey Jr. did a cameo at the end of the said film hence the reference.

Toad is played by Ray Park who also played Darth Maul in the first prequel of the Star Wars movie series.


	13. Chapter 12: The Battle's End

**Chapter 12: The Battle's End**

Chris and Danny kept heading towards the same building Loud told them to go to with the Cosmic Cube in hands while Wolverine and Iron Man follow them quickly.

"Keep on moving, kid!" insisted Wolverine.

"Right. Don't stop." agreed Iron Man.

Just then Blackheart turns into his figure form and lands near a restaurant called 'Good Burger' and near the heroes. The people inside yelped as they duck while the demon made his claws appear and destroys a car nearby forcing Chris and Danny to hide behind a lamp pole. When Blackheart was busy tossing the destroyed car into the restaurant, Chris and Danny quickly continues running/flying off.

However the two didn't get very fast as Klaw appears in his figure form and lands in front of them. The villain smashes through the road as the two humans ducks behind a car.

"Look out!" boomed Iron Man as he and Wolverine rush while Klaw spots them and hold out his Sonic blaster to fire sonic blasts at the two heroes. The two kids watch as Wolverine slashes at Klaw while he and Iron Man back away. Klaw snarled as he shots a sonic blast at Iron Man quickly knocking that hero to the ground.

Wolverine fire blasts at Klaw. However the villain dodges those while shooting another sonic blast at the mutant making him fall to the ground as well. Iron Man recovered and fires blasts at Klaw only to get hit and knock down again.

Chris and Danny duck just as Klaw turns into his jet form and flies off to look for the two. The two in question run and see a shocking sight: the heroes are on the ground, severely injured.

"Don't worry about us, kids. Just get to the building now!" exclaimed Wolverine in pain. Chris and Danny knew that he's right so they quickly make a run for the building.

The Red Skull turns into his figure form as he landed on the ground. Spotting the two humans, the villain tosses a car in his way aside and roared out, "Give me the Cosmic Cube!!"

The Red Skull goes after the two in perform who kept running to escape the villain. However Chris yelps as a jeep pulls in front of him causing the boy to hit the hood of the said jeep by accident. As the Fields boy fell to the ground, so did the Cosmic Cube and that caused a lot of bolts of energy to fly like mad. One of them hit a box with an Xbox 360 console being held by a man named Sokka, another one hits a nearby Pepsi machine in an alley.

"Come on!" yelled Danny as he helps his friend to his feet allowing Chris to continue running with the Cosmic Cube with the halfa following.

"Goddamn it!" yelled one of the girls in Carrie Bradshaw angrily behind the wheel of the same jeep that Chris ran into as her friends Miranda Hobbes, Samantha Jones, and Charlotte York Goldenblatt watch on. "Did you see what that bastard did?!"

Suddenly the girls end up screaming in alarm as Carrie Bradshaw's steering wheel come to life and turns into an alien named the Impossible Man. The fiend laughs at Carrie Bradshaw before jumping onto her face.

Sokka was screaming as his Xbox 3650 console turn into another mutant named Nightcrawler who teleport out of the box forcing the holder to drop the thing and run screaming, "Damn it! I knew I shoulda got the latest version!"

The Pepsi vending machine meanwhile turn into a robot named Machine Man (X-51) as it shoots out cans at the civilians making them run from the alley in fear.

Chris and Danny has arrived at the building and got inside with the Cosmic Cube. And none too soon as they spotted the Red Skull heading their way!

"Damn, no way in hell are you going to get us, freak!" yelled Chris in alarm as he runs off quickly.

"Hey, Chris! Watch out!" screamed Danny in alarm. He dodged just as one of the window smash open allowing the Red Skull to try to enter the building in an attempt to grab his prey.

"I can sense your fear, you two! You cannot escape!" yelled the Red Skull, his voice echoing through the building. Danny grabs Chris and the cube and flies through up to the second floor. The villain looks around but couldn't find the two. But then he senses that his enemies are above him.

Chris and Danny run/fly through a corridor and run like hell as the Red Skull came tearing through the floor trying to grab Chris but Danny fires an ecto-blast at him making him miss. The Red Skull nevertheless got onto the second floor just in time to see Chris and Danny heading up to the next floor.

"Maggots!!" yelled the Red Skull as he kept on the pursuit.

--

June and Carrie drives into an alley with the injured Spider-Man in tow (literally). Upon stopping the tow truck though, the Asian cries while putting her head on the steering wheel sadly.

"June, what's wrong?" asked Carrie in concern.

"It's hopeless! Our planet is doomed! Those monsters are going to take over this world and we can't even stop them!" exclaimed June sadly. The girl yelps as she hears the thunderous sounds made by the Abomination!

"Now don't say that, June! Remember, it isn't over until it's over! We can't give up just because of some threats of a guy with a red skull and a bunch of his goons! We must fight to save our world or there won't be a world to save at all!!"

"NO!" screamed Froggo as he and his team from a damaged building continue their attack on the Abomination but the monster kept on moving and firing on the soldiers mercilessly. Roxas managed to duck to avoid a missile that hit a wall behind him.

June stop crying as she thought about what Carrie just said then she turned to Spider-Man. The hero looked at her as he nodded. June narrows her eyes in determination. Carrie is right. She can't give up her world, not without a fight! So the Te Xuan Ze pulls down the truck lever as she drives the thing out of the alley with Spider-Man.

"I knew you would come to your senses." Carrie said with a grin as June arrives at the crossroad junction.

"Spider-Man, Carrie, I'll drive, you two do all the shooting!" June exclaimed as she reserves the tow truck and drives over to the attacking Abomination.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Carrie, flying out, moves a car in the way while Spider-Man gets his cannon out. Loud meanwhile fires a rocket at the Abomination hitting the villain in the right cheek. That made the Abomination even angrily as he continues firing on the soldiers forcing them to duck just as the bullets fired at the windows.

"GREAT, THIS ISN'T GOING WELL! IN FACT, IT'S DOING WORST!" yelled Loud in concern.

"How the hell can we kill this asshole?!" demanded Ash frantically in concern.

"Start shooting you two!" June ordered Spider-Man and Carrie. The hero then points his cannon at the Abomination and fires open. The female halfa then fires her Fury Ectoplasm blast at the villain. The monster turns and roared in pain as the attacks hits him in the chest.

Carrie kept her firing on the Abomination while Spider-Man made two cannon turrets appear from his shoulder. The villain tries to aim his guns at the two but Carrie fires a blast at the Abomination's left hand making him yell in pain which got worst when Spider-Man fired next.

Loud and his team quickly fires upon the Abomination again as the villain is getting more injured. This is too much for the monster to bear. This bastard is dead!

"Finish him!" yelled June as Spider-Man tosses two cars away and fires more shots/webs at the Abomination with both cannons and his cannons turrets. This caused the villain to fall onto the ground while Carrie fires pink ecto-blasts on his body. Loud and his team hide back into the building just as the Abomination got back up.

However Spider-Man fires two more shots from his cannon causing the Abomination to scream in pain as the shots hit his chest. One more Fury Ectoplasm blast from Carrie later and the robot is falling backwards towards the building where the team are hiding. Luckily Loud and the guys got the hell out of there in time just as the villain landed on the place on his back.

Spider-Man, June, Carrie, Loud and the team slowly goes to check on the Abomination. It's official, the villain is now dead. June got out of the tow truck and looks at the body in amazement.

"Nice shot, you two." said June to Spider-Man and Carrie in amazement while the hero nodded while smiling.

"Hey, Danny didn't date me for nothing." said Carrie with a devious smirk.

"Oh yeah. This mother is dead now." said Leon in relief.

"Come on! We aren't done with this frigging crap yet," Loud said in determination. He's right, there's still the Red Skull, Klaw, and Blackheart to deal with!

--

The helicopters are on their way to the building just as Chris and Danny arrived on the rooftop. The former kept running and spotted the helicopters coming.

"Hey, over here!" yelled Chris as he gets the flare out and hits it on the wall making some sparks and flames for the copters to see. He waved the thing and yelled out while going to the edge of the building, "Over here, over here!"

"Come on! Over here!" yelled Danny quickly. The helicopters soon see the smoke coming from Chris's flare as they flew over to the building. Unfortunately Klaw spotted it and decides to investigate. He jumps onto another building near the one the boys are at.

Soon one of the helicopters flew over to the said building's edge to allow Chris to run over to it. A pilot named Oikawa said, "Okay, getting the boy now!"

Chris smiles as he is about to hand the Cosmic Cube over to a soldier in the helicopter named Mr. Arrow (from _Treasure Planet_) but Danny then spotted something that made him yelled, "OH GOD! WATCH OUT!!"

Danny's warning came too late as Klaw fires a rocket at the helicopter hitting the propellers. The thing went out of control causing the back propellers to slice the building's edge. Chris screams while getting down to the ground as Danny dodges the blades by going intangible.

Captain America saw what happen and runs on a building yelling, "Hang on, Chris!" He tried to get to his friends as fast as he could while the helicopter that Oikawa and Mr. Arrow were in crashed behind him, killing thos eon board.

Danny help Chris up as the two tried to get away again but then the Red Skull reappear laughing evilly.

"Cute but I can do better, creep!" exclaimed Danny as he charges at the villain but the Red Skull hits the halfa hard knocking him onto the rooftop unconscious and back to normal. Chris is on his own now!

"Oh no, no!" yelled Chris in alarm as he climbs up a part of the building to the very top and runs over to a statue to hide behind it while holding the Cosmic Cube.

The Red Skull climbs after Chris and sees him looking down from the statue in fright. The villain smirks evilly as he mocked, "Well, well, do I smell fear or is it courage, freshling? I can never tell from you humans!"

The Red Skull walks over to Chris surrounding him. He's trapped with nowhere to go! Klaw knows it as he watch from the building he is on. The Red Skull came closer to his prey who is breathing heavily and looks frightened. Yet despite all that, he kept his hold on the Cosmic Cube, not planning on letting the goddamn asshole gets his hands on it.

"Now what?" mumbled Chris to himself in concern.

"You can now give me the Cosmic Cube. If you're lucky, I may keep you alive long enough to be my pet." offered the Red Skull slyly and evilly while grabbing a statue with his right hand and makes his left hand into a fist, preparing to strike if he is so refused.

"Screw you, asshole! I won't give you the All-Spark!"

"Bad move."

The Red Skull turns his right hand into a flail and swings it onto the statue causing it to break off and for Chris to fall off the building screaming while holding the Cosmic Cube. This is it, he's going to die and none of his friends would save him!!

Or so he thought. Captain America arrived in time and grabs him with a hand saying, "You got lucky, kid. Keep your hold on the Cosmic Cube!" The hero then climbs down the building quickly.

But the Red Skull isn't going to let his longtime enemy get away with the Cosmic Cube as he jumps off the building and falls after Cap. The hero yelps as the villain grabs him by the back causing Captain America to lose his grip. The robots and the human with the Cosmic Cube fall down to the ground together.

Their fall is broken as they landed on a crossroad loudly. The humans nearby ran off just as the Red Skull recovers. He sees a human named Beowulf nearby looking astounded and confused.

"Stupid ass references!" snarled the Red Skull as he angrily flicks Beowulf away from him causing the guy to scream while flying right into a nearby car.

"I am Beowulf." groaned Beowulf in lots of pain.

Chris, who survived the fall, got up from Captain America's hand while keeping his hold on the Cosmic Cube. He hears the hero groaning, "Chris..." The boy in question turns to Captain America. The hero is weak, that fall has injured him badly. "Chris, you risked your life to keep the Cosmic Cube safe.'

"Hey, no sacrifice, no victory." said Chris with a grin. The boy has refused to believe that motto before. Now that he finally understood it, he will never doubt the family motto again.

"I don't know if I could defeat my clone brother. If that won't happen, then please put the Cosmic Cube in my chest. I will kill myself to destroy it. Get behind me." Captain America asked Chris gently. The boy looks concerned at what the hero is telling him and what will happen should Cap couldn't defeat the Red Skull. Still, Chris jump off his hand and goes behind the hero just as Cap and the Red Skull both got up. "It's you and me now, Johann Schmidt."

"No, Steve Rogers, just me!" snapped the Red Skull angrily.

"When this day is over, only one shall stand while the other falls!"

That may be the wrong thing to say as the villain grabs his enemy and tosses him onto a lamp post, snapping, "You still fight for the weak!!" The leader of the Masters of Evil come over to the hero AKA Steve Rogers and picks him up, "That is how you will lose!"

The Red Skull tosses Captain America away as Chris heads for cover. Meanwhile, Loud, his team and the Sector Seven troopers run across an alley and stop when they see Blackheart turning back into his same figure form and landing in front of them. The evil villain sees his leader fighting Captain America at the crossroad.

Blackheart smirks evilly as he gets his claws out and prepared to help the Red Skull by attacking Captain America from behind. He didn't notice that Loud has spotted him. The captain knew that two things. 1, he gotta help Captain America. And 2, Loud plans to get revenge on Blackheart for the attack on the Earth Kingdom base days before.

"Fighter jets coming in 60 seconds." Froggo told his captain before speaking into the radio, "There are some friendlies mixed with the bad asses. Targets will be marked."

"Froggo," Loud said to his friend as Froggo turns to the captain, who is smirking at him. "As the Kung Fu Panda would say, get ready to feel the thunder!" The hero turns to his comrades and the troopers, "All right, let's kick some ass, everyone!"

With that said, Froggo, Ash, Roxas, Naruto, and Leon run out of the alley. Loud sees a motorcycle nearby and run over to it. He picks the thing up and said, "Kick ass! About time I rode one of these!" Turning to his team, the captain said, "Remember, aim low. The armor is weak under the chest!"

"Got it!" said Froggo with a nod.

"We're ready for anything." Roxas said getting his Keyblades out eagerly.

"We're ready, believe it!" said Naruto holding up his gun eagerly.

"Let's do this." said Leon holding out his gunblade, getting it ready.

"Let's get ready for what happen at the Earth Kingdom!" exclaimed Ash. The Sector Seven Troopers run out of the alley and kept their weapons on Blackheart's back. Loud got onto the motorcycle and speeds off on it, Froggo points a green laser at the villain's back so to let the fighter jets know where to aim at.

"Target marked. Waiting," Froggo said into his radio.

"Time on target, 20 seconds," A pilot named Bagheera said as he and a bunch of pilots flew towards the city ready to attack. Loud soon turns around and stops the motorcycle in front of Blackheart who is unaware of his presence at first.

"F-22s, we're waiting!" said Froggo into his radio as he kept his laser on Blackheart's claws. Soon the villain saw the laser and turns, seeing the soldiers and the troopers. Alarmed, the demon got his cannons out and prepared to open fire, "NOW!"

Froggo and the team charges at Blackheart while the demon fire a blast causing it to hit a car. The team rolls over and aimed their guns at Blackheart while Froggo yelled out, "Incoming!!"

Loud quickly speeds his motorcycle up and charges at Blackheart. Meanwhile the jet planes arrived at the city while Bagheera called out, "Weapons are armed to the teeth and our status is green." With that, the pilots then fire missiles at Blackheart.

Blackheart fires a lot of bullets at Loud upon spotting him but the captain dodged them. Upon getting near the Masters of Evil member, Loud jump off the motorcycle and slides through the road. He got his gun out and aims at the villain while the missiles hit Blackheart right on his chest. Loud follow it up by shooting at the villain's dick while sliding past him.

That was definitely too much for Blackheart to bear as he crash to the ground dead. Loud got up and looks at the villain dead on the ground. He grins happily. The Earth Kingdom base has been avenged!

"RUN, MOVE," Loud yelled to his team as the group run over to the big showdown between Captain America and the Red Skull in hopes to help the former.

--

Chris watch as Captain America, who got knocked down to the ground, try to get up only to get a big kick from the Red Skull who run over to him.

"Second wave's on approach." Another pilot named Knuckles the Echidna quickly as his team is approaching the city. Klaw however flew over to them and transforms, attacking another pilot named Xigbar, with goddamn murder on his mind.

"What the hell?! Break off!" yelped Xigbar as he spotted Klaw attacking him. However the villain lands on the jet and uses his feet to tear off the wings, sending Xigbar right to the ground. Klaw now jumps off and uses his sonic blaster to shoot down another jet.

The villain then flies behind two jets, slashing one and sending it crashing into a building. Satisfied, Klaw transforms into his jet form.

"We got a boogie! Two, get a lock and screw that guy!" yelled Knuckles as the remaining members of his team aims at Klaw. A missile hits the villain forcing him back into figure mode. Klaw attacks Knuckles's plane but the echidna barely dodged him in time. The Masters of Evil member kept chasing the pilot while getting back into jet form.

"Keep on the monster, stay on him!" ordered another pilot named Johnny Cage (from the Mortal Kombat series) as he and another jet goes after Klaw.

--

"BLAST THE ASSHOLE!" yelled Loud as he, his team, and the troopers get their guns out to aim at the Red Skull. Chris frowns in determination. He can't let the villain killed Captain America, he just can't.

Chris came out of hiding and rushes at the villain just as the incoming jets fire missiles at the Red Skull. They connect, hitting the villain right in the chest. They kept firing on his back as the Red Skull turns around yelling in pain sending the monster crashing to the ground. The villain tried to get back up but he only ended up dropping in pain thanks to the missiles firing on him.

"All righty, he's going to be done soon." said Loud smirking while firing a missile at the Red Skull's back. The villain then spotted something: Chris is coming over to Captain America with the Cosmic Cube! He must have it!

The Red Skull got back to his feet and charges at Chris but Captain America sees him coming and throws his shield at the villain's knees causing the Red Skull to trip and fall to the ground in pain. Chris backs away as the villain crawls over to the boy snarling, "I'll kill you! You're a frigging dead kid! The All-Spark is mine!!"

"Chris, there is no more time! Please put the Cosmic Cube in my chest!" insisted Captain America quickly.

Chris looks concerned. If he puts the Cosmic Cube in Captain America's chest, it will be too much for the hero and he would die. Yet if he doesn't...wait, if the All-Spark could kill the hero if inserted in his chest, maybe...

Chris got up and does the most shocking thing ever: he lifts the Cosmic Cube right at the Red Skull's chest!

"Chris, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Captain America in shock, wondering if his new friend has gone mad. "NO!"

"Too late as Chris aim the Cosmic Cube at the Red Skull's chest. But instead of something horrible happening to the good guys, something horrible happen to the Red Skull! A laser hits the Red Skull in the chest causing the villain to yelp in pain. The Cosmic Cube dematerializes as the laser kept hitting his chest.

Once the Cosmic Cube is dematerialized, the Red Skull stood up and scream in more pain until his chest exploded in pain. The villain struggles in pain until finally he crashed onto the ground on his back. Captain America and Chris got up and walks over to check on the villain.

"Hold your fire." Loud told his team as the others put their guns down. Captain America check the Red Skull and sighs sadly as the villain drew his last breath while his eyes went deactivate for the last time causing the body to lay still. It's official, the Red Skull is dead.

"I'm sorry, Johann. You left me no choice." said Captain America sadly to the Red Skull. The villain refused to listen to reason and he would destroy everything if left alone. Iron Man and Wolverine now came over, the latter holding the dead body of Black Goliath, to their leader as they looked amazed. The Red Skull is gone at last!

Captain America looks at Chris and said in amazement, "Chris...you have saved my life. I owe you my life, we are forever in your debt."

"Well, I figured if the Cosmic Cube could destroy you if it was put in your chest, I figure the same thing could happen to the Red Skull." said Chris with a sad smile. "But your brother...I'm sorry you didn't get the one you wanted."

"It's okay, he's only my brother in a clone body of me. Even so, the brother I knew had already died a long time ago."

June and Carrie soon came over in the tow truck still towing Spider-Man as Chris saw them. The girls came out as June runs over to Chris and hugs him saying, "Chris, you're alright!"

"What can I say? I died hard." Chris said with a chuckle as the two hugged making Spider-Man grin a bit.

"Wait, where's Danny?" asked Carrie in concern noticing that her own boyfriend is nowhere in sight.

"Did someone call?" asked a familiar voice. Carrie turns and smiles happily as Danny, alive and in normal mode, coming over smiling a bit. The girl rushes over and hugs the boy she loves making the male halfa yelp, "Whoa, whoa, easy there! Sorry I was delay but I got hurt by big tall and reddy!"

"It's alright. As long as I have you, you lunkhead."

Loud smiles as he came over to the couples saying, "Good work, you four. You really are true soldiers and true heroes." He then saluted them proudly.

"Oh, Danny and I are heroes now? I thought we were the moment we saved the world from a big ass rock." Carrie said sarcastically. Danny laughs happily.

"Yep, that's my Sarcastic Queen!" said Danny as he hugs Carrie lovingly.

Wolverine held the dead body of Black Goliath as he said sadly, "Steve, I'm sorry. The tear was too much for Bill. He's gone."

"D'aw, Black Goliath." said Captain America sadly as he takes the body that was once Black Goliath. The hero was a great ally and fought bravely. He will be missed. Turning to the humans, the Avengers leader said, "We may have lost a great comrade," Captain America lifted his head and smiled, "but we got new ones. Thank every one of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"So this is it, the Masters of Evil has bit the big one, eh?" asked Wolverine smoking another cigarette.

"Yet Klaw and Venom are nowhere in sight. We're going to presumed that they abandoned the battle." Iron Man said as he notes that Klaw and Venom haven't been seen in a while.

"Hell, if those bastards know what's good for them, they would stay gone."

"We may have won for now, Wolverine, but we must be ready always. More of the Masters of Evil will come but our new friends will help us when they come." said Captain America with a smile. It's true, when the time comes, the Avengers will have their friends to help them fight off any villains that will come.

"Uh...permission to speak, Cap," Everyone look surprised as they realized that the voice is coming from none other than…Spider-Man himself!

"What? You can speak now?" asked Chris in amazement. Throughout the whole adventure, all Spider-Man did was speak through the radio!

"Wow! His voice thing is now fixed!" said Danny in amazement.

"Though for some reason, he sounds like Tobey Maguire." Carrie observed.

"If you don't mind, I wish to remain with Chris." Spider-Man said to Captain America hopefully.

"Well now, Spider-Man, only if Chris Fields would want you to." said Captain America grinning as he looks towards Chris for a decision.

"I say...yes, you may." said Chris with a smile. He doesn't wish to part with his new friend and Spider-Man wouldn't want to part either as he smiles back at him.

"Hey Chris boy. About our kiss...it's rather shortass. How about another," June asked Chris with a flirty smile.

"Hell yeah." laughed Chris as the two hugged and kiss each other passionately again.

"Wow. To think the author almost got me in the main role." said Danny whistling in amazement.

"Hey, you aren't getting out of our next kiss that easily, Mr. Fenton!" laughed Carrie as she hugs Danny and kisses him passionately.

"Better get back to my own wife. She probably misses me." said Loud grinning as he prepares himself for a journey back home to his loved ones: Charity and BB.

Captain America sighs as he kneels down to the Red Skull's lifeless body and takes out a small piece of the Cosmic Cube from the chest. The hero sighs as he held the remains tightly in a fist. There's no chance to rebuilt Marvel now, but maybe the Avengers don't have to...

--

The next day after the battle in Springfield, Drew, who survived the whole thing, call a conference in the meeting room with Charlotte, Flux, Grievous, Kairi, Sora, and a bunch of officials to discuss the future plans.

"As of right now, the President has ordered Sector Seven to be disbanded." Drew explained sternly. It's time that the one place that once held the world's bringer of death and the Cosmic Cube be gone for good, "as well as the remains of the Masters of Evil be disposed of."

At the place called the Northern Marianas Trench, a bunch of battleships are there as we continued hearing Drew's voice, "The Northern Marianas Trench is seven miles below sea level, deepest place on our planet."

We see the bodies of the Red Skull, Iron Monger, Abomination and Blackheart stacking on each other on one of the ships. Two helicopters carried Red Skull's body up as Drew's voice continued, "With the massive depth and pressure there, along with subfreezing temperatures, it should crush and entomb the monsters forever...leaving no evidence."

You heard right, the government decided that it's best that the public did not know of the Masters of Evil's presence...nor that of the Avengers. They will just presume that they imagined the whole thing or are dreaming. The government will find a way. The helicopters soon drop the Red Skull's body into the ocean. It will remain there under the deep sea forever...hopefully.

--

Meanwhile Wolverine, all shiny and better again thanks to Iron Man's help, drop Loud off at his home in his military suit. Charity, with BB in her arms, turns and smiles happily. She heard the news and this confirms her hope: the man she loves is safe. Loud came over to his wife, happy to be reunited with the woman he loved.

"The Cosmic Cube is gone, life cannot be restored to Marvel." Captain America narrated as Loud then lifts his son up into the air, laughing. The captain then smiles at Charity, who smiled back, as the two kissed each other passionately, "And yet, fate has given us a reward after all..."

Somewhere where the sun sets, Chris, June, Danny, and Carrie are at the same cliff where Spider-Man has brought the first two before. The couples smile at one another as they kiss passionately while lying on top of Spidey's, who was fixed by Iron Man, car hood.

"It is a new world to call...home." Captain America narrated. We see Wolverine and Iron nearby parked next to Spider-Man. The three heroes smiles under their vehicle forms while they watch the couples kissing. As for Cap, the hero himself stood nearby in his figure form, repaired thanks to Iron Man, smiling as he looks up at the sky while the sun continues to set.

"We are living among the humans now. We may hide in plain sight but we will watch over them in secret, waiting and protecting. I have witnessed their capacity when it comes to courage. While we are worlds apart, they are like us. There's more to them than meets the eye." Captain America smiles as he continues looking. The Avengers leader is sending out a message in hopes that any surviving Avenger out there is listening. "I am Captain America, sending this message to any Avengers still alive among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."

THE END

Male Singer: _**What I've Done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
and let go of what I've done**_

Directed by

MICHAEL BAY AND JUSSONIC

Screenplay by

CHRISSY-SAN

Story by

JUSSONIC AND CHRISSY-SAN

Based on

HASBRO'S TRANSFORMERS ACTION FIGURED

Produced by

NEROS URAMESHI AND RYO MUANG

We now cut to the Fields's home, the parents are back after what has happened. A reporter named Ryo Muang is there interviewing the two, James holding Haku in his arms, "Any ideas what has happen in the recent, so-called alien activity in the area?"

The parents look at each other. They now know of the Avengers but Chris and his friends insisted that the heroes be kept a secret or disaster could occurred. Out of respect for them, they agreed to do so, so the parents turn to Ryo Muang and his cameraman tervaco as Barbara said innocently, "Gee, I think that if there was an invasion or something..."

"Well, the government is the ones to let you know as usual." agreed James with a nod.

"They should let us know."

"After all, this is America, goddamn it."

"Right. This is a free land we're in, no secrets allowed. They'd say, 'Duck and cover, assholes!'" laughed Barbara with a smile.

Executive Producers

STEVEN SPIELBERG  
MICHAEL BAY  
JUSSONIC

Director of Photography

DARTH BEN VALOR

Production Designer

CHRISSY-SAN

"You know, your head was a lot bigger on television." Barbara said smirking at Ryo Muang making him laugh a bit.

"Oh really? I really couldn't tell." said Ryo Muang laughing a bit.

Edited by

CHRISSY-SAN  
RYO MUANG  
JUSSONIC

Costume Designer

JUSSONIC

_**Put to rest. What you thought of me  
Well, I clean this slate  
With the hands, Of uncertainly  
So let mercy come, And Wash away**_

Music by

JULAYLA BERYL

Visual Effects Supervisor

WORMTAIL96

Casting by

JUSSONIC  
NEROS URAMESHI

DAVID GALLAGHER

DAVID KAUFMAN

LANCE HENRIKSEN

EDWARD NORTON

RICCARDO DURANTE

LARA JILL MILLER

EVA MENDES

GREY DELISLE

**What I've Done  
I'll face myself  
To cross what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go what I've done**

ROB PAULSEN  
KATH SOUCIE  
VING RHAMES

MAILE FLANAGAN  
DOUG ERHOLTZ  
SARAH NATOCHENNY  
JESSE MCCARTNEY

With  
DAVID ZEN MANSLEY

And  
CHRISTOPHER LLOYD

A  
JUSSONIC  
Production

**MARVEL TRANSFORMERS**

In the sky, a familiar jet flies through the sky screaming. It's Klaw, he survived the battle. He is going into the upper atmosphere most likely to get some recruits. The battle is not over, not by a hellish long shot!

A  
MICHAEL BAY AND JUSSONIC  
Film

**What I've Done  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Forgetting what I've done  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na**

**CAST:**

Humans:

David Gallagher as Chris Fields

David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom

Lara Jill Miller as Juniper "June" Lee

Eva Mendes as Carrie Francess/Angel

Edward Norton as Loud Kiddington

Lance Henriksen as Froggo

Grey Delisle as Yumi Yoshimura

Riccardo Durante as Lance

Christopher Lloyd as Drew Blanc

David Zen Mansley as Agent Bishop

Ving Rhames as Cobra Bubbles

Laraine Newman as Charity Bazaar

Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker

Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki

Doug Erholtz as Squall Leonhart

Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum

Jesse McCartney as Roxas

Matt Stone as Kenny McCormick

Cody Ruegger as BB Kiddington

Jason Marsden as Haku

Rob Paulsen as James Fields

Kath Soucie as Barbara Fields

Avengers:

Justin Gross as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Dave Chapelle as Dr. Bill Foster/Black Goliath

Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine

Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Masters of Evil:

Earl Boen as Johann Schmidt/The Red SKull

Charlie Adler as Ulysses Klaw/Klaw

Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom

Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/The Abomination

Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger

Wes Bentley as Blackheart

Ray Park as Mortimer Toynbee/Toad

Richard Moll as Mac Gargan/The Scorpion

Author's note  
Did everyone enjoy that?

Danny: Oh hell yeah, we did! What a great way to end a parody!

Loud: And Froggo and I got some cool adult voices. Sweet!

Carrie: Not bad for a big time at Danny x Carrie, eh Mr. Sonic?

Me: Thanks, Carrie. Of course, I may do your coupling again so sit tight.

June: Hell, we can sit tighter if you want us to. And I see you use some of the movie versions to play the characters.

Me: That's right. Speaking of movie, I'm about to parody another one. Danny, you remember The Phantom Rider that dannygirl did with you and June that isn't done yet, right?

Danny: Wait, you mean...

Me: Yep! I'm going to parody _Ghost Rider_ myself except I will be calling it 'The Digimon Rider' with Tai as the main hero and Sora as the girlfriend. The rest of the Digi-destined from Seasons 1 and 2 may appear.

Ash: Try not to overdo it.

Me: I won't. Also for Mephisto, I will be using Daemon. As for Blackheart and his angel pals, expect Piedmon and the rest of the Dark Masters to raise some hell, literally! So stay tune. Well, that's wrap things up for me. Until next time, folks...

All: Read and review!!


End file.
